Not quite sure
by lunaristar
Summary: Secrets unfold from a distance with Draco falling for a girl he doesn't even know the name of, what happens, when she finds out something about her past which could not only change her life but his as well please Read and REVIEW! rated M for future storie
1. Watching from a distance

Chapter 1 – Watching from a distance.

'God I hate him,' I look down into my book; I held my quill over the page willing myself to write down something, anything.

'If he doesn't shut up,' I grasp the quill tighter in my hand fire blazing in my hazel eyes.

"Man she's such a loser, she could at least do her hair or something," his voice says barely above a whisper. I hear his friends snigger as my ears begin to heat up.

"Look at it, its so last week," one of his smart cronies says. I tuck a stray hair behind my ear and they begin to laugh louder.

I pick up my things and stand up angrily; I glared at them and swept off to a further away table. I heard their laughter continue until Madam Pince came along and 'Sssh'd them. I sniggered as the sun began to shine from the window behind me.

I began writing my essay, the sun's rays edging from the back of my chair to lengthen along the length of the table.

I sat up finally. Happy with my essay and stretched my arms. I looked up and saw Draco still sitting there. Though he was staring at me in the most peculiar way. 'Idiot,' I rolled up my essay and put it in my bag along with my quill and ink, I got up from my seat putting all my books away leaving my bag on the table.

I put back all the books I had used for my essay and headed back to my bag only to find it wasn't there.

I looked around the table frantically for it; it had my personal stuff in it. I squealed angrily as sparks flew out of my fingers, as I stopped to think about where it could be.

"HA! You got her good Malfoy!" I heard a low voice grunt; I heard a thump noise and whipped my head around. Glaring in their direction, I swept over to them hovering over a now silent Malfoy. I was livid.

"Give back my bag." I stated calmly glaring avidly into his. His facial expression than took form of a smirk laughter playing in his icy blue eyes.

"_In nights so grim and dark like this, I wish you'd hold me, kiss me. Bliss,_" Draco said causing the guys to chuckle at me. I blushed and reached out for my bag, which he held behind his back furtherer away from my grasp.

"_This my sweet, are words for you, only words which are truly true._" He started again. I reached my hand back and slapped him hard across the face. He looked at me dumbstruck as a bright red handprint began to take form on his cheek. I took advantage of the situation and took my bag out of his loose grip.

"They put me in Slytherin for a reason, dumbass," I said stalking away as his friends watched me in awe.

'I don't understand why he has to be such an arse all the time,' I whipped my head around to see if he was still looking at me. I saw anger written all over his face and turned back around exiting the library quickly.

'Just in case I better be on guard…' I ran down the corridor only to meet.

"Hey sweetie!" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him soundly on the lips as I ran into him.

"I was just looking for you, I thought you'd be in the library," Alex said. 'Thank god they put in a decent guy Slytherin! Not to mention decent looking'

"You know me, I can't stand doing work in the dungeons it's so cold and clammy in there," I said intertwining our fingers together and dragging him hurriedly down the corridor, glancing behind me every few steps

"Why the hurry?" He said looking behind me as if he'd see what I was keeping an eye out for.

"Well…I…uh…slapped someone," I said nervously dragging him around a corner as I heard someone yell out my name angrily.

"Oh my god! You slapped _MALFOY_!" he said as I dragged him into an empty classroom.

"He took my bag and was reciting my personal stuff…" I said looking at the floor.

"You didn't _need to slap him_," He said peering through the window above the door.

"Hello, read _aloud my personal stuff!_ From any chick's point of view that's worth a decent slap," I said getting angry that he didn't agree with me.

"Look. Go outside and just apologize to him, I'm sure he'll accept and we can be on our merry way," Alex said pulling me towards the door.

"What the hell are you playing at! I'm _your_ girlfriend, you're suppose to side with me!" I said retching my arm away from his grasp.

"I'm not siding with any-" he began

"You've always sided with him! You fkin' Chicken! Jeez if you don't want to fight for me, you can just go fk yourself!" I screamed pushing past him into the corridor.

I walked into none other than "Draco Malfoy, you bastard!" I screamed pushing him out of my way.

"You walked into me bitch!" he said almost as fiercely back at me.

"_Calm_ down Starlet-" Alex said calmly after me. I turned to him angrily.

"YOU!" I said pointing my finger at him "You should be glad I haven't ripped your friggen balls off by now, ass-wipe! Don't think I didn't know about your 'extra charms' homework, idiot!" I said pushing him in the chest.

"That's one fire-cat you got their Henseworth," Draco said eying Alex with a hint of amusement.

"Fire-cat? Alex, What have you been saying to this slime-ball?" I bellowed pointing at Draco, he looked wearily at me, "GRR! I'm going to kill you! I AM NOT A FRIGGEN FIRE CAT!" I screamed whipping my wand out pointing it at Alex's throat before lowering it to his neither regions, he backed against the door behind him.

"Can't we just talk this through?" Alex said moving as far away from me into the wall as he could.

"NO! You are _soooo_ in for it loser, _Poveurson Carn-_" I bellowed only to feel to ('well built' might I add) arms holding me back.

"Get your mitts off of me! Get off of me now! Malfoy! I am so gonna kill you once you let me go!" I screamed as I squirmed in his grasp as he held me securely to his chest 'Man his chest feels so nice, god how can someone feel so good, wait…please don't tell me that's-'

"AH! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed squirming more frantically.

"You know girls would kill to be in your situation, to be so close to me in my godly form…" He whispered into my ear.

"Well, those girls are probably deaf-mute blind people," I said stamping on his foot.

"You little-" He began as he hopped around clutching his foot.

"Excuse me Miss Fenton?" I turned around slowly as I gulped nervously.

"Gotcha!" she said laughing; I squealed happily any sign of nervousness gone.

"Hey Des! I missed you!" I said striding over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Don't tell me you tried to castrate them? That'd be the 10th one this week," she said eying Alex carefully. "And sure as hell it would be a shame for that sexy beast," she said looking at Draco as he winked at her.

I turned to him and noticed the light reflecting off him giving him a nice glow. 'God he looks…am I drooling? Oh my god! over a Malfoy? Oh yea say something….' He smirked at us and I felt my heart flutter.

"Excuse me? There is nothing to castrate," I said looking at her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come on, enough damage done, let's go get you a nice new book to write in, I hear Janet Reno has got some awesome new designs," Des said pulling my arm down the corridor.

I gave one last glare at the two before walking down the desolate corridors towards the dungeons. 'This is only the beginning Malfoy…' I smiled evilly as Des began talking hurriedly about classes tomorrow.

AN: this is my new story I hope you like it, I know it's short but I promise that the next Chappie will be nice and long. Please review with any ideas or comments, I've had this idea for a while  hope you like it!


	2. You're so in for it

Chapter 2 – You're so in for it!

_Dear New Diary_

_Name: Starlet Lorvamo Fenton_

_Age: 17_

_Eyes: Varying from Hazel to dark brown and I wear huge square glasses as well._

Hair: Copper to black Height: 169cm 

_Weight: Average._

_School and House: Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm in Slytherin_

_Friends: Only one Destiny Harlem, though I call her Des'. I've known her since, well a long time, and Family friends too._

_A bit about me: I tend to be nervous a lot, I'm quite shy and quiet, though if given any kind of provocation I tend to get quite…angsty. I'm the kind of girl you find in the library studying or the one who's meditating on the outskirts of the lake. I'm very self-conscious, I just don't show it as much as other girls. I also am a big fan of London, we recently moved here so I could be closer to the folks when I was at school._

"Class Dismissed!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed from his perch upon a stack of books. I looked up and sighed. I closed my new diary and locked it magically.

I dropped my quill on the table and screwed the top onto the inkbottle.

I smiled to myself as I began to pack away any homework assignments, and my other charms work. I pushed my glasses up as they slipped down my nose a bit and bent over to pick up my bag on the floor.

"Damn that's one hell of a ass!" I turned my head quickly only to see Malfoy, I glared. "Damn that's one hell of a face…" He finished. I readjusted my glasses again glaring daggers at him.

"Professor Flitwick!" I exclaimed, he whirled around from his desk and walked calmly over to us as Malfoy glared. "Professor Flitwick, I don't mean to take up your precious time, but Mister Malfoy over here is making rude remarks about me," I said smirking as Flitwick turned on Draco. 'You're so in for it! Loser…'

"Is that so Master Malfoy?" Flitwick squeaked looking up at Malfoy. He merrily glared at me. "Well I never! You must not by any means, demean anyone in any of the other houses, we are trying to create house unity and this is absolutely unacceptable!" He said pointing his finger at Malfoy while my smirk only grew larger.

"You will have Detention tonight with filch, be there once the school day finishes, now once again," He turned on me and smiled politely. "I will see you tomorrow, miss Fenton," He squeaked before turning and going up to his desk once again, rifling through some of his papers.

"I'll get you for that Starlet!" Malfoy said leaning down on me his blue eyes burning into my green ones.

"Uh-Uh?" I stuttered my nervous side began to kick back in. Malfoy smiled at me.

"I thought you'd say that," He said calmly leaning in. "Bye," He said his breath tickling my face.

He walked swiftly around me and out the door. 'Damn why do I always get nervous and quiet at the wrong time.' I sighed and grabbed my bags and walked out of the room.

"Hey Wench!" A squeaky voice bellowed. I looked up 'Not now…'

I approached my dear old cousin Pansy Parkinson; I walked swiftly past her and through the crowd.

"Get back here, Bitch!" She screeched. I continued walking. 'Why does she have to complain everyday, her voice is so irritating!' I walked faster through the current, as I heard her fumbling through the crowd behind me.

I pushed my glasses higher up my nose and clutched my bag to my chest. 'Hey what the?' I looked up and saw Professor Snape looking more notorious than ever. I gulped visibly and he cracked a small smile.

"Miss Fenton, this way…" He said ushering me into the dungeons, towards his office.

'Did Malfoy Nark on me? Grrr I am going to kill him! Well actually no, I'm just not that kind of a person, I'm me, yesterday was a one off…P.M.S…god damn it's hard being a chick with that god damn monthly rubbish,' We turned the corner and I could see his office door ajar.

"Excuse me Professor, But why are we going to- Mum?" I said as we walked into the office. 'What is my mum and dad doing here? Why are they so clammy looking? Why does everyone look so solemn? Did Minx Die? What's going on? I want some answers!'

"Hi Starlet," My mum said curtly. I eyed her weirdly; she's normally calling me by my nickname 'buttercup'.

"Mum?" I said quietly, I saw her whimper as my dad put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They shared a reproachful look between each other before looking at me again.

"Miss uh?" Professor Snape began, his eyes wandered over to my parents before returning back to me "-Starlet, you will be taking early leave for the Christmas break, due to a family-" His eyes flickered again to my parents "-consultation," he finished.

'My family has issues? Since when?' I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again. 'I'll ask later…'

I glanced over in the corner and saw my luggage all packed and ready, I looked at my parents expecting them to say something but got nothing but a mere sniff from my mum.

I stood up, as did my parents. "So are we going home?" I said quietly. They looked at each other carefully, my dad nodded and my mum began crying. My dad turned to me.

"We are going to your 'Real' Parents home," He said looking at me. I looked at him like he was crazy. 'Real parents, how real can you get? You're standing in front of me?' I rolled my eyes and Professor Snape nodded his head at my father in an understanding way.

He strode over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder, the flames flashing a brilliant green flame. "Professor Dumbledore knows you are leaving today and we expect you back and ready after the holidays," He said holding out the powder to me.

I walked over to him and grabbed a small handful out of the small bag eying him with apprehension 'Ready for what exactly? And where am I going anyway?'

"Excuse me Profes-" I looked over to the door and saw Malfoy 'Can't he just leave me alone,' He glared at me evilly, before smirking at my mum who was sobbing heavily. "-Sor," he paused looking at the scene before him as a smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth "I came to hand in my extra credit essay on Murtlap Essence," He said pompously while handing over the scroll to Professor Snape.

"Starlet please go ahead, you were suppose to be there 5 minutes ago," He said taking the scroll from Draco, not taking his eyes off of me.

I gulped nervously "Uh, Professor?" I said glancing over at my parents "Where am I going?" I said shakily.

"You will be going to Malfoy Manor," He said looking down on Malfoy who was smirking wildly.

"You're the girl staying over? Man and I thought I'd have a little 'Christmas Fling'," Malfoy said chuckling. I glared at him.

"I'll be sure to tell your mum, I'm sure she'd like to know about it," I said smiling as his smirk faded, I strode over to the fireplace.

"Malfoy! Where are you!" I heard someone screech, I looked to the doorway and saw Pansy. 'Is it getting a little crowded in here? Or is it just me?'

"Oh here you are," I saw her eyes glance at my parents before realizing the situation and smiling a horrible pug like grin "Oh, Hi Mr Fenton, Mrs Fenton, I guess you're here to finally tell Starlet your not her parents and your just looking after her until-" Pansy stopped talking because my dad had cursed her with the 'Petrificus Totalus' curse.

"Until What?" I said looking at my dad, with tears stinging my eyes. He grunted at Snape who nodded and pushed me into the fireplace.

"Until what? UNTIL WHAT!" I screamed only to see Snape throw a handful of floo powder at my feet and yell "Malfoy Manor, Study Hall, right wing"

I was soon caught up in the spinning through the chimneys. 'What aren't they telling me? If they aren't my parent's who is?' I came to an abrupt halt as I arrived and I fell to the floor on my hands and knees sobbing quietly.

I glanced up and noticed I was in a small library; the room was furnished with a sofa faced away from the fireplace, a medium sized mahogany table and wheelie chair was across the room from me.

The sofa (that was in front of me) was made of green leather and had Mahogany legs, carved with snakes at the feet of it.

The room had no windows and was lit only by the fireplace and the only door was about 8 metres to my left.

I let my head drop and cried more letting my tears splatter on the floor. 'Why didn't anyone tell me they weren't my parents? Why am I here at Malfoy's? Am I related to him? God please no!'

"My child, why do you weep?" A voice said eerily from the sofa. I looked up.

"Who are you?" I said shakily as I began to get to me feet.

"I'm an acquaintance," he said calmly. I inhaled heavily. 'Maybe he's my real dad?' I began walking towards the sofa wiping my cheeks.

"An acquaintance? Well, I'm Starlet Lorvamo 'Fenton' and who are-" I began

"Fenton? He was merrily a babysitter until we had returned." He said with a chuckle. I began walking around the seat.

"So you're my-" my eyes widened at the sight "-dad?" I finished. He chuckled.

"No, I'm Lucius Malfoy, but I know your dad, You will be meeting him at the banquet in a few weeks time," He said, his light blue eyes sparkling with mystery and his blonde hair shining with boldness as he lay lazily on his side reading a book. Obviously bored.

"Narcissa!" He called; a tall thin blonde haired lady came in dressed formally. She immediately noticed me and her eyes got larger.

"You must be _Lorvamo,_ I'm sorry, I mean Starlet," She said glancing at Lucius who continued smiling at me.

"Well, I'll take you to your room, we have many things to prepare for," She said walking over to me swiftly.

"What do I have to prepare for?" I say as she grasps tightly around my upper right arm. I adjust my glasses on my nose and attempt to keep my fly-a-way hair out of my eyes.

"Many things," She said looking down on me half-smiling. I looked at her worriedly as she ushered me out of the room.

"Night _Lorvamo,_" Lucius said as I exited the door. I waved a quick bye as I was pulled out of sight out of the room.

I looked around the corridor, which was made of green satin-like wallpaper with intricate carvings on the rims of the ceiling and floor. I looked further and saw that the corridor was so long it actually was dark towards the end. We passed many doors each made of the finest mahogany each with small plaques on them stating what was behind them, or who owned them.

I chanced a glance and saw Narcissa smiling widely she noticed and looked at me smiling. "I've always wanted to have a daughter," She said happily as she pulled me up a set of stairs.

"How come you don't have one? I mean- " I said before breaking off and looking at the floor. The floor was made of an extremely glossy black marble.

"Well, I dear say Lucius says we don't need anymore children, too much of a hassle looking for a babysitter worthy enough…" She trailed as we stepped onto the landing.

There was 4 different ways. Forward, which had a small window at the end, right were it had about 2 doors each opposite each other and the left had 6 different doors and another staircase, I assume down the end. And lastly around the stairs behind us was another corridor. Which had about 20 different doors

"How many floors up are we?" I said as she pulled me to the left.

"We are on the 2nd floor, the floor above is mine and Lucius's and the floor above is mostly for leisure. You will be staying in the left wing, in here," She said opening a door.

She pulled me inside and I stepped into the most beautiful room I'd ever seen.

It was well furnished for just a bedroom, a huge black leather sofa with fluffy white cushions on it opposite a huge bookcase and a stereo lay beside it on a shelf. In between the shelf and the couch was a small square table with a vase on it.

Next to the shelf on the left was double-king sized bed, which was made of mahogany and had a crisp white/black/silver modern theme to it.

Behind the door on my left was the bathroom which a small Jacuzzi and had to sinks and was well-furnished and cream coloured, the bathroom had an adjoining door to the walk-in closet.

The walls of the whole room were all dark green with silver and black trimmings. The carpet was a lush dark blue, which was almost black.

Across from us was also a balcony with a small table and chairs beside it.

"I hope you like the room, and see it to be well furnished," she said calmly. I looked at her smiled.

Next thing I know I had my arms around her "This is the best!" I said happily. She gave me a lite pat on the back as I pulled away "I'm sorry, I got carried away," I said pushing my glasses back up my nose and started playing with my hair.

"Now I don't want you to be alarmed but I got rid of all our old clothes-" I guffawed at her 'She threw out _ALL my clothes!_' "But do not worry, it will be taken care of tomorrow with a stylist and my personal assistant, you're father has it all set for you," she said while picking up an ornament off of the cabinet.

"Anyway, I expect you up at 8am sharp, I will send a house-elf up to help you get ready (if you like) for our busy schedule-" she began placing the ornament lazily on the shelf.

"-Hold up! What schedule?" I said exasperated by all this new information.

"Do not worry Lorvamo, it has already been set, now there is a nightgown in the closet I think it should fit and an outfit prepared for tomorrow," she said counting them off on her fingers. "Oh yes!" she said smiling at me "My son, I assume you know him, Draco Malfoy will be arriving in a week, he will be staying in the north wing when he arrives, a few of his friends may also come here so you may have to share your room with a few of his girl-friends," she said smiling at me.

"Okay? Anything else?" I said racking my brain for space for all this new knowledge.

"No, everything is set!" she said excitedly "Don't forget be ready by 8.30am," she said walking out of the door again. "Goodnight Lorvamo," She said closing the door behind her.

I squealed angrily and ran over to the bed face down and screamed into it. 'How could this all happen in one day!' I got up angrily and walked into the bathroom splashing my face with warm water. I dabbed it dry with a towel and stripped myself of my robes and uniform, placing them in laundry basket and than walking into the closet, I saw my lone outfit for tomorrow hanging in a black bag with a pair of tweed black shoes beneath them. I walked over to the cubbyhole shelves and pulled out my nightgown, which to me looked more like a lacy dress.

'I'm so tired right now I don't care,' I slipped into it and preceded to the bed, I flipped it open and slid into it. 'At least this place is comfy,'

I lay my head on the pillow and drifted off into a sweet sleep.


	3. What is that?

Chapter 3 – What is that?

I awoke to a small knobbly finger poking me in my shoulder.

"Miss, Miss must get up, Wake up miss," a squeaky voice said from somewhere beside me.

I rolled over and almost jumped out of my skin. "Whoa, you scared me!" I said with my hand to my chest.

"Sorry to have startled you miss but it is now 5 past 8 and miss must get ready," the house elf said stepping away from the bed allowing me to get out.

"Okay, I'm going to have a quick shower, give me yell when it's 8.25 ok?" I said walking over to the bathroom door.

"Yes Miss," it squeaked "But what should Inty do while I is waiting?" she said her ears flopping as she walked over to me slightly.

"Inty, will I be having breakfast with Narcissa in my schedule?" I said turning on the shower.

"No, Master says you is too busy for breakfast but will have a quick lunch at 1pm," she squeaked as she began dusting things.

"Okay, could you bring me up some tea and toast," I said taking off my nightgown and underwear.

"Ok, Inty will do as told," she said and with a loud pop she was gone.

I jumped in the shower the warm water soothing. I used the shampoo and conditioner, which smelled oddly familiar and the soap, which smelled of, Rose petals and left my skin feeling soft.

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and then blow-dried my hair, which as normal, was frizzy and had fly-a ways.

I walked into the walk-in closet and dropped my towels. I grabbed the lone bag and opened it only to find a business looking black suit.

The jacket was made out of the same tweed material as my shoes and my skirt was made of a floaty satin and chiffon fabric it was very flowy and ended mid thigh.

I had a thin white silk blouse as well.

I rolled my eyes and got dressed slipping on my shoes carefully. I turned around and looked in the mirror behind me. I didn't look bad. 'But my hair?'

I attempted to tie it in a tight bun, failing miserably, deciding to leave it down. I walked out of the room to see Inty place my breakfast on the table. I sat down and ate quickly.

I than jumped up and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I than done a quick once over and thanked Inty and walked quickly down the corridor only to meet Narcissa and another small plump looking lady beside her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I see," said the lady beside Narcissa said.

"Good Morning Mrs Malfoy," I said descending the stairs carefully as the lady began writing on her clipboard.

"Good Morning, Lorvamo," She said sweetly as she smiled at my attire.

"Could you please call me Starlet?" I said as I reached her.

"Of course Starlet, anyway first up we have an appointment at the optometrist, 9am, 11am we have a hair appointment, 12am we are meeting a few people than at 1pm we will have lunch at Le Grand, 3pm we will be studying the proper ways to table manners, with 'The Lady Jennifer Stewarts' from England, 7pm you will be having dinner, 8pm you will be studying 9.30 is bedtime," she finished as she pushed me towards the front door.

"Okay, what's going on? I already had a check up last week for my eyes with Madam Pomfrey and 2 hours on my hair? Come on really? Last time it took five minutes and it looked fine," I said tugging on the ends of my hair.

"Do not argue, we are already running 5 minutes late according to schedule," Narcissa said grabbing my arm and pulling towards the fireplace, the plump looking lady in tow "Oh yes, this is Madeline Chalmers, my personal assistant," Narcissa said as I stepped into the green flames

I turned to introduce myself to the assistant only to see her throw some floo powder at my feet and yell "Sight and See," in a loud voice.

"Out you get," Narcissa, said happily pulling me towards the counter of a crisp white room. "Excuse me we have an appointment, with Dr. Wickham," she said peering over the counter.

The girl looked up her eyes a crisp grey blue; it contrasted heavily with her black hair "He will be arriving shortly, until than you may take a seat," she said snootily at Mrs Malfoy. The two glared at each other until Chalmers stepped in.

"Right this way Narcissa, Starlet, he's waiting," Madeline, said ushering us past the counter, the girl pulled her wand out.

"I said he will be-" she began angrily

"I'm here! Oh my- Narcissa! It has been too long my sweet," he said coming in and kissing her on both cheeks, he ushered us into his office leaving a very angry receptionist in his wake.

"Now are you looking for more coloured contacts or just having a check up?" He said ushering her to a seat behind his desk, he pulled out his wand and a translucent stick and smiled at her

"Oh-ho," Narcissa giggled "Not me today, I came here to ask I for coloured contacts for Starlet here," she said gesturing me. He looked at me and gasped.

"Oh my-" He said side stepping Narcissa and striding over to me. He took the glasses off of my face gently and I blinked stupidly at the blurry form in front of me.

"You have beautiful eyes, though I think that we could try something a _little_ outrageous, _Lumos,_" he said pointing his wand at my eyes. I saw the blinding flash of light and heard him mutter something else.

I tried to close my eyes from the light but couldn't close them; I felt my eyes water as the light was forced into my eyes, I felt a light pressure on them and soon saw a pink glitter forcing itself into my eyes as the light turned a deep violet.

All the sudden the room turned black. "Oh my god! I'm BLIND!" I squealed. I tried to get up but I felt arms hold me down in my chair.

I blinked my eyes, panicking until the room slowly started to come into focus again; I relaxed a little until I heard someone gasp. I blinked my eyes again and saw Narcissa holding a hand over her mouth and Madeline nodding in approval.

"Do I look that bad?" I said clenching my hands onto my knees.

"Oh! This must be the best ever contacts I have created I am going to name it after you! 'Starlet Eyes,' my newest inspiration!" He said clapping his hands together and smiling.

'Wonder what he done? Hey wait-where are my glasses?' I touched my nose and around my eyes searching for my glasses 'I can see,' I smiled widely.

"Madeline, if we are done. Schedule an Orthodonture appointment with Dr. Simile," Narcissa said to Madeline who had whipped out her wand and had a planner out in front of her, I saw her scribble quickly.

"We only have 5 minutes now, so I suggest a quick cup of tea and the only spare time slot is at 8pm, in her study, but it is perfect timing as she can sleep off any medications better," She said flipping through her book planner.

"Well, I'll take us to Madame Martins and find her an outfit for tomorrow night's dinner," Narcissa said smiling.

"Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again Narcissa," Dr. Wickham said kissing her on her hand. Madeline nodded her head curtly and apparated away.

"The pleasures been mine, _au revior_," Narcissa said flicking her wrist at him and ushering me out the room.

"Thank you, and good day," I said waving at him as Narcissa pulled me out of the room. I saw her hand holding her wand flimsily. I saw her face contort in concentration and she flicked her wand before smiling and ushering me out of the door.

"Bye," I said turning around, waving at the receptionist. She glared as we walked out, I looked up at Narcissa she smiled and nodded curtly.

I stepped out into the open only to hear a loud squeal as Narcissa chuckled, ushering me through the crowd. We walked down a block or two through the winter snow, which rustled around our feet and soon came to a bright looking shop, which had many kinds of different pretty dresses and suits on display in the window.

"Ah, here we are," Narcissa, said sweetly a twinkle glowing in her eye. I stepped into the warm room, and dusted off the snow from my shoulders. In a flash of baby blue I felt myself being ushered into a changing room and dress thrust into my arms, along with a suit. I blinked twice as I looked in the mirror, dumb struck as to how I ended up in here.

"Just try on the clothes and hurry, we've only got a few minutes," Narcissa called from the other side.

I stripped out of my clothes and tried on the suit. I felt the blouse hang loosely off of me a few buttons left tastefully left undone.

I slipped on the black pants and than began to slip on the blazer. I soon felt the material tightening on my legs and around my waist and arms. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the material had now clung to my body comfortably and did justice to my butt and made my boobs look bigger.

"Is the suit suppose constrict like this?" I yelled over the door.

"Yes, I think it looks good, I have one myself, anyway hurry up, I'd like to see the dress on you," Narcissa said, I heard her tapping her foot incessantly.

I rolled my eyes and peeled off the suit and looked at the dress. 'It looks nice,' I slipped it on and smiled.

The dress was black and fell mid thigh, it was a black halter, and the low cut fell just below my breasts and flared out from my hips. I turned in the mirror and saw that it stopped mid back.

"Is it okay?" I said walking out of the room. Narcissa smiled at me.

"It looks lovely," she said gaping at me smiling "Oh if only Draco could see you now, I bet you he'd wet his trousers at how gorgeous you are," she cooed. I smiled restraining myself from my evil retort about Drac- I mean Malfoy.

"Isn't it a bit much though? Y'know for a dinner?" I said twirling so that the skirt swirled dangerously high around my upper thighs.

"Of course not, come on I'll get Madeline to get you some other things for you later tonight," Narcissa said smiling and nudging me into the room again.

I smiled appreciatively and got dressed into my clothes and was about to pay.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's on your fathers account," Narcissa said showing a note to Madame Martins, who nodded and handed the note back to Narcissa.

She put my clothes in a cute pink bag and we walked out into the snow once again, I looked up at Narcissa.

"Are you going to tell me who my dad is?" I said walking faster to catch up with her long strides.

"You will meet him soon, not to worry, anyway we must hurry my stylist is waiting," She said pushing me into one of the street fireplaces.

The green flames licked at the surroundings, I saw Narcissa take a small pouch out of her pocket, and it was floo powder.

"_Pierre Stylus, France,_" She said, in a swish of colour we went zooming through the fireplaces, passing enough to make my head spin.

We came to an abrupt stop and I felt my knees buckle, I fell face forward falling into something warm and squishy. I looked up and saw I was in a brightly coloured room; it was hot pink with splashes of orange. I got up off of the cushion positioned carefully on the floor were I had fallen.

It was clean cut and had many different designs around it, we were in the reception, where they had 2 squishy looking pink chairs placed in front of the counter. To the right you could see about 10 salon chairs, all occupied with a person reading a magazine or newspaper, and about 6 other hairdressers, walking between all of them checking what had to be done.

"Narcissa, darlink you 'ave come to zee me agarn? Did you nort like your hair cut? Oh, I vill be sure to kill myzelf after I fix it!" A skinny looking dark skinned man said coming up to Narcissa and slapping his hand angrily, before hugging Narcissa.

"I made and appointment for Starlet here," she said gesturing me once Pierre had stepped back.

He took one look at me and his smile quickly fell. "Oh my goodness you came to the right place!" he came over to me and began picking at bits of me, as I stood there dumbfounded.

"_Jonathan!_ Quick it's an emergency!" Pierre called to an archway to our left. A man came quickly through the archway holding a hairbrush and hair straightener.

He looked around and wildly and spotted me, he lodged his things haphazardly into his belt, which had other assorted hair styling objects and than came up to me with a look of shock on his face.

"_Sacra bluer_! Zis is _horeeble!_" he pulled out his wand and pointed it behind me, I saw small white board appear out of thin air a whiteboard marker quivering slightly. I looked at him and his eyes softened slightly. "You 'ave vondervul eyes," he said before I saw the marker start scribbling furiously as he fingered at my hair and circled around me like a vulture.

"Zis, Narcissa," Pierre said gesturing the guy swirling around me, "Is Jonathan Stylus, my younger brozer, my alzo new apprentice, I dare zay 'e has the magic touch," Pierre said chuckling as he ushered Narcissa to a seat.

"Don't worry dear, when we're done, I'll come and get you," Narcissa said as Pierre charmed the coffee machine and it started pouring coffee and the milk started frothing in a jug.

"okee, I zink that vill be all," Jonathan said nodding his head as the marker stopped writing. I looked at the board and saw that it had so much writing on it I couldn't read it.

"Zis vay," He said ushering to a secluded room through the archway.

Exactly 1 hour and 57 minutes later 

"Perfect," Jonathan said wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, I sighed and blinked my eyes tiredly.

"Now, turn around and zee zis mazterpiece of vork I 'ave created," Jonathan said turning my chair around.

I squealed and jumped out of the chair and hugged him, I jumped up and down and kissed him on the cheek. I resorted back to the mirror as onlookers looked in my direction.

"I think I'd like to marry you!" I said hugging him again. He smiled and patted me on the head.

"Come on, ve must show Narcissa, 'ow gorgeous you look," He said walking out of the room. I followed him a smirk plastered to my face.

"Now, attention, attention," Jonathan said clapping his hands shushing the room. "I'd like you all to meet the new and improoved Starlet," He said sidestepping; I heard some clapping and looked up.

"Oh my goodness! Jonathan this is wonderful, she looks fabulous!" Narcissa said kissing Jonathan on the cheek.

"I must admit it vas challenging," he said smiling at me. I fell into a seat beside me and fan my face.

"Oh here is the payment for all the work you have done and a _little _tip, for your fantastic work," Narcissa said handing over small pouch of money.

He opened it and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "I insist you take zome back, zis is a zmall fortune, you 'ave 'anded me," he said handing back the pouch.

Narcissa looked back sternly "take it, do not argue," she said pushing back to him. Jonathan smiled weakly back and nodded.

"Thank you Narcissa, you are very generous," he said bowing to her.

"Don't be silly," She said smiling once more, she came over to me and grasped my upper arm and pulled me up so I was standing "_au revior,_" she said waving politely at them "thank you Jonathan!" I said before feeling compression on my chest and body. It soon released and I looked around. We were standing in a cosy looking restaurant.

"I'd like you to meet my friends, they are excited to meet you," Narcissa said waving at table, I followed looking around the room; it was very romantic and Italian looking.

"Narcissa and I assume Starlet," A thin looking brunette said.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said standing beside Narcissa as she sat down.

"Okay this is Janette Goyle," Narcissa began pointing to her left where a female version of Goyle sat "Florence Crabbe, Christina Flint, Amanda Blaise, Renee Harlem and of course your aunt Samantha Parkinson" She said gesturing around the table at all the woman. I smiled weakly at Mrs Parkinson, who had an amazing appearance of a pug dog like her daughter.

"Okay enough with the formalities, lets dig in," Narcissa said picking up her menu.

I looked around the table surely enough there was no other chairs.

"Excuse me Mrs Malfoy?" I said quietly. She turned around and comprehension dawned on her face.

"You may sit over there, I invited Pansy to come and keep you company for the rest of the week," Narcissa said smiling at me. "She will be staying with us to keep you company for the next few days, she will be staying in the room next door to yours," Narcissa said happily. I smiled weakly and sat down angrily at the table nearby.

'Why of all people Pansy? Bloody wench,' I looked up into none other than the pug dog's face itself.

"What did you do to your face!" Pansy shrieked. I rolled my eyes as she sat down staring at me. 'I can't look that bad, can I?'

"What would you like miss?" A waiter said beside me. I felt him place a menu in front of me, his arm brushing against my hand. I turned to look at him.

"Holy- I mean can I have a-" I looked down at the menu again, 'I don't even know how to pronounce half of these?' I looked up at the waiter 'man he's hot,' I shook my head of those thoughts. "Just give me the specials." I said handing him back the menu.

"I'll have a lite-salad," Pansy said smirking at him. She winked at him as I rolled my eyes. He walked away quickly.

"I bet you love living in Draco's house, I bet you just love knowing that he live's just upstairs," Pansy screeched, as the salad was placed in front of her.

I thanked the waiter as he placed down my plate; I began slicing up my lean beef, smothering it in the sauce. "I don't know what you're talking about? His room is on the same floor," I said lodging the piece of meat in my mouth as Pansy almost choked on her piece of lettuce.

"What!" she spat, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you staying on the second floor?" She said angrily. I nodded my head "I never get to stay on the second floor," She whispered to herself "What wing are you in!" She said glaring at me.

"I'm staying in the left wing," I said sipping my water.

We finished our meal in silence. I think what I had said affected her more than I thought. I smirked evilly to myself.

I wiped the corners off my mouth placing the napkin on the table beside me taking a sip of my water. I looked up at Pansy

"If you go anywhere near Draco's room, I will kill you," She said angrily as Narcissa and the others stood up.

"I wouldn't want to go anywhere near someone who lets you touch them," I said as Pansy passed me I smirked as she stopped to glare at me. I walked past her and up to the parents.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear," Mrs Flint said looking down on me smiling her crooked smile.

'At least we know where flint gets his horrendous teeth,' "Thank you Mrs Flint," I said smiling. 'God her breath stinks, jeez woman get a breath mint!'

"Oh please call me Christina," She said smiling at me again.

"Ok, Christina," I said laughing as the other ladies laughed with me. Pansy glared at me. I smirked in her direction.

"Well, we must be off, Starlet has got some lessons, I think Pansy might enjoy doing them too," Narcissa said to my aunt. She glared at Pansy before looking back at Narcissa.

"Of course," She said nodding curtly. She conjured up a small pouch and handed it over to Pansy "Don't spend all of it in one go sweetie," she said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes mummy," Pansy said kissing her on the cheek and walking over to Narcissa.

"Okay, we must be off now," Narcissa said kissing each of the parents on the cheek before we departed via floo network back to the Manor.

We followed Narcissa into the dining room, were a lady dressed neatly sat waiting. Narcissa nodded and left me and Pansy in the room.

"I am Lady Jennifer Stewarts, first lesson table manners!" She snapped. I jumped and looked at Pansy, she smirked and glared at me.

_6.30pm…still in the dining room_

I looked carefully down the table and picked up a blunt knife, I sighed with relief. I adjusted myself in my seat trying to find a comfortable position since we had scarves tied around our shoulders; Mrs Stewarts said it had something to do with posture.

I heard a loud whip like sound and looked up "WRONG AGAIN MISS PARKINSON!" I saw Pansy holding her hand and smirked at her as she glared back.

The lady smiled at me "You should learn something from Starlet over here, she doesn't even need any help at all," Mrs Stewarts said angrily.

"Excuse me Mrs Stewarts?" I looked over to the door, I saw it open as if nothing had come in, and I heard some feet padding across the room over to Mrs Stewarts. I saw knobbly hand hold up a letter up and realised it was a house elf. I looked up at Mrs Stewarts who smirked wider.

"You will be having dinner with me today, Narcissa and Lucius have other things to attend to," She looking down at the house elf.

"Snap to it, serve us our dinner," Mrs Stewarts said angrily. Throwing the screwed up letter at it. I heard it shuffle out the door and than more feet pattering into the room.

Dinner went as did the lesson, I ate nervously wondering if I was eating correctly, or not, looking up occasionally to see Pansy holding her hand.

Eventually Mrs Stewarts got tired of getting up to hit pansy herself that she charmed her whip to do it by itself.

When dinner was finally finished I padded up to my room. Pansy in tow, she looked at me angrily as she walked further down the hall to her room. I saw her walk into it 'Wonder why she is so annoyed that I get this room?' I turned to my door and pulled it open.

I stopped at the sight before me; I saw a dentist chair situated in the centre of my room and Madeline standing beside it with the dentist washing his hands in a small bowl on the table.

"Ah, here you are, come on," Madeline said pulling me onto the chair. I looked around nervously.

"Narcissa couldn't be here, she was busy, but don't worry you'll be fine," Madeline said as I nodded my head dumbly.

"Okay just open your mouth and relax," The dentist said lowering the chair and shining the light at my mouth.

All of a sudden there was another blinding light and I passed out.


	4. Partly angry, partly mesmerized

Chapter 4 –

I found out that I had been knocked out and woke up with perfect teeth the next morning. During the rest of the week Madeline and Narcissa had taken me shopping for new clothes, tagging along was Jonathan Stylus. Pansy had come along too shooting evil glances at me often. I had no idea why.

So I had bought all my new clothes, for what? I have no idea, but the week went past quickly.

I was also put into a room in the north wing as Pansy at one point had walked in on me in the bathroom we shared. Narcissa insisted I get more privacy as a guest in her home. Which made Pansy even angrier. I still have no idea why.

One week later 

"Ah…home sweet…._ hello?_" A voice called from the doorway. I shifted around in the bed, 'wait did someone just? - Nah must have been my imagination,'

I rolled over and opened my eyes stretching my arms. I propped myself up on my elbows and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Malfoy!" I squealed pulling the covers around my chest.

"Damn this is one sweet as early Christmas present," Malfoy said taking off his jersey and dropping his trunk. I reached over and grabbed my wand off the bedside cabinet.

"Take one more step, and I will hex you," I said pointing my wand at him.

"Wait a sec…is that you Starlet?" He said coming closer to me his eyes concentrated on my face. I blushed under all the attention.

"Yes its me, now excuse me a second but I just woke up and would like to get dressed," I said pulling the covers tightly around me.

He smirked and I felt my heart flutter 'That's not normal,' I gathered the blankets around me as he came closer to me. He sat down on the bed and leaned over to me.

"Don't you wear '_anything_' when you go to sleep?" He said his eyes peering down. I blushed

"What I wear or don't wear is none of your concern," I said sitting up properly and pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Really?" Draco said tugging on the blankets.

I quickly stood up pulling the sheet with me; I wrapped it haphazardly around me. Draco shot off to tackle me as I ran away from him, my wand lying useless on the bed.

I felt Draco's arm tug on the sheet and soon felt a cool breeze against my body as I stood there in my lacy red lingerie, I shuddered and turned around looking venomously at Draco, he smirked and stood there looking up and down.

"Y'know the uniforms, just don't do you any justice?" He said smirking at me his eyes meeting mine. His smirk slowly faded.

I ran at him as he turned tail and ran around his table and sofa; I finally caught up with him tackling him on the bed. I pinned him down my lower half on his lower abdomen. I held his wrists tightly under my grip.

"Good Merlin, you look hot," He said smiling at our position. I glared daggers at him.

"Hello…Draco. WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE DOING TO HIM!" Pansy screeched.

I turned around and looked shocked at her. 'How am I suppose to explain this?'

"You know I really don't mind being here and all but I kind of need to go tell my mum, I'm here," Draco said from beneath me. I looked down on him about to get off.

"DRACO…." I looked over to the door and saw Lucius. He looked at me than Draco and he smirked at me as I blushed.

"I see you 2 have met," Lucius said smirking at Draco. I rolled off of Draco and grabbed Draco's shirt off of the floor and put it on, since it was the closest thing I had to cover up.

"I could get use to that," Draco whispered into my ear. I shoved him angrily

"Well have a good look cause it won't be happening anytime soon," I said, nodding at Lucius and walking into the bathroom, knowing that my I was revealing a dangerous amount.

I locked the door and stripped out of my nightie and took a hot shower, I accioed my bikini, shorts and a t-shirt, I put them on and threw my wet towel in the basket, I grabbed a fresh one and departed towards the leisure room.

I walked down the corridors looking around at everything. I heard the doorbell go off and continued walking around.

"Holy-" I turned around to see who had spoken, I rolled my eyes and continued walking down the corridor.

"Hold on, hold on, who are you? And why haven't I met such this gorgeous creature before?" Flint said holding my upper arm.

I pulled his hand off of my arm "Because you already know me, and don't ever touch me again with your filthy tainted fingers," I said glaring at him and ascending the stairs.

I walked over towards the pool and saw Pansy giggling at Draco who waved at Flint and the others.

I dropped my towel and ditched my t-shirt and shirts, I heard Flint Cat-call along with some other people I didn't know, I looked over and saw Draco staring at me weirdly, he shook his head and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and dove into the water doing a few laps.

"Hey Starlet? Draco, Is Starlet here?" I stopped swimming and looked up and I saw Draco pointing at me.

"Oh my god! DES'" I squealed swimming over to the edge of the pool.

"Whoa, Starlet? You look hot!" She said smiling and eyeing me up. I smiled nervously.

"Whatever, bitch, I'm so glad you're here, I've been stuck here for a whole week and nobody's telling me anything," I said climbing out of the pool. We started walking over to everyone else.

"Come on, let's see the others, I want you to meet my boyfriend," She said pulling me over to the spa that everyone was now sitting in.

I saw her lean in and kiss someone; she leaned back and looked at me "Blaise, this is my best friend Starlet and Starlet this is Blaise," she said gesturing him. I smiled at him as she dropped her towel and climbed into the pool, already sucking face with him. I saw Marcus shift over and make some space between him and Draco.

"Care to join us Starlet?" Marcus said smiling gesturing the space between them.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at him. I turned tail, diving into to the cool water of the pool, (it was heated) I floated lazily across the surface pondering about everything that was going to happen at the banquet, maybe that night I would find something out about my father?

I heard a loud splash and I got splash back on my face. I fell into the depths of the water and felt someone's arm wrap around my waist.

I broke the surface of the water spluttering water. I turned around and saw Alex. My eyes filled with pure hatred.

"You're Following me now! You freak! Get away from me!" I screamed pushing him away from me. I swam over to the edge of the pool, and saw a random man staring at me from the doorway and soon I saw Lucius and a few parents coming beside him looking at me as I glared daggers at Alex.

"Is something wrong?" he hissed in my direction, the room deftly silent.

"I'm fine," I said getting out of the pool and grabbing my towel, I gave one last look of hatred at Alex and sat down on one of the chairs.

"If anything is wrong, just give another yell," Lucius said to me, glancing quickly at the guy in front and than back at me.

"Sure, Inty?" I called, she apparated in front of me. "Can I have a glass of butterbeer?" I said drying myself off in a deck chair. I heard the elf leave with a loud crack before it came back with a glass of butterbeer held on a tray for me.

I saw the random guy stare at the guy; he than turned and everyone followed him out. 'Mm? Wonder if I know him?' I thanked Inty and lay down on the chair sipping on the butterbeer.

_After about 5 minutes._

"Draco wants you to come over," I looked up and saw it was Goyle.

"He said it was-uh-rude for a guest to not talk to him," Goyle finished dumbly.

"I'm not going," I said finishing my butterbeer in one gulp.

"I didn't want to do this," Goyle said and next thing I know I'm being carried over on his shoulder, I feel my body splash in the hot water, I resurface quickly glaring death at him.

"Draco, what do you want?" I said angrily from the middle of the spa.

"Just take a seat," Draco said gesturing the only spare seat. Between him and Flint.

'Over my dead body am I going to sit next to him?'

I rolled my eyes and swam over to Alex and Warrington; I smirked and sat down on Warrington's lap.

Inty came over and handed me another butterbeer. I looked up and saw Draco glaring at me, I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head looking over to Flint who looked angrily at Warrington.

"Let's play spin he bottle," Pansy said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and began to get up. I felt myself being pulled down; I looked around and saw Warrington smirking at me.

I sat down angrily, taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"I'll go first," Pansy said conjuring a bottle. She spun it and it landed on Alex, I suppressed a giggle, as Pansy came over and kissed him.

Everyone in turn spun it kissing whom ever; I smiled, as I had not been kissed yet by any of the people before me.

"Draco, I hope it lands on me," Pansy cooed, I looked up it was Draco's turn. I watched as the bottle spun through the water, as if in slow motion it stopped on me.

I looked up shocked as the guys began hooting.

"Damn Draco, I wanted to kiss her," Flint said angrily. I saw Draco shoot him a quick glance before looking back at me.

"Ah this is my worst nightmare coming to life!" I covered my mouth in shock as I covered my mouth.

"It won't be that bad," Draco said smirking while pulling my arm as I fell into his lap. I looked down at him partly angry, partly mesmerized.

"Just be on with it," I said closing my eyes, I soon felt his lips crash down on mine. I heard hooting and whistling in the background.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and I slipped my tongue into his mouth and his found mine, I suddenly pushed away, breathing heavily.

"Wasn't that bad now was it?" Draco said smirking at me.

"Uh?" I slowly stood up and got out of the spa. I walked over to the pool and sat on the edge. 'I was just kissed by Malfoy. My archenemy, my-' I fell into the pool, and dove deep into the pool.

I swam around floating through the water; I looked around seeing other people's feet around in the water. I closed my eyes floating through it 'I can't believe I kissed Malfoy, and I liked it…' I propelled through the water 'I can't believe I kissed him, I didn't push him off or anything, I just kissed him' I felt something brush my waist and I broke the surface.

"You alright?" Des' said swimming over to me, "You look like you've seen ghost?" She said stopping once she got to me.

"I'm-I've got to go," I said swimming slowly to the edge of the pool. I climbed out lazily and walked back in a daze towards my room.

I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I continued walking. The footsteps walking quickly, I began to walk faster only to hear the footsteps come closer. I began running and soon felt my body hit the wall.

I turned around and saw Flint, his eyes staring hungrily at me. "You know you like me, the way you look at me," He said pushing me against the wall with his body.

I tried to move only to find I can't move he had me pinned.

I screamed, but soon found I couldn't talk, I tried to scream and squirmed endlessly as Flint began kissing my neck forcefully and groping at my breasts.

I closed my eyes as tears streaked down my face; I felt my wrists jerk forward and I fell to the floor in a heap tears staining my cheeks.

I felt someone pull me up and hold me to them as I cried in to their shoulder; I looked to my left and saw Flint cowering on the floor. I looked up and saw that the guy I had seen earlier was holding me.

He escorted me back to my room as I cried into his shoulder. "Th-thank you," I stuttered as he sat me down on my sofa.

"It's okay, just be more careful tonight," he said holding my chin up. I looked up into his eyes noticing how familiar they looked.

"Dad?" I said looking into his deep brown eyes and charming features. He smiled.

"Awfully perceptive for a 17 year old." He said hugging me.

"What's-What's my last name?" I asked shakily. He held my hand.

"Your last name is Riddle, and I am Tom Marvolo Riddle," He said looking up at me.

I gaped at him "My dad is The Dark Lord!" I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, if you put it that way, you can just call me dad though," He said smiling and kissing my hand.

"Okay…dad," I said smiling, I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you…dad," I said pulling away.

"Don't mention it, anyway, as your father I ask that tonight you spend it with Draco-" He began

"-SAY WHAT!" I bellowed.

"-I know it is a weird thing to ask but Draco can protect you, for us parents will not be here tonight, we are going on a mission," He said standing up.

"I-uh…fine," I said feeling vulnerable from the attack of Flint earlier.

He held my hand and walked me towards Malfoy's room, we passed Flint as we walked down the corridor and I clung onto my Dads arm. We finally made it Draco's room.

He opened the door and kissed me on the head, "Goodnight my sweet," He said walking away.

I walked into Draco's room, and pulled off my bikini leaving it on the floor, I ran into the bathroom and scrubbed my skin raw. I called Inty to get me my nightie; She immediately popped in and gave it to me as I cried helplessly on the bathroom floor.

I finally got dressed and came out, Inty gave me something to eat and I ate slowly, not feeling very hungry.

I brushed my teeth and went over to Draco's bed, I cried into his pillows, my eyes red and puffy.

I heard the door open and I hear some giggling, which suddenly stopped "What's she doing here?" She screeched. I sniffed and looked up at the doorway.

I groggily got up from the bed and gave Draco the note, his eyes darted across the paper, I saw a glint of anger cross his features until his eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Flint?" He said unbelieving. I nodded my head as another tear slipped out.

"And than Riddle?- Well I mean _your dad_? " He said. I nodded as the tears rushed out of my eyes and I ran over and threw myself at his bed crying.

I heard him telling Pansy to go away, her screaming over riding my cries. I heard Draco close the door and sigh; he walked into the bathroom as I climbed into the blankets holding them tightly around me, as I stopped crying.

He than walked out in his pyjama bottoms and turned off the light, the moon shining brightly outside his window.

I felt him climb in beside me; I felt his eyes on me and turned over to look at him. "What?" I said as a tear slipped out of my eyes. He raised a hand wiped it away as I closed my eyes leaning into his palm.

"I won't let him near you again," He said moving closer the moonlight gleaming off of his chiselled chest.

"Promise," I said letting more tears spill out of my eyes.

"I promise," He said draping an arm around my waist and holding me close to him. I leaned into his chest crying and than falling asleep.


	5. I'm glad you like it

Chapter 5 – I'm glad you like it

'Where am I? Oh, man I feel like crap,' I roll over and wipe my eyes groggily. I look over to the clock '11:00? Man I slept late…' I close my eyes and roll onto my other side snuggling into a newly acquired heated pillow.

"Mmm," I mumble, I feel my pillow move… 'Since when do pillows move?' I open an eye and look up into the handsome-I mean _evil_ face of Malfoy.

"Good Morning," He mumbles, attempting to smooth his dishevelled morning hair.

"Hi…" I whisper, I feel his arm tighten around my waist as he yawns.

"Man, Pansy is gonna flip," He chuckles. I smile as I think of the look on her face. I let out a giggle. I instantly cover my mouth as Draco looks down on me.

"It's okay to laugh y'know?" He says smiling down on me. I smile slightly, before remembering last night's events…

I look at my arm and see and a handprint bruise on it.

"I don't want you anywhere near Flint today." Draco states angrily. I look up to him, looking into his eyes. 'Does he actually care?'

"-The Dark Lor- I mean _your dad_ says for you to stay with me at all times," Draco finishes, looking away.

I look up into his eyes, as he peers down into mine. "Thanks…for looking after me, last night," I say looking away.

"Don't mention it," He says barely above a whisper. I look back at him, I feel his arm pull me closer to him as he leans in, and I begin to flutter my eyes closed as I feel him nearing me.

:Knock! Knock:

I look over to the door and feel Draco's head sidle around my neck; I turn around to look at him, before a loud crash makes me almost jump on Draco.

I peep over his chest to see everyone crowded around the bed and a furious looking Pansy.

"I knew it! I knew you'd jump him the first night he'd arrive!" Pansy screeched.

I looked up to Draco who was smirking wildly; I punched him in the shoulder and clambered off the bed only to feel his arm drag me back in.

I turn to look at him anger written all over my face. "What!" I say angrily.

He looks upset but than shakes his head "Don't take too long, we got things to attend to," He says angrily. I shove his arm off of me and stomp over to the bathroom.

I slam the door shut behind me and restrain a smile 'Why am I smiling?' I look in the mirror and see I have horrible bed hair. 'No wonder she thought we…' I smiled, before realizing what I just thought; I hit myself on the arm and turned on the shower.

I took a quick shower before grabbing my towel and wrapping it around myself, I walked into the room to see Pansy looking annoyed and everyone staring intently at me, I saw Flint and turned to walk back into the bathroom. I stood leaning against the doorframe.

"DRACO!" I yelled through the door, I heard him stomp over and I opened the door pulling him in.

"Whoa! I didn't know you wanted me that bad…" He says with a smirk as I push him onto the counter.

"I need you walk me to my room," I said peering at the door anxiously.

"Why?" He said dumbly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Because I need some clothes," I said blushing since I was just in a towel.

"Well, you can just borrow some of mine for now, I don't want- I mean _you _shouldn't go around in just a towel, than we can walk to your room," He said leaning over into a cupboard.

'Man he's got a nice arse, I mean oh my god! I can't believe I just thought that!' I mentally slap myself.

"Here," He says shoving it in my arms, I unfold it and see it's his pyjama top.

I look at him "Turn around, and face the wall," I said pointing at the wall.

"Are you sure?" He says smirking; I force him to turn around as I drop the towel.

I quickly slip into the top, which reached my mid thigh. And is loose.

"Done yet?" He says impatiently, I turn around and look at him.

"Yeah, I'm done, come on," I said walking over to the door and unlocking it. I feel his arm catch mine and I peer at him

"What?" I said my hand still grasped on the doorknob. He comes over to stand next to me and slips his arm around my waist tightly. I glare at him, until I see he opens the door and pulls me out.

"Whoa, did you guys go for round 2?" Blaise says as Des' lets out a giggle. I blush and glare at him, and pull Draco's arm out of the room.

"What's so funny!" I say angrily as Draco smirks wildly.

"Nothing," He says with a slight chuckle. I grimace at him and turn down the corridor. I walk over to my room and see a huge mess covering my floor.

"Damn, I knew she's raid my stuff," I said rummaging my way through the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Chalmers did this?" Draco said picking up a lacy pink bra. I snatched it off him blushing.

"No, your dear ol' girlfriend Pansy," I said angrily, shoving it in a draw when I walked into the closet. I rummaged through and found a lacy cream bra and matching boy leg briefs. I stuck them on top of the cabinet, as I felt Draco moving behind me.

I walked over to my dresses, and found a nice floaty light green one, which fell at the hip; I grabbed a pair of faded jeans as well. I looked around my shoe rack and found a cute pair of strappy flats, with a small light green rose on them.

I walked over to the dresser and noticed my underwear was missing.

I turned around and saw Draco, dangling it off his finger. "Give it back." I demanded walking over to him, my face blushing furiously.

"Only if you kiss me," He said pulling kissy faces at me. I rolled my eyes at him and began snatching at it, until he held it high above him.

"Y'know, I'm glad I made you wear my shirt," Draco said peering down; I noticed the shirt nearing extreme levels of exposed area.

I gasped and let my arms down, I peered up at Draco, and he tapped his lips. I sighed and leaned in, I saw him lean in as well. I smirked evilly as he closed his eyes.

I snatched my underwear out of his loose hand, and ruffled his hair more. I grabbed my clothes quickly and walked into the bathroom. I got dressed smiling evilly to myself. I done some light make-up and than done my hair in loose curls.

I walked out and saw Draco, looking angrily at me from my bed. I went over to him and sat on his lap, catching him by surprise.

"If I didn't hate you as much as I do, I'd kiss you," I said tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

"So, I'll settle with this," I slapped him across the head and ran out of my room laughing as he chased me.

I turned to look at him as he followed a smirk playing his lips, all of the sudden he stopped smiling and looked angry, my smile fell as I ran head first into someone.

"Hello, miss me already?" Flint said holding an arm lazily around my waist.

I got up quickly as tears sprung to my eyes. Draco came to a halt and pulled me behind him.

"Flint," He said, with no expression as his fist clenched beside him as it slid off my arm.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with my girl? Can't I have your seconds?" He said smacking his lips as he looked at me; I cowered behind Draco, before turning and running down the corridor.

I heard their distant shouting as I ran into the closest room. I slid down the door and cried helplessly into my arms.

"Starlet?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw a blurry figure sitting on the bed.

"Yeah…" I said sniffing. I wiped my eyes angrily as she came over wrapping an arm around me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She said as more tears sprung to my eyes.

I got up angry with myself as I cried helplessly, walking towards the balcony.

"I-I- …he-…than…Oh my god!" I burst out into fresh sobs as Des' held me in a warm hug as I rocked back and forth.

"Come on, it's okay, you'll be fine," Des' said shoeing away someone.

"Des'…" I began looking up at her "Flint…he tried to-to…he-he _touched_ me," I said looking down at the ground.

"He didn't" Destiny gasped. I looked up and nodded.

Two boxes of Kleenex and a box of chocolates later 

"Are you going to be okay now?" Des' said shoving a chocolate peppermint in her mouth.

"I'll be fine, I got Draco to look after me, and Dad said he had to _kind of_ like_ guard me?_" I said shoving a chocolate caramel in my mouth.

"Draco Malfoy? As in your Archenemy?" She said almost choking on her chocolate. I nodded my head.

"I know, I thought that too, but he's been looking after me all morning, I even slept in the same bed with him, _and_ he didn't try _anything_" I said smiling as the chocolate fell out of Destiny's mouth.

She grabbed a tissue and wrapped it up in it. "Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" She said grabbing another chocolate and biting it as she threw the discarded chocolate into the bin.

"The one and the same," I said sipping a bottle of butterbeer.

"Well, that explains why he tried to walk in before," She said sitting back and smiling at me.

"What?" I said looking at her weirdly as she smiled at me.

"It seems that you 2 are awfully chummy now, that's all," She said sipping her butterbeer.

"Do you know who you're talking to too?" I squealed throwing a chocolate at her.

"Well, when you 2 kissed last night…well you could've fooled me," She said laughing as I threw the box of Kleenex at her.

"I don't like Drac-" I began

"Oh-ho, on a first name basis now?" She said smirking at me as my face blushed.

"Oh shove it!" I said pushing her and getting up.

"Just admit it! You like Draco Malfoy," She said standing up as well and walking me to the door.

"For one thing, it's Malfoy, is there even a heart underneath that cold heartless player attitude?" I said smiling as she opened the door.

"I don't know, but why don't you ask him?" She said pushing me out of the room into the aforementioned male.

"Ask me what?" His cool voice called. I turned to look at him; I saw Pansy dangling off of his arm and glared. 'Oooooooohhhh I am going to kill you Draco, wait I mean Pansy, why? Cause your touching h- I mean because I hate you!' I tossed my curls over my shoulder.

"It's none of your concern," I said coolly turning on my heel and walking away.

I heard Pansy whining down the corridor as they stormed after me. I began running as fast as I could 'why am I running?' I turned the corner and ran for the stairs. I sat on the banister and slid down it, landing on both of my feet.

'Maybe, I do like him?-AHHH! I can't believe I even thought that!' I ran through the front doors, finding myself staring at an unbelievable garden, with gravel path, beautiful sculptures and water fountains.

I saw Draco dragging a screeching Pansy with him as he descended the stairs. His Crystal blue eyes caught mine and my breath suspended for a second.

I blinked my eyes and turned tail running out, I saw figures walking through the gateway. I pulled out my wand and accioed my broom.

I felt something nip at my dress as I pushed off the ground. I felt a hand grasp tightly around my waist. I turned around and saw Draco swing a leg around the broom behind me, Pansy behind him, glaring dangerously at me.

"Why are you running away from me?" he said slipping his arms through mine and steering the broom.

I looked up into the sky throwing my arms up in defeat "I don't know, maybe because of our past?" I screamed sarcastically.

"No need to shout woman. Jeez, you're even worse in the air than you are on the ground." He said softly.

"Wha? - Land my broom this instant!" I yelled trying to shove his arms off of the handle.

"Hey! If you don't stop flailing your bloody arms like an idiot I'm going to crash!" He said letting one of his arms encircle me trapping my arms in his grasp.

'God this feels so g- I mean horrible! Damn it! I'm falling for Malfoy!' I mustered all the strength I had and forced my arms out of his grasp.

I grabbed the handle and pushed it forwards, causing us to dive, I felt Draco trying to pull up but I concentrated hard, I pulled up last second, jumping off and rolling into someone's feet.

I began giggling uncontrollably and looked up into the shadow, I smiled "Hi dad," I said happily. I saw his hand come down and I grabbed it as he pulled me up.

I gave him a hug "How was your mission?" I said slipping my hand into his making up for lost time.

"It didn't exactly go as planned…" He said as we began walking up to the mansion.

"Don't worry, I still love you!" I said kissing him on the cheek as he smiled next to me.

"Sadly, I could get use to this," He said shaking his head; I tilted my head at him.

"Come on, you must be tired, I'll can make you some chocolate brownies," I said bounding happily up the front stairs.

I looked up and glimpsed Draco hovering around watching me, I noticed and glared at him. My dad was about to turn around but Draco took off. He turned around to look at me only to catch me smiling at him.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled him in as the other death eaters walked after us. I sat him down on one of the sofas in the vast living room.

"You really shouldn't need to cook, that's what house elves are for?" My dad said resting his feet on a stool.

"If we let house elves do everything for us, we'll be the size of our Minister Fudge," I said smiling as they chuckled at my joke.

I turned on my heel and made my way to the kitchen. I whipped on an apron I found in a drawer and began looking for ingredients.

I lodged the half finished product in the oven, setting the timer for 15minutes. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and smiled to myself as I got flour in my hair.

I blew upwards resorting in flour to fly in the air I let out a soft giggle.

"Duck!" Someone yelled, I turned to look only to get a face full of flour.

I reached into my bowl and ducked under the counter, I crawled around and saw Pansy sniggering to herself. I saw a few other girls giggling beside her. I drew my wand I levitated my bowl in the air.

"Look! Draco is walking around in his boxers!" I yelled. Every one of the girls looked some of them stood up to get a better view. I smirked 'How pathetic…' I dropped the bowl, the flour floating around the room in a mist.

I heard them shriek and scurry out of the room. I laughed heartily as I heard the bell tinkle. I rushed over and grabbed the mittens and bent over grabbing the brownies.

"Care to share, that heavenly scent?" I looked up and grimaced. 'Bloody hell I think I've had my dosage of Malfoy today!' I smiled weakly and placed the tray on the wire rack.

I wiped a spot of flour off the table and took out a white plate placing it gently down and grabbing a knife from the draw.

"I see the girls don't like your cooking? May I?" I passed him one of the sliced brownies; he took a bite and smiled.

"You will have to share your recipe with the house elves, I dare say it's not as delicious as this," Lucius said closing his eyes as he chewed. 'Man, what does he want?'

"Sure, if you like," I said dusting myself off quickly and dropping the apron. I grabbed some ice cream and scooped on a couple of dollops onto the plate.

I sprinkled some cocoa on it and smiled 'Dad is gonna like this…' I smiled to myself.

"Help yourself, I left you a plate," I said nodding at Lucius as I left.

I walked through the corridors happily; I walked into the living room and walked behind my dad. I placed it gently in his lap "I hope you like it," I said moving around so I could watch him eat it.

He pulled his wand out and muttered a charm, the brownies, glowing a lite purple before, resuming their normal chocolaty colour.

The room went silent as he picked up his spoon and scooped some into his mouth, he closed his eyes smiling. "I love it!" He said as I let out a breath.

"I'm glad you like it," I whispered as he scooped another spoonful into his mouth.


	6. Welcome Home

Chapter 6 –

I left the room excitedly as I picked up another plate of brownies I made extra. I skipped happily through the corridors.

"What are you so happy about?" I turned around and saw Destiny.

I ran up to her and held out the platter. "Try some! My dad said they were delicious!" I said happily, I saw Pansy come up behind her and snatch some off it, she shoved it in her mouth chewing quickly, and disgusting like might I add.

"These are horrible," She said spitting it on the floor. I glared.

"Well, my dad doesn't think so," I said huffing out my chest, smirking at her.

"Who is your dad to say anything, he's nothing compared to my dad," She said huffing out her chest back at me.

I smirked as Draco reached out and grabbed some, as I saw Pansy's smile slightly falter.

"I think they're pretty good!" Des' said smiling as she lodged the ¾ left of it in her mouth smiling through the half chewed brownies.

"Not bad, Riddle, not bad at all," Draco said grabbing another piece and scarfing it down.

"I thought so too!" I said grabbing the last piece and eating it slowly, the tray vanished once I took it and I ate it slowly in front of Pansy, enjoying my moment of glory.

"Mmm…oooh the chocolate goodness," I said taking little bites out of it. I could almost see her dribble.

"Are you kidding that has so much fat in it!" She said turning her cheek to me as if se was revolted.

"Y'know you're calling Malfoy, fat too? He ate twice as much as I did," I said matter of factly smiling even wider at her expression.

Draco reached out to grab the half in my hand. I stepped back smiling and took another bite.

"Drakie! Baby, I didn't mean you were fat, I just meant-" She screeched before noticing what I had done.

I had lodged it into his mouth; he licked my fingertips as I pulled them out. I cocked an eyebrow at him, before laughing at their expressions. I pulled Destiny's hand away with me as I ran down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Destiny puffed as we stopped behind a plant in the hallway.

"I don't know, watch," I said swallowing hard as I huffed. I heard Pansy whining down the hall and I pushed my fingers to my lips shushing Destiny. She smiled and peeped through the leaves.

"Come on Draco, she's not important," Pansy whined trying to pull Draco in the other direction.

"Just because you don't like her, doesn't mean everyone hates her as well," Draco said peering around the trees across from us. I pushed destiny around the tree further as Draco came around to us.

"Are you saying that you 'like' her?" Pansy said with shiny eyes, I smirked 'Haha bitch! In your big ugly pug face!'

"That's none of your business," Draco said taking a step back and walking past us I shuffled forward a bit.

"I knew it! You like her! I see the way you 2 look at each other, you're in love with her!" She screeched. My heart stopped 'Draco is in love with me?' I shook my head keeping an eye out for Pansy 'Oh she's just being delusional, he really doesn't like me at all, I mean' I look at Draco he turned to look at Pansy, with…is that pity? 'Say something! You idiot! Prove me wrong! You don't – do- don't- I mean do- I mean hell! Just say something!' I saw Pansy step forward. I stretched my leg out in her path.

"Pansy, it's not like that! It's completely different!" Draco said angrily.

"How so? You love her don't you? I was just a fling like all those other girls, you just used me!" Pansy screamed. 'Finally caught on have you dumbass?'

"She is The Dark Lord's Daughter!" Draco said rolling his eyes at her.

"So, you know I love you! You knew it would just kill me if you 2 got together!" Pansy whined as tears streaked down her face. 'Kill her ay…' I shushed Des' and stepped out from behind the tree.

I walked up to Draco, and began playing with the collar of his shirt catching him by surprise. I watched from the corner of my eye Pansy's jaw dropped a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. 'I can't believe I'm going to do, what I'm about to do'

Before Draco could say anything, I held my fingers to his lips gently. He looked down questioningly. I saw his eyes flicker over to Pansy before a smirk played on his lips.

I cast a quick glance at Pansy before I pulled Draco into the fiercest kiss I think I could possess. I heard her scream angrily and storm down the corridor. I broke our kiss and burst out laughing

"Oh my god! That was so funny!" I yelled slapping my thigh as I leaned over laughing, I pulled Destiny out from the trees and noticed she was crying because she was laughing so hard.

"You were just…using me?" Draco said slightly taken aback.

"Hey, don't feel too bad, it was all in good fun," I said slapping him playfully on the chest as I turned to walk off with Destiny.

"Hi Sweetie!" I turned around to see Destiny clinging from the face to Blaise. I rolled my eyes at them

"Hey there, did you want to go and hang for a while?" Blaise asked Destiny after nodding at someone behind me.

I was about to turn my head only to feel 2 arms circle around my waist.

"How's' bout we make it a double date," Draco said, I could almost feel his smirk as I stood there glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sure, but it's only out in the garden, The Dark Lord said we aren't allowed to leave the premises till tomorrow, when we-" He nodded his head slightly upwards and I felt Draco nod understanding. "But yeah, come on," He said pulling destiny down the corridor as I stood rooted to the ground about how I ended up on a date with the biggest player in Hogwarts history.

"Would you care to join me?" Draco said stepping forward holding his arm out to me. 'Say what?' I cocked an eyebrow and he looped my arm through his for me, walking us both down to the garden.

We stepped out into the noon light and made our way over to a small blanket set up on the lawn beneath one of the cheery blossom trees. 'How…sweet?'

Draco unhooked his arm from mine and sat down leaning against the tree. I looked over and saw Blaise already laying his head down on Destiny's lap as she fed him grapes. 'How cute!' I smirked and began to sit down. I looked over at Draco who was smirking at me. 'Is this part of some elaborate plan of his?' I knelt down and pulled a glass over to me, I poured a glass of juice for myself.

"Want one?" I asked, Draco nodded and I poured him one as well. I shuffled over to him as Destiny giggled.

I handed the drink to him and he sipped it appreciatively. I sat down as a cheery blossom landed gently on my lap, I looked at it carefully, "It's pretty," I looked up.

"What is?" I said looking at Draco. He leaned forward and picked the flower off my thigh and leaned up to me placing it in my hair gently.

"You," He said leaning back in his seat. I smiled unsurely.

I placed the glass down and leaned back on the blanket looking as the flowers floated down. I lifted my arms up about to put them behind my head and bumped Draco's leg "Sorry," I said stopping mid way.

"Here," He moved me up, so that my head was on his thigh. 'Man I wish Pansy could see this!' I smiled to myself as he began playing with my hair.

"Thanks," I muttered, I heard grass crunching in the distance. I propped myself up. I felt my head touch Draco's stomach as he sat up. I moved around so I could sit up properly and felt Draco's head sidle around my neck on my shoulder.

"Hey…" Pansy said, dragging Crabbe and Goyle on both sides of her. She shot me a look, before smiling at Draco.

"What's up Parkinson, we're on a double date," Blaise said as he placed a spoonful of cheesecake in Destiny's mouth, she giggled.

"You're on a what?" She said slightly taken aback. I smirked and pushed Draco back slightly so he leaned against the tree. I sidled myself between his legs and leaned my back into him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"A double date, Parkinson," He said as if it were nothing, I snuggled my head into Draco's chest. "You can stay if you like," He said sceptically as Pansy gave him a look. I half turned into Draco as he tightened his grip.

"So…? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Pansy asked, a hint of anger in her voice as she sat down. Crabbe and Goyle stood up with their backs turned. Bodyguard like.

"We thought we'd make up for lost time," Draco said shrugging his shoulders. I sat up and smiled. I pecked Draco on the cheek and stood up. I leaned over picking up my drink; I saw his jaw drop slightly and smirked wider before walking down the path.

"I'll be back soon," I said waving at them and walking away. 'I can't believe Draco is acting so nice to me, he's normally such a prat!' I sipped my drink happily and continued walking through the winding path.

I continued strolling enjoying the unbelievably nice weather we were having in London, 'I though it would be snowing, must be a weather charm, smart stuff,' I said smiling as I placed my glass on the font door steps as I passed 'I'll get it later,' I cut through the grass and saw many beautiful sculptures, of cupid and other mostly Grecian styled people and soon found I was back at the cheery blossom tree. I smirked and stealthily crawled over and hid behind it listening hard.

"So, are you and Starlet…y'know, an item?" Pansy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we are. Whom do you take me for?" Draco stated. My eyes almost bulged. 'When did this happen? And WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME!' I made to step forward but found myself falling.

"Hey?" I said as I landed on the ground, I slowly got up clutching at a newly found bump on my head.

"You ok?" Destiny asked. I felt Draco move quickly his hand gently running through my hair for my sore. 'He's touching my head?'

"She's got a little bump but she should be fine," He said looking at me, as I stared trance like at him. 'He's looking after me now?'

"I forgot my glass!" I stated. Everyone looked at me confusedly 'what? Oh yeah, my glass it's on a bench somewhere,'

I stood up abruptly immediately regretting it 'Ow, my head!' I resisted clutching my head "Oh, I forgot my glass on the front step, I'm going to go get it, and have some lunch!" I said quickly before anyone could say anything I walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Draco called. I kept walking faster only to stop as my head gave a painful throb.

"Be careful, we should get some ice, otherwise it'll swell and leave a nasty bruise," Draco said holding an arm around my shoulders and ushering me towards the front stairs.

"But…my glass," I said as we reached the door. I made to move but saw Draco reach down and get it.

"No excuses," He said pushing me inside. I walked in only to feel really dizzy, I clutched at my head as Draco's arm slid to my waist, as I swayed on the spot.

"I'll take you to the living room, and you can lie down," He said laying me down on a nearby couch in the living room. "What happened!"

"She slipped over and hit her head on one of the tree roots," Draco said grasping my hand gently.

"I can fix that," My dad said pointing his wand at me. I closed my eyes and let the warm feeling wash away my oncoming headache.

"Thanks," I whispered, as I got up and hugged him.

"Well, I think you should get packed, we have a slight change of plans, we will be leaving in an hour, I've sent the elves out to tell the other kids, by the way, I've asked Lucius if you can keep 'Inty' he said it would be fine," He said looking at the clock in the corner.

"Tell him I said thank you and will personally see to it, that I make another batch of brownies for him," I said smiling as I sat up. "But uh-where are we going?" I said looking confusedly.

"Don't worry, Draco over here has passed his apparition test and will be taking you there," He said smirking at Draco 'Ok, what's going on?' I looked at both of them and stood up.

"Come on, than," Draco said intertwining his fingers with mine as he pulled me out of the room and towards my bedroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me down the corridor.

"INTY!" Draco called. There was a loud crack and Draco stopped as I walked into him, he turned to look at me before smirking and looking at the Inty.

"Inty, could you pack our things, and bring them to Riddle House," He stated. Inty bowed low and apparated away.

"Do you want to leave now?" Draco asked a sly grin on his face.

"When is Destiny getting there?" I asked slightly apprehensive as Draco pulled me close to his chest.

"She already left with Blaise," He whispered. I closed my eyes thinking 'Why does nobody tell me anything?'

"Fine," I said standing limply in his arms "Let's go than," I said as Draco tightened his grip around my waist. I felt him lean forward so his face was mere inches from mine; I felt his breath around my ear and shuddered.

"Concentrate on me," He whispered, making me involuntarily clench my hands on his jacket. I closed my eyes tighter thinking about him.

"I can't believe you made me do that, but go ahead I'm thinking bout you, let's go…" I whispered. I felt the familiar breathlessness that was explained in our apparition class, before feeling the pressure release.

"Welcome home," Draco said as I heard many more cracks fill the room around me.


	7. Betrothed? isn't that like a fondue?

Chapter 7 – Betrothed? Isn't that like…a fondue?

I blinked my eyes staring around the huge main hall, I assume. "Home? Such a weird word, when I don't know how long I'm going to be staying here till I find my other dad, that no one has mentioned…" I mumbled to myself.

"He's your dad, trust me," Draco said as people began rushing past around us in all directions.

"Trust? What is that? I don't trust anyone!" I said stepping away from him and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Not even yourself?" He asked a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course, I trust myself! What do you take me for?" I asked as I turned and began walking over to a group of see Destiny talking to her father.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around Blaise's dad as Blaise shook hands with Destiny's dad. 'Wonder what's made her so happy? Did he buy her another broom?'

As if on cue she turned around and smiled wildly at me, I grinned confusedly at her. "Me and Blaise…" She began excitement dripping off her smile "Are getting MARRIED!" She screamed holding out a medium sized diamond on a platinum set ring. 'Wow…at 17 too, lucky girl…I suppose.'

I wrapped my arms around her and placed a big smile on my face. "I'm so happy for you sweetie when did you find out?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well, much to my amazement, we have been betrothed to each other before we were even 6 years old! I swear its fate that we ended up together!" She said clapping her hands together and staring at him dreamily.

I scratched my head dumbly "Betrothed? Isn't that like…a fondue?" I said stupidly as Draco chuckled from behind me after shaking hands with Blaise.

Blaise sidled up behind Destiny and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek.

"Starlet, it means we were arranged to be wed, of course I'm just glad we like each other, it make sit a hell of a lot easier," Destiny said as she kissed Blaise on the lips. 'Ok, if I watch anymore of this I'm going to barf!'

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," I said nodding at them and waving a low goodbye to them.

I walked through the corridors, absentmindedly touching the few ornaments I might pass.

I reached a corridor, which had many doors on it, I saw Inty walk out of one. "Inty?" I called. She turned to look at me and strode over to me bowing low.

"Yes? Master calls?" She said her ears flopping wildly as she stood up straight to look at me.

"Is that my room?" I said pointing at the door she had exited.

"Oh yes, that is Master Malfoy's and Master Starlet's quarters," She said walking over to the room. 'Say what? I'm sharing a room with MALFOY!'

"Did you mean that Malfoy is sleeping in the room next door?" I said as I walked in.

"No Master, Lord says you and other Master will share a room," She said looking at me with fearful eyes.

I walked around to see a perfectly designed room, something you'd find out of a hotel magazine. I opened my trunk and saw it was empty.

"Inty, puts it in the closet," Inty said nervously. I looked at my watch and walked over to my closet.

"Inty, could you bring up some Dinner for me, and serve it out on the balcony?" I said rifling through some of the clothes.

"I will serve it approximately 10 minutes," She said apparating away.

I looked across and saw that Draco's clothes where set on the left of my things. I rifled through the draws and grabbed a pair of boxers and a loose T-shirt. I slipped out of my clothes and chucked on the clothes I had.

I walked over to a bookcase and picked up a book called 'The Lies in my Truth,' I padded out to the balcony and sat down on the chair as Inty apparated and set down my food, she lit a couple of candles and turned on the balcony lights.

I finished the dinner reading the book and now sipping on some tea and munching on some cookies.

"_Look, Jared! You know we have to end this!_" _Sarah Screamed through blinding tears._

"_Don't you love me? Don't you understand! WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" He retorted hurt portrayed on his once soft features._

"_Meant for each other? Oh, Jared? Who told you this? We've been sworn against each other since the beginning of time!" She said throwing her hands down in defeat._

"_It's been written among the stars, the moon, even the soft creases which line your smiles," He said softly touching her jaw line. She leaned into the touch._

"_You know, we can't do this, I can't do this, my father would kill you if he found out," Sarah said softly, tears filling her eyes once more._

"_He doesn't have to know, we can elope, tonight. I will come get you at midnight, pack your things and we will run away together," He said grasping her hands, hope written in his eyes._

"_Promise you won't leave me waiting again," She said a hint of laughter playing behind her hazel eyes._

"_Only if you promise to love me forever?" He said chuckling at her retort._

_They shared a quick kiss before he departed. If only he knew who her father really was._

I pushed my new trendy reading glasses up on my nose and sipped my tea to hear the door swing open.

"You missed out on Dinner, are you alright?" Draco asked striding across the room towards me. 'Leave me alone I'm reading!'

"Hello, in there?" He asked waving his hand across my eyes. I frowned and kept looking down at the book, slapping his hand away.

"I already ate a while ago, I got Inty to serve it for me and now if you don't mind I'm reading," I said taking bite out of my cookie.

"Oh, well Destiny and Blaise are coming in soon, we haven't got enough rooms sort out yet," Draco said walking back inside. I rolled my eyes but continued reading.

A little while later, I heard a knock on the door. I book marked my book and padded over to the door, I opened it slightly.

"Oh, hey Des'. Blaise. Come in," I said opening the door fully and letting them walk in.

"What have you two been up to?" Blaise said with a hint of amusement as he scanned my outfit.

"Nothing, I've been up here, reading and eating?" I said shrugging my shoulders and walking out to the balcony again picking up my book and reading once again.

"Well, let's sort out the sleeping arrangements," Blaise said tickling Destiny as she giggled at him.

"Don't worry bout me, I'm going to sleep in my dads room with him," I said closing my book and walking into the room.

"Well, I suppose, you 2 can have the bed while I go sleep next door with Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said walking out of the closet in some pyjamas, his top on as well.

"Well, it's sorted, have fun you 2 and if there's any funny business, I want my bed sterilized by the time I get back!" I said waving a pointing finger at them as they smiled to each other 'Eww. I didn't think they would,' I clutched at my book as Draco opened the door for me.

I stepped out into the cold marble floor. I shuddered and felt Draco drape his robe around my shoulders. "Thanks," I said with a small smile.

I began walking towards my dads' room as Draco walked me silently there. I stopped outside the room and looked at Draco. "Thanks for walking me here, I'll see you tomorrow," I said leaning up and giving him a quick hug.

"Night," Draco said as he began walking down the corridor, I turned around and knocked on the door.

I felt like he was watching me and quickly turned around as I saw him turn down the corner.

"Something wrong?" Dad asked wiping his eyes sleepily a glint of red glaring through. My breath caught for a second and he looked at me suspiciously "Starlet?" He asked concernedly.

"Oh," I sighed as his eye changed back to its normal soft brown. "Des' and Blaise are sleeping in my room, so I thought I'd come and stay with you…if that's alright?" I asked fluttering my eyes at him with what I called a cute smile.

"Come on in than," He said opening the door to let me in, I looked around and saw a humongous room, I looked over and saw a few I assume death eaters, standing around just one bundle on the floor.

I felt a hand on my lower back and saw him looking over me with a small smile on his now cold features. I looked up shocked. His smile faltered and he sighed ushering me towards another room.

I walked in dumbfounded and looked up at him. 'My god! I never bothered to realize MY DAD IS THE DARK LORD!' He sat me down on his bed.

"I want you to go straight to sleep, if you hear anything, it didn't happen, now go to sleep sweetie," He said kissing me on the forehead. I looked up my lips quite dry now.

"I'm kind of thirsty," I said croakily. He nodded and strode across the room, he opened the door and I heard some screaming. I clenched at the silky covers, horrified.

A second later he came back with a glass of water. He opened the covers and helped me in like a little kid as I looked up at him with wide eyes. I sipped the drink and gave it back to him as he put it on the bedside cabinet.

"Time to go to sleep," He said muttering something, I felt warm and my eyes began to flutter closed, I rolled onto my side facing him as he swept away a stray hair.

"Night Daddy…" I mumbled as he kissed my forehead and left.

_The next morning_

I woke up with a start. I propped myself up properly and clutched at my chest. I felt kind of groggy and contemplated getting up.

After 20 minutes of contemplating I got up, I looked around and shuddered. I clambered out of the bed and pulled on the robe Draco had given me last night. I walked over to the door; my hand held over the doorknob unsure of last night's events, I slowly opened the door. I looked around and saw the death eaters now sitting around on sofas, they all turned to look at me their eyes scanning; I quickly pulled the robe tighter and walked over to them as politely as I could.

I nodded my head at them "Morning," I said shyly.

"Hey Starlet, everyone is about to go down for breakfast today, and tonight, I'd just like to mention, we are having some international death eaters coming to a soirée tonight and the other kids will be coming over too, so you'll be having a little party for you kids in the leisure wing," Dad said draping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'll dress accordingly," I said nodding, "I'll just go up now and get freshened up now," I said giving him kiss on the cheek, I saw a few Death eaters smirk jealously. I left the room hurriedly, clutching the robes to my chest.

I walked quickly towards my room and opened the door with a loud bang. My eyes almost popped out of my head at the sight. I restrained from slapping my hands over my mouth and screaming, I merrily gaped.

"Hey cousin," Pansy said happily pulling away from Draco's kiss. I stared disgustingly at both of them. 'Think of something…quick!' I sighed while rolling my eyes walking past them into the closet; I grabbed some shorts and a singlet top. I found a hair tie and tied my hair up putting on some wristbands and some trainers.

I saw the 2 still sucking face and glared as I saw Draco stare at me. He furrowed his brow for a second until Pansy turned him around so she was facing me.

"Here," I configured a tissue "Use, protection," I said flinging it over to them as I exited.

I closed the door and began stretching my muscles. I jogged my way towards the gymnasium and pushed open the door cooling off. I walked over towards the boxing bag. 'I could use a little release…' my eyes scanned the boxing gloves sitting on the bench.

"HI-YA!" I screamed as I hit the bag with such a force that it flew back and almost hit me; I ducked and heard the door open.

"Whoa! Didn't know anyone was in here?" a male voice said. I turned around big mistake; the bag swung back and hit me to the floor.

"Numero uno: never turn your back on your opponent, same context when it's a boxing bag!" I looked up into emerald eyes, a hand held out and I grabbed it.

I stood up and looked at the 3 boys before me.

"Hi," I spluttered through my mouth guard, holding a hand to the back of my now sore head. As the 3 chuckled, I chanced a quick look.

"Who are you?" The one on the right asked, he had black hair and dark skin with gorgeous Hazel eyes.

"I'm Starlet, Starlet Riddle," I said after spitting my mouth guard into a nearby bucket. I wiped my chin with the glove and looked up at them "What?" I said as they stared at me with parted jaws.

"As in 'Tom' Riddle's daughter?" The one with emerald eyes said with a shocked face.

"'The' Tom Riddle, we have come to know as The Dark Lord?" The one with dark brown hair said.

"She's joking, Prff! The Dark Lord has a daughter? Ha! He would've wanted a boy!" The other one finally spoke, his dark brown hair falling softly on his face.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, clenching my fists angrily making a squelchy noise come from the gloves, the boys' cast a quick glance before looking back at me. "It would be really 'nice' right about now, if you guys told me _your_ names?" I said looking questioningly at them.

"Well, I'm Brian," The one with Emerald eyes spoke, "That's Richard," He pointed to the guy with black hair and Hazel eyes. "And that's Justin," He said pointing at the guy with dark brown hair.

"Okay, I think I got that," I said thinking hard "Yes, I am The Dark Lords daughter or as I like to call him, 'Dad' and I assume yes The Dark Lord you have come to know of. And Justin, I see you as very sexist, girls can do anything guys can do but pee standing up!" I said crossing my arms triumphantly as Richard and Brian chuckled at him as he blushed.

"What about having sex with chicks?" Justin said as if he knew he were right. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude? Don't you read the _Daily Prophet_? Muggles have created a surgery to get-" I pointed at his neither regions "-those parts," I finished.

Richard and Brian slapped him on the back laughing aloud. "Well, Starlet, I see you have me beat, I must accept and plead death," Justin said falling to his knees and playing dead.

I looked at the other guys smirking "Let's beat him up!" I said fake excitedly smacking the gloves together, He sprung to his feet laughing and wrapped his arms around my shoulders playfully.

"You are one crazy bitch!" He said laughing as I laughed along with him.

"No just really annoyed," I said thinking back to Pansy and Draco.

"What happened?" He asked sitting me down cross-legged, the other guys sat around him.

"Nothing, just I saw someone I thought I liked kiss my horrid cousin! Who looks like a pug!" I said exasperatedly.

"Oh, did you mean Malfoy and Parkinson?" Brian said a hint of something unreadable written in his eyes.

"No! Ewww, Malfoy? Me like him?" I said looking away a blush forming.

"Well, I think you can find better guys, like us! Perfect-Ow!" Brian said as Richard hit him on the head. I giggled.

"Don't worry, I've vented my anger about this already, I'm all good," I said slipping off the gloves and watching them visibly sigh. I giggled at them.

"Well let's talk and do our nails." Justin said batting his lashes and crossing his legs, I rolled my eyes and pushed him.

"Have I met your parents yet?" I asked lying down on my stomach and looking around as the guys looked at each other worriedly.

"I promise not to get my Dad onto them," I said laughing at how pathetic it all seemed.


	8. You owe me

Chapter 8 –

"Guys put me down!" I squealed as Brian held me up in the air above him.

"Yes! Put here down!" I felt myself being dropped, before someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to them.

"Malfoy? Mate! It's good to see you!" Brian said clapping a hand on Draco's shoulder. I felt Brian's hand brush my skin and I shivered. Draco held me tighter to him.

"As it is to you, what are you guys doing here?" Draco asked politely though a hint of anger broke through it.

"We were invited to the party," Richard said calmly. I pushed away from Draco. 'Party? Oh my god! PARTY!'

"I've got to get dressed!" I said realizing the time. I felt Draco's hand snatch mine gently as I turned to run. I felt a rush of blood run through me.

"I-uh have to go now, please?" I said breathlessly as I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Do you want me to come along? I don't want Flint sneaking up on you," Draco said concern in his eyes.

"I'll be fine, see you later," I said pulling my hand away from his and walking down the hall.

I got to my room quickly, looking at the clock. It was now 5.30pm; guests would be arriving in an hour. I ran around the room taking everything, I thought I'd need turning the shower on, I took a semi long one washing away the sweat from my work out and washing myself with my new rose scented body wash.

I got out of the shower and slipped into the aforementioned dress (AN: in Chapter 3) I slipped on some black stilettos, having been used to wearing them to banquets with my late parents-babysitters- uh? People.

I called Inty to come in and do something with my hair, and I ended up doing a cute up do with tastefully little bits hanging down. I put on some make-up, to suit the occasion; I looked in the mirror twirling. 'I look hot!' I giggled and walked out of the room.

I saw Draco fiddling with a tie as I walked past him and leaned over against the mirror lodging my earrings in.

"Nice arse," Draco said leaning over looking at me, I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror and noticed him checking my butt out, I turned around and glared at him.

"The guests should be arriving soon," He said looking past me at the clock.

"I suppose, I better be up there to greet them," I said walking across the room, only to have my arm pull me back. "What?" I asked looking past him, thinking of what happened with Pansy that morning.

"Be my date?" He blurted. I frowned at him 'What the hell is he playing at!'

"What about Pansy? I thought you'd be taking your hoe?" I said angrily. He slapped his free hand to his face.

"You saw that? Oh god no!" Draco said a smile hidden behind his hand.

"Yeah! I saw that? You ass!" I said retching my arm away from him.

"You mean this?" He flicked his wand and my eyes almost popped out of my head; I did a double take as I began walking away and tripped over the couch. I looked up over my knees.

"How did you do that?" I asked completely befuddled by seeing 2 Draco Malfoy's smirking at me.

"It's a little spell I learnt, I hated being around her, and she is so clingy!" He said looking at himself and fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes 'Typical,'

"Look, I don't think now is the time," I said scrambling up and making to get up. I felt him grab my arm and pull me up into his chest.

"Don't resist, it only makes it harder on yourself," He said staring intently into my eyes as my knees went jelly like.

"Draco, please? I don't want any trouble," I said weakly as I held my hands between our chests.

"Trouble? Moi? Look at least 'think' about being my girlfriend?" He said staring at me intently.

"And what if I say no?" I said eyeing him carefully.

"You can't," he said pulling out a box, I saw him take out a gorgeous ring. He held it in front of my face. "It's a promise ring," He said twirling it on the tip of his finger, the emerald sparkling brightly between the 2 small diamonds.

"I know what that is!" I snapped "But those are for like, engagements and stuff?" I said eyeing him even more carefully.

"I know, so it's also a piece of jewellery, everyday wear see?" He said slipping it onto my finger. He flipped it around so the small intricate designs shone from the band of white gold of the underside of the ring.

"I need to talk to my consultant," I said pulling my hand away from his. I looked at the ring 'THE Draco Malfoy, gave me, yes me? A ring?'

I walked over to the door retching it open, "Coming?" I asked looking at Draco.

He looks down sadly. "I can't get this silk tie thing to work!" He said looking up angrily.

I walked over and swat away his hands, I quickly done the tie up and looked up at him. "It looks fine, lets go! I don't want to make my dad angry!" I said pulling Draco out of the room and up a flight of stairs.

I pulled open the room and shoved Draco in there throwing myself in after. I huffed for a second and noticed Draco staring at me weirdly.

"What did I ruin my make up?" I asked standing up properly and touching my face 'Oh man! It took forever too!'

Draco came to stand in front of me "Your just so beautiful," He whispers before he presses his lips gently onto mine.

"Okay, stop doing that! We aren't even going out," I mumbled, blushing as he backed away a smirk playing on his lips 'Damn that smirk!'

"_Yet,_ We aren't going out _yet_," Draco, said smartly. I hit him on the chest as people began arriving into the room.

I smiled politely through out their entry as I introduced myself to about a bazillion people, some I had met some already and knowing I would remember less than half of the other people there tonight, eventually Brian, Richard and Justin came. I noticed Justin wink though I'm not sure if it was at Draco or me.

I looked back at Draco and shrugged.

The Party was unbelievable, at least 8 of the people there were so out of it they had collapsed onto nearby couches and just stayed there.

Alcohol was supplied by who knows and 15 people sat in a corner getting high while others spent their time just chilling and catching up. I on the other hand was hanging out with Destiny who was surprisingly not clinging off of Blaise's arm.

"So what is the ring for?" Destiny yelled. I looked at her questioningly and held a hand to my ear.

"What? I can't hear you!" I yelled over the blearing music. She smiled and pointed at my ring. "Oh, Draco asked me out, and I have to give him an answer," I yelled into her ear, she sat back and looked at me with a raised brow.

"Hey, baby want to come outside and 'talk' with me?" An obviously drunk guy said from over my shoulder. 'Ewww, he looks like Crabbe but worse! He's got a acne!' I flipped the ring around my finger so that the emerald part showed obviously.

I held it up to his face "Taken!" I yelled; he smirked before looking at the ring and looking around. He backed away quickly.

I looked back to Destiny who had an all-knowing smile on her face. I looked at her and she just smirked wider at me. I rolled my eyes and got up to get another drink of butterbeer.

I looked at the table and saw 1 bottle of butterbeer left on the table, I glimpsed Pansy eyeing the same bottle, 'Oh! It's on!' We both ran at the table snatching for the bottle.

"HA!" She screamed clutching the bottle in the air as if it were a trophy.

"You have to win sometime, Parkinson," I said waving my hand absentmindedly at her 'Prff! Whatever!'

I saw her eyes scan my hand and I quickly snatched a fire-whiskey and took a swig of it, I felt it burn my throat but smiled, smacking my lips deliciously.

"Hey!" I yelled as Pansy pulled me out into the swimming pool area outside.

"Where did you get that ring!" She asked in hushed tones as people watched us curiously.

"Why?" I asked retching my arm away from hers.

"Do you understand the importance? You have agreed to be DRACO MALFOY'S _girlfriend_," She said holding out her hand.

I looked at the ring, 'Importance? Who the hell is she kidding it's just a ring,' I twirled the ring on my finger.

"Nice ring? Malfoy's finally picked someone to give it to I see," I turned around and gave Justin, Brian and Richard a hug.

"What on earth do you mean, everyone is making it to sound as if we are married already? And to be honest, I don't like him as much as any of you guys do, his own bloody fan club!" I said as they all gasped.

"You don't like Malfoy? Man is he going to fret when he finds out," Brian said shaking his hand as though it burned.

"Than give me the ring!" Pansy screeched. She began snatching at it again. I stepped back falling into Justin.

"You don't know how lucky you are," He muttered looking away. I rolled my eyes and began walking away I felt a hand snatch at my wrist 'I cant catch a break!'

"Let me-" I began angrily, I turned to look and saw my dad "-Hey dad? What's up? Are we too loud?" I said shrinking in front of him.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked I saw him glance down at my hand before doing a double take at the ring.

"Is that a promise ring? To whom might I ask?" He asked anger and curiosity ringing through his voice.

"Oh jeez!" I yelled angrily, I retched the ring off of my finger and thrust it into his palm, "So much hassle over a bloody piece of metal!" I said angrily, my temper rising, I saw him lazily push it into Pansy's hand as she squealed with delight.

"I don't know what is so special about this ring, but you can-" I began

"Oh my god it burns!" Pansy screeched clutching at her hand as the ring fell to the ground clinking as it rolled to a stop at my feet.

"Why is it glowing?" I asked picking up the ring as it glowed an eerie red.

"I see…" Dad said, pulling his wand out, he muttered a spell and I dropped it in his hand again 'What's going on? WHAT IS NOBODY TELLING ME!'. He walked back inside and pushed it into Draco's hand the 2 sharing a look.

I took a large swig of the fire whiskey before glaring at everyone and grabbing a few more bottles. I walked out of the party area and began trudging up to my room chugging all the drinks before I got to my room; I pushed open the door and saw about 20 girls hovering around Draco like vultures to their prey.

I rolled my eyes at them and undone my halter neck dress as I began making my way towards the closet. I ditched the dress on the floor. 'I wonder if…' I smirked to myself and walked out into the room, I leaned against the doorway in my lacy black lingerie an arm draped over my chest.

"Drakie, baby, can you help me find my-" I began while holding my fingertip to my bottom lip looking innocent; I subtly unhooked my bra with my wand and dropped my bra, clutching at my chest. "-I found it," I fake gasped smirking as his jaw dropped.

"Ah-jee-uh? Ahem," He began as I giggled playfully and twirled my hair with my other hand as the girls huffed. 'Man that look was priceless, I can't believe I even done that,'

"Come on baby," I called as I flicked my hair over my shoulder and turned to walk into the closet.

I closed the door softly and squealed loudly, I threw my clothes into the laundry basket in the corner and got dressed into some cute shorts and a tank top dancing around happily, 'maybe the alcohol is getting to me?'

I went into the bathroom and washed up before skipping out into the room. I saw Draco standing there looking at me intently as I yawned "I liked that little stunt, but seriously, do you want help finding your undergarments, I'm sure you'll find them on the floor around the bed alongside some of my clothes," He said pulling me to him.

"If you take advantage of me?" I said waving a finger at him as he licked his lips.

"Or else what?" He said, holding me tighter to his eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Man, I'm tired," I muttered, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Oh no! No pulling this trick, I know this one! I master it!" he said half chuckling as I began to go limp noodle in his arms.

"I'll give you a kiss tomorrow, if you put me in bed," I mumbled into his chest, my head now dropping onto his shoulder.

"Hey! I –Jee Woman!" He bellowed, before picking me up and putting me in bed.

"You owe me," He whispered into my ear as he pulled the blankets up to my chin.

"Believe me, after this ring business stuff goes down you'll owe me," I mumbled into the pillow as I snuggled into it dreaming away.


	9. Weddings

AN: Thanks people who do review, its been a while so this one is extra long. Also I don't own anything J.K Rowling etc…enjoy! Please READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 9 – Weddings…

I sat on a chair as Destiny was getting her hair done 'Why does my torture never end?' I looked over towards the dress hanging on the door to my closet. I sighed.

"Hey Destiny, do I have to make a speech or something?" I asked as I huffed aloud at the situation.

"Starlet, at least 'try' to be happy, after all it's my wedding day?" She said smiling at me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Only for you," I said smiling weakly as they put the veil down.

"Thanks, Now where did Pansy get to?" She said looking around the room.

"I'm sure she's altering the dress, it's not skanky enough," I said waving my hand down my body as Des' giggled.

"Hey, how was I to know that hot pink supposedly looks better on her, oh yeah! Did you like your dress?" She said gesturing the dress I was wearing.

"Can't complain, well yea I can, but I'm not going to," I said as I tried to pull the thigh high split cut closed.

I was wearing a simple deep red strapless dress, which had a thigh high split on the left side along with some heels, which snaked around my calf stopping midway.

"Well, I'm going to need some help into my dress, do you mind?" She said smiling nervously.

"Sure," I said walking her over to the dress, Destiny pulled it out of the bag and we stared at it for a few seconds.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, especially so soon," she began. "But it's okay because I love Blaise and he loves me," She said smiling weakly; I clapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Look, I'm truly happy you've met someone who takes your breath away in more ways than one, but you can't step back now, do you know how much this will kill him? Y'know if he waits for a bride who's not coming?" I asked knowing I was right.

"Your right, I'm just…nervous," She began with a shuddering deep breath "Okay, let's do it," She said inhaling deeply.

"Great!" I said as I turned around as she slid off her robe and began getting into her dress.

"Can you do it-" She began but I was already on it, I began doing the million buttons up. Once I was done I let her go over to the mirror. She stood looking at her self for a few minutes.

"How do I look?" She asked turning around to look at me. I couldn't help it; I let happy tears roll down my face.

"My god you look gorgeous…" I muttered as tears streamed down my face 'I am so doomed to be alone…'

"Why are you crying? You can't be that happy can you?" She asked wiping away my tears as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm doomed to be alone." I said angrily wiping my eyes.

"As if! I don't think you realise how much hotter you look now, I almost didn't recognise you when I came here," She said smiling.

"I just feel so happy that my best friend is getting married and sad cause I'm single…but this shouldn't be about me, it's about you!" I said wiping my tears and looking at her.

"Look, you'll meet someone, he's there, just waiting for you somewhere," She said as we both hugged each other.

:Knock! Knock:

We both looked over to the door before sharing a look between each other.

"Hey! We're going to start now, are you guys ready!" Pansy screeched.

I grabbed my little bouquet and handed Destiny hers as she smiled nervously. 'Oh my gosh why didn't I think of this!' I thrust my bouquet in her hands and stormed over to my dresser, I began rummaging through the draws until I found the familiar vial of shimmery aqua liquid.

"Here, take this!" I said pushing it into her hands.

"What is it?" She asked sceptically. I poured her a glass of water and took the vial and poured 2 drops of it into the water, which turned a shimmery cream colour.

"It's a calming potion, I used to take them before exams came up," I said passing her a glass.

"Does it work?" She asked nervously as Pansy banged on the door again.

"Trust me, it'll calm your nerves," I said smiling.

She looked at the glass and back to me before chugging it down, she put the glass on the table with a loud thud before she grabbed the bouquet and smiled genuinely at me.

"What are you waiting for? I can't lead my own wedding march?" She said smirking at me.

I picked up my flowers and I opened the door for us to walk out. Pansy and the other 3 bridesmaids were standing there. We walked down the corridors calmly our heels clopping down the corridors. We got to the front door and saw Draco, Justin, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint alongside a little boy and girl holding a basket each full of rose petals.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Harlem," Draco said breaking the awkward silence that fell between everyone.

"Thanks 'Draco', and it's not going to be Chalmers anymore its Mrs Zabini," She said smiling at him. "Well what is everyone standing around for? Get into your pairs and lead the way!" Destiny said happily.

Everyone looked at each other and began moving around till they found their Partners. It was Crabbe and Anna Harlem, Goyle and Florence Aspa, Justin and some blonde haired blue eyed girl whom I did not know, though resembled Draco a lot, Pansy and Flint and than Draco and me. 'What are the odds?'

I saw Destiny's dad walk through the front door alongside Destiny's mum, they shared a family moment were Des's mum burst into happy tears and went out into the seating area.

"Let's get on with it, while the sun is still warm," Des's dad said smiling.

Everyone began walking through after the little boy and girl exited, I saw Justin look back at me and I waved at him. He shot me an evil glare and I looked on confusedly.

"Man, what crawled up his arse and died?" I muttered as Justin walked through the doors.

"He's just jealous of you," Draco said looking ahead of him as they left.

"Jealous of what? I have boobs and a vagina?" I said as Draco chuckled.

"Jealous, that you're '_my_' bridesmaid," Draco said smirking as I stood there utterly confused. He tugged me on my arm and I felt my legs moving. I looked ahead of me and as we got to the front we parted with a sweet kiss on the cheek 'as rehearsed the day before yesterday,' I walked dumbstruck to the left and waited as the Wedding march began. I looked ahead and saw Des' walking up the aisle, the sun beaming down on her in awe like way.

An hour or so later 

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest closed his book as Destiny and Blaise kissed. The crowd erupted with applause, some people standing up. I smiled, knowing how happy they were. 'Wonder if I'll ever get that with Draco…oh my god, eww,'

I stepped forward as Draco caught my hand and we ran off in pairs after the Bride and Groom.

"OH MY GOD! I'M MARRIED!" Destiny squealed as Blaise held her up, twirling through the air. I smiled at the newly wed couple. 'That's so cute,'

"Hey Draco," Justin said smiling as he came over, he glanced over to me "Riddle," He said angrily. I felt Draco sidle his arm around my waist and I turned into him placing a hand on his chest, my other arm wrapped gently on his lower back.

"How are you Fletch?" Draco said shaking his free hand with Justin's.

"I'm fine, acquired myself a new babe," He said smiling as the girl came over wrapping an arm around Justin's waist. I looked up into Draco's eyes and saw him looking adoringly? Down on me.

"Hi, my name is Yvonne, Yvonne Ryder," She said, I stifled a smile and hid myself in Draco's chest as my hand clenched on his shirt 'don't laugh! Her is Yvonne, Yvonne Ryd-DON'T LAUGH!'

"Nice to meet you Yvonne…Ryder," Draco said, I could feel him stifling laughter as he kissed the back of her hand.

"How are you anyway Draco?" Justin butted in.

"I'm great, got myself a new 'babe' as you say," Draco said kissing the top of my head as my head snapped up to his 'When did this happen?'

"Really? When did this happen?" Justin asked with a hint of hurt.

"Last night, after…things happened," he said stifling another laugh. I turned to look and saw Justin looking upset. 'Oh my god! He's gay! Why didn't anyone tell me!' I looked up at Draco who smirked down on me and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back just as gently, 'Why did I? I have no idea'. He leaned back and looked at me as I fluttered my eyes open. I felt a hand around both of our shoulders.

"Looks like another wedding on the way?" Destiny's dad said. I looked at him gob smacked as he smiled down on us joy written on his normally cold face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked a slight tremble in my voice 'No really? Why?'

"I don't know? People always get together at Weddings? It's a day of love and new beginnings 'innit?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose," I said looking at Draco who was smirking at my expression.

"You kids grow up so quickly…" he said walking away and winking at us, I saw the crowd thinning as everyone left for the dining hall.

"Weddings ay? People have the crazy idea every couple there is getting married," Justin said with an uneasy laugh.

"I don't know, I just might pick up on the offer, what you say Starlet?" Draco asked.

"I say, let's go and eat I'm hungry," I said striding out of his reach and catching up with Des'.

"I'm so happy for you!" I squealed wrapping her in a one armed hug.

"I can't believe I'm married, it's only been like 3 days and I'm already going on a honeymoon and everything? I just-wow!" She said exasperatedly.

"You and Blaise, I never would've second thought it! And now…wow does time really change people," I said happily shaking my head as Blaise came over and wrapped his arm around her. I released her from my one armed hug and smiled at the two.

"You know Draco, I think I could get used to this married life, it's got a lot of good points," Blaise said nuzzling Destiny in the neck as she giggled.

I felt Draco sidle up next to me as he snaked his arm around my waist. I looked up at him "I prefer where I stand, it's a lot more simpler, at least for the time being," He said smoothly looking down on me.

"You know what? I think you 2 make a splendid couple, just adorable," Justin said from somewhere behind us, I turned to look at him. 'What is this guy playing at?'

I looked ahead and saw everyone smiling as we all made our way to the head table. The dining room was set so that there were about 10 round tables each seating about 12 people. The head table was a long table facing the other tables. I smiled as everyone began applauding loudly.

"Draco, Lorvamo, It's such a pleasure to see you 2 together," Lucius said striding up to us. My hand involuntarily clenched on Draco's jacket.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy," I said smiling weakly.

"Good Evening…father" Draco said stiffly.

"Me and your father have just been discussing this marriage, and as you 2 are coming of age?" He began

"What are you implying Lucius?" I said sternly detaching myself from Draco.

"Oh nothing of course, I'm sure this will just…happen," He said with a smirk as I eyed him carefully as he walked away with my father.

"What was that about Starlet?" Draco asked pulling me roughly towards him.

"Hey, I'm not a rag-doll!" I said angrily shoving him away from me. I walked over towards our table and sat next to Destiny.

The plates in front of me were already filled with a huge assortment of goodies. I was almost drooling since; I had only had an apple for lunch.

I immediately picked up my knife and fork, I peered over at Destiny, we shared our knowing smile.

"Game on!" I muttered before we both started scarfing down food.

_10 different courses, 3 kinds of desserts and 5 glasses of pumpkin juice_

"I give up…" Destiny mumbled rubbing her considerably stretched tummy. I giggled and swiped my finger across the plate and licked my finger.

"Done! I knew you wouldn't beat me," I giggled as she held her hands up in defeat.

"Hey I can't help it if you have the stomach of a pig," She said laughing.

"Hey, want to see who can eat the most wedding cake?" I asked peering over at the beautiful 7-tier cake with a small couple figurine at the top.

"Are you kidding! I'm going to eat it whole!" She said smiling. "After of course me and Blaise cut the cake," She said smirking at me.

"Man am I going to regret this later," I muttered looking at the assorted plates before me. "Last time I ate this much, I was bloated the next day," I laughed at the memory of me after the Hogwarts Halloween feasts.

"You sure looked it too," Destiny said laughing with me.

"Mrs Zabini?" Blaise asked, as Destiny turned to look at him. "Would you care for some 'if possible' more cake?" Blaise said offering her a hand up.

The two carefully walked behind us over to the tier, I looked to my right and saw Pansy waving flirtingly to someone behind me. I turned to my left and saw Draco smirking at her.

"Eww," I mumbled standing up from my seat, I stumbled slightly in the heels. But gained my balance quickly. I strode over to the nearby table and knelt down beside my dad and Lucius.

"Hey Daddy, having fun?" I asked politely as he smiled down on me.

"This wedding was almost immaculate," He said nodding at Des's Dad who smiled half-heartedly in return.

"Almost? Why only almost, I thought it went great?" I said looking intently at him.

"Almost because it wasn't _your _wedding, I want to live to see my own girl get married you know," He said pinching my cheeks.

"We'll see dad, I haven't really met anyone of 'great' interest," I said glancing at Draco with a squeamish expression.

"Ah, but I'm sure you'll find everything is somehow_, in order_," He said glancing at Draco who noticed us looking and nodded acknowledgement at us.

"Eww," I said shuddering, I looked back smiling at my father "I'm going to get some cake, want some?" He nodded and I stood up walking over to the Des'

"2 nice big slices and don't skimp on the chocolate flakes," I said happily to Destiny who passed me 2 plates with hearty helpings on them.

"You better be careful, it's only matter of time before, your dad arranges a marriage for you, I think you ought to get chummy with someone you 'like' before you end up with Malfoy," Destiny said into my ear as I picked at the chocolate flakes both of us glancing over to him and Lucius talking animatedly.

"I don't like anyone though, I'm happy being single," I muttered walking away, waving absentmindedly at her as I walked over to my dad.

"Here-" I began to put the plate down

"I've changed my mind, I'm not that hungry anymore, how's about you give that slice to Draco, he's looking awfully lonesome right now," My dad said, I looked over at Draco and saw him smirking as Pansy, Anna, Florence and Yvonne clung heavily off of him, batting their eyelashes in a supposedly flirtatious way.

"Are you sure?" I said waving it under his nose he merrily chuckled at me.

"Hurry up and just give it to Draco," He said chuckling.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you?" I said taking my plate over to Draco, I walked over angrily to the front of the table.

He looked up smiling at me as I glared death 'I hate you…' I placed the cake in front of him angrily from over his shoulder.

"I hope you like it," I said fake smiling at him as he eyed it carefully.

"Of course I'll like it, my 'sweetie' gave it to me," He said happily as the girls looked at me angrily.

"Malfoy don't take that tone with me!" I said bringing my shoulders back staring at him angrily.

"What tone? If I take a tone it's only polite and possibly sexy?" He said as the girls around him fawned again.

"Sexy my arse," I said angrily staring away from him, slowly getting more angry as my knuckles turned white from clenching.

"Your right your arse is sexy," He said peering around me.

"Take that back!" I said angrily swiping at him only to hit the chair as he ducked, I lodged my fingers in my mouth.

"Did you want me to kiss it better? I wasn't even giving it my all in the spa at my house," He said smirking, I blushed.

"You're going to wish you didn't say that!" I said pulling my wand out and pointing it at him only to feel myself being forced across air.

I closed my eyes on impact, only to feel a warm lingering feeling across my entire torso and chest.

"I didn't know you wanted me '_that_' bad," Draco said smirking as I looked up from his chest.

"Shut up and cast the counter curse," I said trying furiously to get him off of me.

"I didn't do it, though I must say the ingenious of it!" He said smartly. I hit him on the chest he recoiled as much as he could as we stuck to each other.

"You're lucky that wasn't your balls. Dick head!" I screeched as Pansy attempted to pull me off of him.

"Pansy, leave it be, I'm rather enjoying myself," He said peering downwards towards my chest. I pushed his chin up with my hand.

"Stop perving!" I said angrily trying to cover myself up with my free hand.

"I can't help it! You've got a nice a rack!" He said trying to crane his head down. I slapped my hands over his eyes leaning in so he could hear.

"Counter curse now…" I said in a low and angry tone.

"I didn't do the curse in the first place," Draco mumbled, his breathe lingering around my ear causing me to shiver unintentionally.

"I see you 2 are getting along famously tonight," A familiar voice called.

"Lucius?" I said my hands slipping away from Draco's eyes.

"This isn't what it-Hi dad," I said as he appeared beside Lucius.

"Look natural," Draco, whispered slipping his arm firmly around my butt, I pushed it up so it was on my lower back, I slipped an arm between us so it was resting on his 'I can't believe I'm even thinking this…' well built chest.

"I see you 2 are finally getting along, wonderful," He said smiling at the 2 of us; I felt someone kick my shins and winced. I smiled at my father keeping appearances.

"Well it seems we must arrange a play date for the 2 to become better acquainted," Lucius said charmingly to my father somewhere in the background.

I leaned back slightly in Draco's arm and ducked behind him as I sneezed. 'Ah hah!' I straightened up smiling sweetly at my dad.

"Excuse me, I'm allergic to his tux," I said pointedly at Draco, I pulled myself away from him surprised the curse didn't stick me there.

I stood looking at him weirdly before turning back to Lucius and my dad smiling widely. "Ah…so what were you saying?" I said looking at the 2 before glaring once again at Draco but mouthing thank you.

"We said you 2 should have play date, perhaps this Wednesday, when we…go on a special trip," Lucius said looking intently at The Dark Lord.

"That would be in 2 days time? Perfect! It's a date!" He said smirking at the 2 of us before walking away with Lucius.

I slapped Draco on the back of the head. "You idiot!" I said angrily.

"Hey I didn't do anything!" He said just as angrily.

"I don't want to go on a play date with you!" I said turning away from him with my arms crossed.

"Hey, don't be like that," Draco said smoothly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be anything I want to be." I snapped retching my shoulder from him as a tall handsome black haired green-eyed male came onto the small podium and pointed his wand at his throat, he saw me looking and winked.

"Now for the bride and grooms first dance…" He said over the crowd. It slowly parted leaving a small circle. I saw Blaise holding Destiny's hand in the air as they floated through the crowd. Music started playing and I looked over and saw The Weird sisters playing.

I smiled as they played one of Des's favourite songs surprisingly it was a muggle song: Jesse McCartney – She's no you.

I smiled knowing that Destiny had typically chosen this song.

"Would you care for a dance?" The guy from before asked. I smiled and placed my hand in his as he guided me to the floor. He gently placed a hand around my hip and held my other hand out. I placed my free arm on his shoulder as we swayed on the spot.

"So what's your name?" He asked politely.

"My name is Star-_Lorvamo, _Lorvamo Fenton, and who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Farthem Archers Malfoy," He said imperiously pointing his nose in the air.

"Malfoy? Please don't tell me your not related to Draco?" I asked with a look of slight disgust at him.

"Ah, Draco my infamous cousin, sadly I am related to him, I don't talk much to him though, waste of valuable time really and Malfoy good looks," he added with a chuckle. I laughed with him as we twirled through the dance floor.

"I'm surprised you're related to Draco, you seem nothing alike?" I murmured against his chest as I leaned my head against it my arms snaking around his neck.

"He has got my Grandmothers genes, she has the typical trait of sleek blonde hair and grey/blue eyes, I take after my grandfather Black hair with emerald eyes, and as for his Draco's arrogance? I have no idea where he got that from," Farthem said smiling as I giggled into his chest.

"That explains a lot," I mumbled into his chest, I peered to my right and saw Draco drag Pansy out onto the floor.

I heard the music pick up in beat as a guitar started playing, Farthem stretched his arm out over to a table and picked up a conveniently placed red rose, and put it in between his teeth he wiggled his eyebrows at me as I laughed as we began dancing provocatively across the ballroom floor.

We both turned our heads and saw Draco dancing with Yvonne. I giggled. "Up for a competition Farthem?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course, but only to win," He said cockily.

I released him from my grip and began dancing around him swaying my hips seductively before he grabbed me and we began dancing again, the music began to slow down signalling the end as Farthem dipped me, I saw the Draco and Yvonne looking at us, I giggled as Farthem pulled me back up.

"That was fun," I exclaimed as applause filled the room. I smirked at Draco as she dropped Yvonne like a rock. I curtseyed towards Farthem before grabbing a drink of the nearest elf. I walked over to the balcony, breathing in the crisp cold winter air.

"Hey, that was amazing what you did back there," Brian said striding out with Richard.

"Yeah, I never seen Malfoy look so evil-like at anyone before, it was awesome!" He exclaimed wrapping me in a tight hug.

I giggled as he swung me through the air. "I thought you guys liked him?" I asked as he put me down.

"Nah, he's such a prat! Always has been, always will be," Brian said laughing I joined in with him.

I sighed and looked towards the night sky, the bright white moon glowing among the stars in the darkness of forever

"It's amazing isn't it?" I said out of nowhere.

"What is?" Brian said looking over towards the moon.

"How something so beautiful can still be around in a world full of turmoil and hate…" I sighed sipping my drink. They nodded their heads smiling.

"Your right," Brian said pulling me into a brotherly hug.

"I know I am!" I giggled as Richard began tickling me.

"Hey look!" I exclaimed pointing towards the sky as 3 stars streaked across the sky the 2 heads turning in that direction.

"Did you make a wish?" Brian asked as he stared awe like at the sky.

"I'll make one now," I mumbled closing my eyes still in Brian's grasp. 'I wish to be truly loved by someone who is perfect.' My eyes shot open as Richard and Brian began tickling me again, I squirmed in their grasp as my stomach lurched from all the laughter.

"Oi! Mitts off!" Draco called; I looked over and saw all 4 other bridesmaids standing around him.

"You don't have enough squirrel that you have to take ours too?" Richard said eyeing his small army.

"Jeez if you already didn't have enough for an army…" Brian whispered. I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waist kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh!" I jumped as my cellphone began ringing, "Excuse me a second," I mumbled flipping it open. I stuck it to my ear haphazardly as I stepped out of Brian's grasp.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey it's Greg, how r u?" He asked his voice reiterating through my ears.

"OH my god! Greg! God I've missed you! I'm fine! Wow! It's been so long, Oi! Get off!" I said swatting away as Draco began pointing at my cellphone.

"What is that thing?" He asked prodding at it. I slapped his hand away.

"It's a cellphone!" I said waving his hand away.

"I know it's a cellphone? Why are you telling me this?" Greg said over the phone.

"Oh sorry Draco is being annoying, he was just- OI!" I yelled as Draco reached out for the phone causing me to drop it.

"Draco, you idiot! Jeez I'm talking!" I picked the phone up holding it securely to my ear as I glared at him "Hello?"

"Hey, I'll make it a little easier for you," He said a hint of laughter on his voice.

"You what?" I asked as he hung up. I slapped my phone shut as I heard a crack.

I turned around and wrapped Greg in a hug.

"Idiot! Why didn't you just tell me you were going to apparate," I squealed as I hugged him tightly.

"Because I thought I'd surprise you and where are we?" He asked as he stepped back.

"This is my 'real' dad's house, guess who he is, he's famous," I said eyeing him in the ballroom.

"Harry Potter," He said with a laugh, I slapped him on the arm.

"Shut up, He's the same age as me! No, guess again," I said giggling at him.

"Oh, I don't know, The Dark Lord?" He asked chuckling.

"Actually he is…" I muttered as he stared at me in shock before laughing.

"That's just ludicrous, he wouldn't…you wouldn't…no really, I bet this is just your parent's getaway house," He laughed as everyone looked at him weirdly. I on the other hand stared at him in shock.

"No he is my dad, ask Draco even," I murmured as he stared over at Draco.

"Malfoy? Hell this has to be some kind of sick joke, you Lord Voldy's daughter," He said unbelieving of the situation. I giggled at the old nickname.

"Look Lord Voldy' or as we call him 'The Dark Lord,' is really her dad," Draco said glaring daggers at Greg, as the girls swarmed around him.

"But I thought he was…I thought Harry?-" He began looking intently at me.

"Nah, he's alive and kicking," I muttered thinking of the cruel look I had seen his eyes.

"Oh…cool? I think? So um…" Greg said his words dissolving as we all stood awkwardly. He looked up at me before looking down again his eyes shooting up again looking me up and down

"Starry, you look hot!" He said holding a hand out placing it on my shoulder as he held me still looking me up and down.

"Am not, I have a funny looking face," I mumbled looking away.

"Hell if I'd known you could've of looked this hot-" He began

"Excuse me, who are you?" Brian asked pulling me over to him and Richard as Draco shot them a look.

"I'm Greg, we're childhood friends," He said trying to peer at me.

"Childhood friends?" He asked looking at me, I nodded meekly and slid between the 2 holding Brian's wrist looking at him with big eyes.

"I promise Brother," I said smiling as his frown turned into a big grin. "You too," I said holding Richards hand.

"Okay, he's approved," Brian said nodding his head as Greg stepped forward and everyone shook hands.

"Excuse me, he isn't approved, Malfoy approved and that's the most important," Draco said as the girls giggled.

"Don't worry Greg, come on let's go in Des is here too," I muttered pulling him into the ballroom.

"Gregory Watson!" Destiny screamed jumping out of nowhere throwing her arms around Greg's neck giving him a big hug.

"Lucky guy, Girls just throw themselves at him…literally!" Richard whispered I slapped him on the arm smirking. He smiled back as Des and Greg began talking animatedly.

"Now who is this might I ask?" I looked over and smiled.

"Dad this is one of my childhood friends, Gregory Andre Watson," I said as Greg came up and held his hand out. My father just looked at him weirdly.

"Watson? I don't know a Watson? Isn't that a muggle name?" My dad asked. Tension rising quickly as Greg dropped his hand to his side.

"I'm a ha-" He began

"You're a mudblood, a half blood to be more exact," My dad said glaring at Greg.

I took Greg's hand and pulled him behind me.

"Dad, He's my best friend, I grew up with him." I said looking at Greg with admiration.

"I don't care! HE'S THE FILTH BENEATH MY SHOES! A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" My dad yelled, pulling his wand out. I reacted quickly and pulled Greg with me.

I began running through the crowd turning a quick right once out the doors and down the hallway "Come on!" I yelled dragging him behind me.

"Where are we going?" He asked ducking his head as a spell flew our way.

"My room," I squealed as I halted as a spell hit a vase in front of the staircase shattering it in front of us.

"Your room!" He asked as I pulled him up the staircase and turned right climbing up the next set of stairs, which spiralled upwards.

"Yes my room!" I answered as I threw one of the chairs on the floor behind us running towards my room.

I retched open the door and slammed it behind me quickly, I muttered a few spells at it than I turned and I looked up into Greg's petrified green eyes as people banged on the door.

"I need you to go to Harry's house," I muttered as I scribbled messily on a piece of parchment on a nearby table; I thrust it into his hands. "I'll explain on the train next week," I kissed him quickly on the cheek giving him a quick hug "Go!" I yelled pushing him as the door was pounded against the hinges unbuckling.

"Bye and look after yourself," He muttered apparating away. The door finally fell onto the floor.

I fell to the floor on impact as my father stormed in and grabbed my wrist painfully. I looked up finally seeing the pure evil in his eyes that terrified his many victims.

"Daddy?" I said weakly as his grip tightened on my wrist.


	10. Christmas drugs and playtime fights

Chapter 10 – Christmas Drugs and playtime fights

I fell to the floor on impact as my father stormed in and grabbed my wrist painfully. I looked up finally seeing the pure evil in his eyes that terrified his many victims.

"Daddy?" I said weakly as his grip tightened on my wrist.

"You will not go around hanging with boys like that!" He spat angrily.

"He's just a friend…" I said weakly my hand-losing colour as his grasp tightened. I winced.

"Just a friend! They always say that until they're pregnant!" He said yanking me so I knelt in front of him, staring into his now red eyes.

"Dad he is just a friend." I pleaded looking up into his eyes my own stinging with unshed tears.

He suddenly pulled out a knife, I looked on fearfully as he slashed at my wrist, and small blobs of blood formed than connected forming a line. The tears now falling rapidly down my cheeks.

He conjured a scroll with lots of writing on it with a quill dangling beside it. He took the quill in his free hand placing it to my cut and than signing his name at the bottom, which immediately glowed a bright red than disappeared. He retched my hand out of his grip as I sat there uselessly sobbing.

"You are not to go to that boy ever again! Just for that measure I have also arranged you and Draco to be courted, in the summer holidays, so no more funny business," He said glaring at me before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

I sat there staring angrily at the floor 'I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy…'

"This is all my worst nightmares combined," I yelled aloud to the empty room.

"You should be glad I'm marrying you, people would kill to be your position," Draco mumbled walking into the room, striding straight past me into the bathroom.

"Yeah, they'd kill themselves in _my_ position," I muttered wiping my eyes angrily and going into the bathroom.

I sat down on the side of the bath, waiting for Draco to finish washing up. He opened up a draw and pulled out some bandages, a bottle and cloth as he whipped out his wand coming over to me.

He opened the bottle and tipped some of the contents onto his fingertips, he applied the thick orange coloured paste to my cut and pointed at it muttering a healing charm.

I sat there dumbstruck as the paste melted away leaving a smaller cut in its place 'Draco Malfoy is helping me?' He watered down some of the paste with alcohol and sprayed it with his cologne. I looked at him weirdly until he smothered the mixture on the cut and than began bandaging my wrist.

"I put some cologne on it, so it won't smell like the potion," He said as I looked up at him questioningly.

"Why didn't you just put on my perfume? Why yours?" I said looking up into his grey/blue eyes, they sparkled with something as his lips curled into his famous smirk.

"Because I smell better than you," He said placing something in my hand as he left me sitting there glaring at the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and opened my palm to see the ring. "The ring that caused me so much trouble," I muttered. I placed it in a jewellery box and inside the drawer.

I splashed my face with water and than began brushing my teeth as I heard our bedroom door open and stuck my head out. 'Oh it's just Blaise and Des' I spat out a wad of toothpaste in the sink and rinsed my mouth. I threw off my clothes and found a nightie in the closet. I walked out and grabbing a robe that was on the bed.

"I ain't sleeping in my dad's room!" I muttered staring past the happy couple. Des opened her mouth to say something.

"Come on, we're going to stay with Crabbe and Goyle tonight," Draco said slipping his hand into mine.

"Night," He began as he pulled me out. I stopped and looked at the couple.

"If you do anything kinky, I want the bed sterilized by the time I get back into it," I said as the 2 shared a smile. "Eww…" I mumbled as Draco pulled me to the room next door.

He thrust open the door and I saw three beds lined up on one side. In a whish of black hair, I felt Draco's hand slide out of mine yanking me forward slightly.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Came the familiar annoying voice, which had haunted my past life.

"Destiny and Blaise have got our room tonight so we will bunking in here," He said as I walked over to see Crabbe and Goyle eating pastries and other assorted cakes. I grabbed a truffle and took a bite out of it as the 2 looked up at me as I ate it.

"You can have my bed if you like? Than we can share…" Pansy said in a supposedly seductive way.

"If your sharing a bed with Pansy, I might as well go share one with Brian and Richard," I muttered finishing the truffle.

"Oh please, you're my wife, your sleeping in the same bed as me no matter what I intend on doing," He said smirking as I grimaced. I heard Pansy squeal.

"Y-Your wife?" She asked obviously horrified. I smiled and strode across the room up to Draco.

"Yes my devoted and faithful husband whom I intend on making sweet sweet love to once you shut your pug face," I said sarcastically while kissing him roughly smirking as Pansy gaped at the 2 of us.

"Oh my god! Pansy, don't ever say a thing again!" Draco said grasping my hips pulling me to him.

"Gross Draco, back off!" I said pushing him off me.

"You were joking?" He asked slightly hurt. I eyed him wearily.

"Draco Malfoy, you are the last person on earth I'd want to have sex with," I said crossing my arms as he glared at me.

"Fine," He pulled his wand out and my breath caught, he looked at me curiously before turning his wand to the opposite wall from the beds and conjured up a king sized bed.

I let out a breath and flipped open the bed "Thanks," I muttered while slipping off my robe and sliding into it, finding the covers nice and warm.

I was about to close the covers only to feel a hand on mine, "I am sleeping next to my fiancé tonight," He smirked sliding in next to me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the covers tight, I felt him sidle up next to me, his hand lying around my waist. I snuggled into his chest closing my eyes.

"Night Mrs Malfoy," He chuckled as he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Call me that again and I'll castrate you in your sleep," I mumbled as he pointed his wand and switched off the light.

"Good Night Star," He mumbled shifting about to get comfy before wrapping his arm comfortably over my waist again.

"Good night," I mumbled as he kissed me on my neck. I sighed and rolled over kissing him on the nose before drifting off to sleep.

I felt a prod in my shoulder and rolled over "Mmmm…go away, I'm sleeping," I felt them prod again and grumbled angrily. I opened my eyes only to be met with a big round face with blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

I screamed scrambling onto Draco's chest clinging to him for life, I looked up properly and sighed "Jesus Goyle! Couldn't you just…not come up to my face and say good morning?" I gasped as Draco moaned tiredly from beneath me.

"Oh…Good morning to you too…" He said putting his hands behind his head and smiling up at me. I looked down and saw I was straddling him; I flipped off him and looked at Goyle.

"What!" I said angrily as he looked at us dumbly. He thrust a badly wrapped box into my loose arms.

"Merry Christmas," He mumbled before I squealed and gave him a quick hug.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Gregory," I muttered letting him go and looking at the pile at the end of the bed.

"Are those mine?" I asked, He nodded his head before stalking away (loudly might I add,) I squealed and grabbed all the presents closer to me and sat next to Draco ripping them open. A little while later and a mountain of discarded wrapping paper I was finished. I looked at the newly acquired custom-made broom, I had wanted and

I began to brush the feathery wings as they quivered at the touch as my other presents lay haphazardly around me.

"Oh thanks Starlet," Draco said looking at me weirdly. I smiled as he looked at his portable hair kit.

"I figure you don't get to look at yourself enough," I giggled as he glared at me.

"That was just a joke present, here's your real one," I said handing over a neatly wrapped large box hidden underneath the edge of the blankets.

He looked at it with glazed over eyes before tearing the box and wrapping paper apart to look at his gift. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled standing up on the bed holding a long silver broom. "I-HOW?-OH MY FUCKING GOD-I LOVE YOU!" He yelled pulling me up and kissing me hard on the lips as he let go I stumbled and fell onto the bed with such force I rolled off.

"Your welcome…" I mumbled sitting up and standing up. I saw him mount his broom.

"You can't fly inside? Are you crazzzzzzyyyy!" I squealed as he grabbed my arm and swung me on top as he flew out the window.

I clung to him as the snow fell gently onto my back. "Sweet Merlin! Take me back its cold!" I stuttered as I clung to Draco, him being the only source of warmth.

He swerved the broom around and ditched me on the balcony carefully as he flew away through the falling snow. I rolled my eyes and went back into the room to see Pansy glaring death at me.

"You know he doesn't really love you, he's just saying that cause you got him a present," She said holding a tray of breakfast.

"_You_ got him a gift didn't you? I didn't see him say _he_ loves _you_?" I asked tilting my head at her. She grunted angrily and sat down

Draco soon flew back in and dismounted his broom swiftly, he came up to me and hugged me, I gasped "I can't breathe," He instantly let go and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh sorry, wonder what's for breakfast?" He said happily jumping on the bed. At the mention of breakfast Pansy stood up and placed the tray in his lap. He looked at her carefully before he began eating it extremely slowly might I add.

"I made it myself, I hope you like it," Pansy screeched as she sat down on the bed beside him.

I sat down on my side of the bed "Inty?" I called she popped by my side and bowed low

"What does master want for breakfast?" She asked curtly.

"Can you please bring me up a bowl of diced fruit salad, a dollop of cream with a glass of orange juice?" I asked, smirking as Draco ate the porridge with an expression that he wanted to vomit. Inty popped away and came back soon after with a tray with my food.

I picked up the fork and smirked as Draco glared at me, I forked a piece of strawberry and dipped it in the cream. I mouthed to Draco for him to open his mouth. He looked at me curiously before acting as if he was going to eat a spoonful of his porridge.

I waited until Pansy turned away and lodged it in his mouth and forked a piece quickly for myself.

"Wow that porridge sure does look nice," I muttered smirking through a piece of honeydew melon.

"I know it does, and it tastes fantastic right Draco?" Pansy said looking at Draco, He nodded his head, scooping another spoonful and putting it regretfully in his mouth.

"Oh Pansy, mum bought you another dress. It's in my closet next door," I said forking another piece of strawberry and dipping it in cream and eating it.

"You don't have a mum? The Dark Lord is single, as in _no_ wife," She said smartly.

"Oh no, I meant Narcissa, she bought you a dress, thought it'd complement your figure," I said waving my hand absentmindedly as I sipped my juice.

"Really? I knew she always liked me," Pansy said brightly "Where is it in your closet wench?" She said angrily as she stood up.

"Its in the corner to the right, in a clear bag labelled Pansy," I said rolling my eyes.

"Bye sweetie," Pansy said kissing Draco on the cheek before leaving the room excitedly.

"Blargh!" Draco said spitting out the porridge in his mouth back into the bowl as I giggled.

"Here," I pointed my wand at it "_obliviate!_" I muttered and the contents disappeared along with the burnt toast and the gloopy looking coffee.

"Thanks," He muttered before wiping his mouth.

"Drink this," I said handing him my orange juice, which he drank hastily.

"Jeez, how did you know the breakfast would be that bad?" He said placing my glass down on my tray.

"She made breakfast for her mum once and her mother cursed her after her 5th trip to the bathroom," I giggled as Draco held his stomach uncomfortably.

"Thanks for the warning," He said wiping the corners of his mouth with the napkin.

"Wait! Did you actually swallow?" I said looking at him horrified.

"One spoon yes, why?" He asked looking at me worriedly before his eyes glazed over and he began to get out bed.

"Where are you going!" I asked as he strode over to the door.

"I'm going to see the love of my life, Pansy of course," He said pulling open the door.

I ran pell mell and slammed the door shut. "Pansy drugged you?" I muttered as he tried to open the door.

"No she didn't she loves me, and I her," Draco began getting all melodramatic like.

"Hey Draco, can I show you something? It's a gift for Pansy?" I said carefully making my way over to the bed.

'I've seen her do this before, what is the counter spell for this,' I looked over as Draco crawled onto the bed, glancing at the door.

I heard Pansy's footsteps coming down the hall. Draco's head turned that way and I turned his head back toward me so he had to look at me.

"Draco?" I asked he merrily looked at the door as it the doorknob began to turn. I done the only thing I could think of, I pulled Draco's shirt towards me and pulled him into a kiss.

After a few seconds he responded and began kissing back. I after a few seconds let him go and looked at Pansy who looked flabbergasted.

"Draco? Did the potion work?" She asked he turned to her his face lips slightly swollen and pink from my lip balm.

"Huh?" He answered, looking back at me smirking.

"How did you know the counter-curse!" She screeched as Draco crawled on top of me.

"I didn't! And who are _you_ to put a friggen spell on my husband!" I yelled as Draco began kissing my neck.

"I didn't he took it willingly!" She yelled obviously getting frustrated by watching Draco kissing along my collarbone now.

"Oh please! Just get out of my sight before I tell my dear mother-in-law," I said smirking as Draco began fingering the bottom of my nightie slowly drawling it up my thigh.

Pansy yelled in frustration and slammed the door shut, which was soon opened again as Crabbe and Goyle walked out.

"Draco!" I slapped his hand away once he got to my butt. He looked up at me and began kissing my neck again.

"What? Nobody is here but us…" He drawled suckling on a sensitive spot on my neck. I involuntarily moaned before realising I done that I pushed him off.

"Draco! Come on, your dad is expecting us for training!" I said rolling off of him.

He lay on his side watching me as I turned to look at him with my hands on my hips.

"I could get used to this…" He said smirking. I looked down at my nightie before comprehension dawned on me. I reached forward and grabbed a pillow and threw it at him before leaving for my room.

I pushed open the door to see the bed made and small note on one of the pillows. I heard Draco's feet padding down the hall. I picked up the note as his feet made their way over to me. I opened the letter feeling Draco's arms slide around my waist and his head rest on my shoulder.

"It's from Blaise and Des' they say that they're coming back tomorrow after their honeymoon, so they can pack," I began I turned to look at Draco, "They'll be back tomorrow morning," I said folding the letter and putting it in a draw.

"Can you let go? I need to get ready for training," I said trying to get out of his grip. He pulled me back and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm glad your mine," he said before letting me go, I looked at him weirdly and walked into the closet 'no point in taking a shower now when I'm going to be grubby after,'

I saw a black bag hanging in front of all my other dresses with a note on it. I picked it off "This is your proper training outfit, I want you to get used to this because when you start going on missions you'll need the stealth that it gives," I screwed up the letter and opened the bag.

"Please tell me your wearing that," Draco said walking up behind me eyeing the outfit.

I looked at the outfit and carefully I touched the shiny leather and soon found myself being ripped out of my nightie and the clothing now sticking to me in places I never knew.

"Can I watch you get dressed all the time?" Draco said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ewww! This stuff clings!" I said squirming in it.

"But it looks fantastic!" Draco said grabbing my hand and twirling me while whistling in a low key. "Damn!" He muttered.

"Oh my god! And my boobs!" I ran over to the mirror "They aren't this big! Jeez and they're almost popping out of this thing!" I said trying to pull the top up.

"Wait there while I get dressed okay," Draco said grabbing his outfit, licking his lips before going into the bathroom.

"Not like I want to go any where in this thing," I muttered looking at the full outfit.

I was wearing tight black corset thing with ties on the back and a pair of tight black pants, which were slightly bootleg cut which was hidden underneath the full length of my black pointed heel boots.

"Come on let's go," Draco said smirking at me as I walked out of the closet, I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

We turned and walked the many stairs and corridors before we made it to he training room. When we walked into the room a few people stared, some even whistled. I felt Draco put his arm around my waist and guide me to the front.

I saw people paired off duelling in a barrier-covered corner and people fighting muggle styles. "Ah I see you 2 have finally arrived!" I turned my head and glared.

"Morning Lucius," I said looking past his head.

"Draco you'll be sitting out today making notes on Lorvamo's manoeuvring abilities," Lucius said smirking

"Yes Father," Draco answered just as stiffly.

"Lorvamo, you will be substituting with Draco and be working with Marcus, you are to have a one on one duel, you may use any curse to your desire," He said smirking as I glared death.

I saw Flint standing in the corner, he waved at me licking his lips, I turned back to Lucius "I hope you rot in hell," I muttered before storming over to Flint.

"Hello, Hello, up for seconds?" He asked. In a flash of clothing I had punched him in the face.

"Flint! I'm married! While engaged to be more precise!" I yelled pointing my wand at him as he slowly lifted his.

"To whom? You're a slut who would want to marry you?" He asked, in an instant catching me by surprise Draco pulled his wand out and stood in front of me

"She's my fiancé! How do dare you-" Draco began, I placed a hand on his and lowered his wand.

"This is my battle," I kissed him on the cheek and his features softened "I want to kick his arse," I said smirking as Draco smirked and sat on a chair to our right.

"Begin!" He yelled making a barrier around us, which glowed an eerie blue.

I stood in the fighting stance eyeing Flint with complete hatred as I lifted my wand to duelling stance.

"Mrs Malfoy? I say it doesn't sound right? Mrs Marcus Flint, now sounds much better," He began, I shot a spell at him but he deflected it with one of his own spells.

"I prefer an original name, compared to the name of a burnt stick!" I yelled as he shot a curse at me which I swerved out of the way for as a couple of the other duellers came around watching us.

"Has Malfoy screwed you yet? I'm sure you're a good a fuck-" I shot a stunning curse at him that grazed his shoulder. "-A little feisty I see, must mean you're on top-" I ran at him rolling as I ducked his curse until I stood in front of him by a metre. "Feel free to kiss me," He said puckering his lips.

I took advantage of the situation and ducked swinging my leg around and knocking him off his feet, his wand rolled uselessly out of his grasp. I stood up haphazardly and snapped his wand with my heel as he tried to get up; I held my heel above his neck pointing my wand at him.

"Feel like a little pain? A little humiliation?" I taunted as he tried to get up but I lifted my heel and kicked him on the side of his face and held my heel over his neck again.

"Your lucky I don't knowing how to use the killing curse, but for now…" I slashed my wand and released my heel from his neck as he began act like a gorilla and picking at himself and hooting like a gorilla.

I heard cheering and bowed low smiling, I saw Brian and Richard and ran over to them.

"That was cool! What did you do to him?" Brian said giving me a hug as Richard sandwiched me in the middle.

"I'm not telling! It's fun watching him squirm!" I giggled as the two released me and I peered around them as Flint began picking at Pansy's hair as she tried running away.

"Anyway, married to Malfoy ay?" Richard asked noogying my hair making it all frizzle I pulled the hair tie out swishing it behind me.

"Whoa mama! That's hot!" Richard said, I looked at him and ran a hand through my hair.

"What is?" I answered trying to get rid of the knots he put in it.

"Do the hair swishy thing again!" Richard said with wide eyes and a smirk across his features.

"What?" I said finding a huge knot in my hair; I began unknotting it glaring at Richard.

"You swished your hair behind you and it looked hot," Brian said looking at me in brotherly sought of way.

"Oh what doing this?" I twirled my head making my hair fly about me before falling softly on my back. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and looked at them laughing.

"I'm so glad I got to beat Flint up! That was so much fun!" I squealed as I looked at Flint before I hugged Brian and Richard again giggling.

"Can I do it again tomorrow?" I asked excitedly to the 2 they looked at each other smiling.

"If we say yes will you give us a kiss on the cheek?" Richard said cheekily.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I asked stepping back from the 2 as they chuckled. I leaned forward and kissed them quickly on the cheek giggling at my own actions.

"My mum is a super hygienic person, she doesn't even let dad touch her unless he wears gloves," Brian said obviously thinking.

"How were you conceived than? I mean like they would have to…you know?" I asked with a small smile flicking my wrist to the neither regions.

"I don't want to know!" Brian said slapping a hand to his face in disgust. I turned around and saw Draco making his way over. I smiled sorrily to the 2 and ran over to Draco jumping on him and wrapping my legs around his hips kissing him roughly.

"Whoa! What's this for?" Draco asked as I leaned back and got off of him.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy I got to beat Flint up!" I said kissing him on the lips and skipping out of training room. I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye and started running down the hall towards my room.

"I change my mind, I want to go swimming!" I said as I entered my room, I walked into the closet and grabbed a bikini and stretched my muscles after taking off my boots and took a deep breath before running as fast as I could towards the swimming pool.

Once getting there I saw the still water and sighed excitedly. I ran into the changing room and deftly got out of the 'uniform' and got into the bikini. I took a quick shower and than looked at the pool.

"So inviting!" I said happily as I mounted the diving board. I dove into the water and began doing a few laps slowly not wanting to overexert myself.

After a few laps a felt a few specks of water splash me as I floated lazily across the surface. I lifted my head up and saw the kids from Training doing bombs in the deep end.

I saw Draco sitting back as few of the girls from Training poured him a glass of iced tea. I felt a stab of jealousy as I leaned against the pool wall.

He saw me looking and smiled. I cocked an eyebrow at him but my vision was soon impaired as Farthem held a hand out to me. I looked over at Draco and smirked as his smile fell. I took Farthem's hand as he helped me out of the pool.

"Thanks," I said as he let go of my hand. I began walking over to lounging chair until I heard a low whistle I turned to look and saw Farthem looking at me.

"I don't think you realise what a nice rear end you've got!" he said shaking his fingers as if they were burned.

"Oh puh-lease! My butt is big and chubby!" I said indignantly and sat down, almost immediately some guys came over to me.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A Butterbeer?"

"How about Firewhiskey?"

"Want to go on a date?"

"Who are you taking to the banquet?"

I looked around me with a faint but confused smile. "Ah…can I have Butterbeer?" I said confusedly and all of a sudden one was held in front of me.

I took a sip as the guy who gave it to me sighed dreamily. I placed the drink on a nearby table closing my eyes thinking 'How does Draco deal with this? Oh that's right he laps it up!' I peered through a gap and saw Draco eyeing the guys around me.

"Oh my legs are so sore from swimming today, can someone carry me to the lounge chair under the sunroof?" I said sweetly.

One of the guys quickly obliged and picked me up bridal style over to the chair before laying me down carefully.

"Thank you," I said kissing him on the cheek. He fainted.

"Brian! Richard!" I called, I saw them peep though the crowd.

"Excuse me gentlemen but do you mind leaving for a little while so I can have a chat with my friends?" I asked, they all smiled, winked at me before leaving.

"That was some crowd you pulled?" Richard said shaking his hair spraying me with water.

"Not intentional!" I squealed as Brian and Richard sat on either side of me.

"So care to explain you being engaged to Malfoy?" Brian said leaning back in the lounge chair allowing the sun to shine of his perfect body.

"Sure, but first-" I threw a bottle of sunscreen at him "put some on!" I said he rolled his eyes and squirted some into my outstretched hands.

I rubbed my hands together smothering it over my arms and legs while explaining what happened.

I showed them the scar I got and explained how Draco was being nice to me

"I didn't think he had it in him," Brian said sipping his Butterbeer

"I did," I muttered tiredly rolling onto my back so I could get some light on my stomach.

"Of course you did, he liked you since he saw you, to be honest I didn't blame him," Brian said chuckling.

"Yeah, you are some piece of hot arse!" Richard said slapping my thigh.

"Oi! I'm trying to get even light, that spilt second costs!" I said looking at him

"Costs what?" He said cheekily. I tapped my cheek and he kissed it laughing at me.

"Oh Malfoy your so handsome!" A girl squealed. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"Prff! Your gonna have to try harder Draco," I said standing up. "Guys watch how a pro works," I said walking over to him as Brian and Richard smirked.

Draco saw me coming and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. The girls looked at me angrily.

"Excuse me Draco?" I said he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Oh it's you, what do you want?" He asked closing his eyes again. I pulled a thumbs up to the guys and they nodded.

I leaned forward and crawled onto Draco straddling him. I looked down into his eyes.

"I wish I could have my way with you right now," I muttered as I traced my fingers lightly across his chiselled chest. I saw him gasp for breath.

"We can't were in public?" He answered his voice slightly high.

"Would you mind if I?…" I looked up into his eyes as I traced his jaw line before capturing his lips in mine, kissing him roughly, he responded quickly as he slipped his tongue into my mouth as our tongues battled each other.

I leaned back and smiled down on him "have fun…" I said kissing him quickly on the lips and walking away swaying my hips suggestively as I walked over to Brian and Richard laughing.

"That was cruel!" Richard said high fiving me.

"And fun-" I tripped over a chair and fell into the pool. I spluttered out the water as Brian jumped in after me.

"Are you okay?" He asked swimming up next to me.

"Yes I'm fine," I muttered splashing Richard with water as he laughed.

"Oh your gonna pay for that!" He said bombing into the pool in front of us.

A couple of hours later 

"I'm exhausted. Carry me." I said looking up into Brian's face as he looked down on me with a smirk.

"Are you kidding, I've never worked out that much since my first day of training," He muttered stalking past me leaving me on the corridor floor.

"Fine!" I said angrily sitting on the floor as people walked past me.

"Need a lift?" I looked up and held my arms out like a child.

"Come on," Draco said kneeling down and giving me a piggy back ride to our room.

He placed me down on the bed as he was about to walk away I pulled him towards me kissing him.

"Thank you," I said falling back onto the bed letting the plush like blankets to surround me, closing my eyes on impact.

"Oi! Wake up!" my eyes shot open and I saw Brian and Richard standing in front of me in suit attire.

"What's going on?" I muttered while wiping my eyes sleepily.

"We've got to get downstairs, impromptu banquet, dress is formal. And hell that is not formal," Brian said pulling me up. I looked down and saw I was still in the bikini.

"How long have I got to get ready?" I asked unhooking the back of my bikini as I turned my back on the way to the closet.

"About 20 minutes if you want to be a little late?" Richard said looking at his watch.

"Pick me a dress and some underwear, I'm taking a quick shower all the chlorine feels gross," I said walking into the bathroom.

I heard the 2 rummaging through my clothes as I took my shower. I spell dried my hair letting it splay on my back in loose waves.

"So what am I going to wear?" I asked walking into the closet. The 2 thrust something white at me and turned me around back into the bathroom.

I looked at the clothes and saw a white halter with matching white lacy lingerie. I quickly dried myself and got into them. I looked in the mirror and applied some light make up and decided to keep my hair down casual.

I walked out of the bathroom and the 2 smiled. "Can we dress you all the time?" Brian said holding his arm out for me.

I looped my arm through his "Nope," I said laughing as the 2 pouted.

"So what's the banquet for?" I asked. The 2 shrugged their shoulders as we descended the stairs to the ballroom.


	11. I'm scarred! Argh! my eyes!

Chapter 11 –

"Don't worry, Mrs Malfoy," Brian said. I smacked him on the arm and ran ahead of them laughing as they chased after me. I slid down the banister giggling and stood on the ground deftly as the 2 slid down the banister. I smiled and ran into the ballroom only to hear people gasp. I looked down at myself, 'do I look that bad?' I looked at myself worriedly before walking ahead, I looked up and saw a huge banner, and I felt a hand sidle into mine. My jaw dropped open and my knees gave way as I stared up at the huge banner 'CONGRATULATIONS DRACO AND STARLET FOR THEIR ENGAGAMENT!'

I looked beside me and saw Draco smirking. He held a hand down to me and I glared. I closed my mouth and stood up angrily, I looked behind me and saw my dad. I turned around and ran for the balcony.

"WHY MUST YOU PUNISH ME!" I yelled as I got to the balcony. I threw my heels off and climbed onto the ledge swinging my legs off the edge as I sat there angrily. I looked down onto the dewy grass all around the castle. I felt wind whip at me and leaned forward against the wind.

"Don't do it!" Draco called. I looked at him angrily.

"What would you care? You've got your hoes," I said angrily he began to take a step forward. I smirked at him as I leaned forward and he stopped.

"You wouldn't." He said glaring at me.

"Bye," I waved at him and fell forward. I watched as the ground neared before pulling my wand out and accioing my broom. I grabbed the handle and swung upwards laughing. I zoomed towards the gates and whipped through them.

"You can't get away you know?" Draco said the wind whipping through his hair as he held his broom tightly.

"Why do you suddenly care? I'm just Starlet. Not Fenton. Not Riddle. I'm just Starlet and that's it." I said heading for Harry's apartment.

"I care because I like you," He said. I stopped my broom as he zoomed past stopping a short distance away from me.

"You did not say that." I said looking at him in shock.

"What? I said I like you?" He said as if it where nothing. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Look, I'm going to go now, you can owl me if you want to but-," I began only to have his lips crash onto mine. I kissed him back before realizing what I was doing and pushing him off.

"Draco, just…don't," I said looking at him tears stinging my eyes. I felt him grab my hand and pull me over to him wrapping his arms around me as we floated above a lake.

"I know your scared, I hate to admit but I am too, it's not like I planned on getting married at 17, I thought I'd at least shag about 20 other women before that happened," He said. I sniffled into his chest and he held me tighter.

"Come on, let's just go back and have dinner. You have to admit this will be a great way to make Pansy jealous?" He said cockily. I shoved him lightly smiling as tears smothered my cheeks. He looked at me sadly wiping away the tears with his thumbs; he pulled held his hand out to me, watching me intently.

"Promise me you'll be faithful, at least for tonight?" I pleaded; he withdrew his hand slightly as his other cradled his chin.

"Does it count if the girl kisses me?" He asked. I turned away from him sticking my nose in the air.

"Fine! If you're going to be that way I'm going to go stay with Harry," I said readying myself on my broom only to feel Draco's hand clench over mine.

I looked up at him. "I promise I'll be faithful, now hop on my broom and we'll head back," He said gesturing his broom. I laughed at him.

"Why can't I just ride my own broom?" I asked he shook his head grabbing my broom handle and pulling me closer to him.

"We need to fool everyone and plus if you come back on your own broom, my dad will put that charm on us again," He said smirking. I slowly moved my broom closer to his and swung my leg over his and got off mine. I pulled my wand out and shrunk it, sticking it in my pocket.

"Okay, let's go," I said putting my arms around his waist snuggling into his back. I could feel his smirk and smiled back.

"Don't get cocky and take us back," I said as he turned the broom around and we slowly made our way back.

I felt my feet skim the ground and opened my eyes. "You can let go now," Draco said softly. I clenched tighter.

"But that requires me to go inside after," I mumbled into his back. I felt him take my hands off gently and get off, I looked at him as he grabbed my waist and lifted me off the broom. I giggled.

"Come on," He said putting an arm around my waist and pulling me inside. I sighed as people whispered as we walked past.

"Doesn't their whispering irritate you?" I asked he shook his head looking at me as we passed a few more tables.

"It doesn't bother me because they're probably talking about how gorgeous I am," he said smugly. I saw my dad stand up and look at us. I felt Draco's hand clench slightly around my waist and I touched his hand gently.

I left his comforting arm and stepped forward, I walked up to my dad as everyone went silent, and I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I left, it was just a bit overwhelming," I said smiling weakly at him. He kissed me on the forehead before stepping back and slapping me on the cheek. I recoiled and fell to the ground.

"Don't lie to me, now sit down and eat," He said angrily pointing at a chair opposite him, I felt my eyes tear and I reluctantly got up and sat down in the chair.

The food was served as my throat constricted. I felt the tears well in my eyes as I picked up the fork; I cut up a piece of lamb and slowly stuck it in my mouth as the tear dropped out. I felt my shoulders heave as I cried silently at the table. I finished the meal as everyone around me talked happily, I wiped away the tears with my napkin, and placed it down on the table.

I looked around and saw that the table was occupied by Lucius, Narcissa, my father, Snape, Draco and me. I inhaled deeply and turned around in my chair. I saw Richard and Brian they waved at me smiling weakly. I smiled weakly back and turned back around. I felt a hand on my knee and looked at it. I followed it up and saw it was Draco's.

"I'm glad you stopped crying," He said smiling weakly at me as he cradled my chin. I looked away and felt more tears well in my eyes again.

"Please don't," I whispered. I felt him turn my face back to him so that his eye bored into mine.

"Come on, let's dance," He stated more than asked as he smiled at me. He stood up and helped me out of my chair and pulled me to the dance floor.

A little away from us I could hear a piano start playing as I wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face in his chest as I sobbed lightly. He pulled me tighter to his chest and rubbed my back as we danced across the floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," He whispered. I giggled and wiped my tears.

"That's funny, my face is all puffy and my eyes are all red from crying," I said looking at him, he smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I winced.

"Sorry," I whispered, he lifted my chin so I was looking at him and he kissed me soundly on the lips, I kissed him back before we heard applause. I backed up and looked around and saw people smiling at us. I hid my face in Draco's chest as people chuckled.

"Can we go? I want to go to bed," I said looking up into his eyes. His eyebrows shot up.

"I meant go to sleep," I said, he shook his head going down on one knee. I looked at him horrified. He smiled weakly up at me.

"I got this for you," He said holding out a box. My jaw dropped open and I looked at him horrified.

"Do I have to accept?" I whispered. He shrugged and before I knew it I felt my hand shoot out for him to slip the ring on and my voice forced out "Of course I'll marry you!" I looked at him shocked and glanced at my dad who smirked his wand pointed at me.

I felt Draco slip the ring on my finger and my body go limp as I fell into his arms, he caught me deftly as people sighed at us. I felt him scoop me up in his arms bridal style and I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck worried he would drop me.

"Excuse me, but I intend on making the best use of my wife!" Draco said smiling as people clapped around us, he walked us through the crowd and than down the corridor.

"Thank you!" I said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and put me down once we got to the door. I opened it and walked into the bathroom, I cleaned off the make up and tied my hair up in two plaits. I looked at the red mark on my face and winced when I put a cold cloth on it.

"That's going to leave a bruise," I muttered as Draco walked in. I rummaged through the top draw and found a bruise-reducing potion; I pulled open the cork and took a sip as Draco began washing his face. I corked it back up placing it in the draw. I slipped out of the dress lazily and chucked it in the laundry basket. I turned around and saw Draco looking at me.

"Stop staring it's rude," I said looking at him, he looked at me smirking as he stepped forward loosening his tie.

"I can't believe you managed to keep out of my sight with a gorgeous body like yours," He said pulling me towards him as he began kissing my neck as I leaned into him.

"Draco, I'm really tired, please not tonight," I whispered leaning back.

"So I actually get to…you know?" He said gleefully. I rolled my eyes and turned around walking into the closet.

"I'll think about it," I said closing the door and looking for some Pyjamas. I found a green tank top and some matching pyjama pants. I walked out and leapt onto the bed. I crawled into the blankets and snuggled into the pillows, I felt Draco come in and I snuggled into his chest.

"You have really soft hair," Draco said brushing it away from my face. I sidled my leg between his getting warm.

"You know how you said you like me?" I yawned, closing my eyes.

"Yea?" He asked nervously as he tensed. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you too," I whispered falling asleep him following me soon after.

Destiny's Point of view 

We apparated back to Star's room, 'she wouldn't mind would she?' Blaise began kissing my neck pushing me towards the bed. I kissed him back smirking as I fell onto the bed. I heard someone mumble and shot upwards-knocking Blaise to the floor.

I looked on the bed and saw Starlet in Draco's arms asleep on the bed, both of them in each other's arms.

"You don't think?" I asked quietly gesturing the 2 to Blaise he shrugged at me.

"Maybe the 2 got engaged?" He asked smirking at the 2. I slapped him across the head.

"Starlet wouldn't allow it! She hates Draco," I whispered harshly looking as Draco nuzzled his head in Starlet's hair.

"I beg to differ," Blaise said smiling "She didn't exactly complain when he kissed her at his house," he said I opened my mouth to say something.

"Draco…" Starlet moaned. I looked at them shocked and pulled the covers off. I saw Draco's hand cupped on Starlet's butt and her arm around his waist.

"Jeez! We're trying to sleep!" Starlet called angrily sitting up in the bed.

Starlet's point of view 

"Jeez! We're trying to sleep!" I called angrily as I sat up the cold air hit me. I looked down and saw Draco's hand on my butt, I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly taking his hand off holding them up defensively.

"Care to explain?" Destiny called. I looked at Draco and he nodded. I flashed the wedding ring the sunlight glimmering off the lone small emerald on the silver band.

"Miss Starlet Fenton/ Riddle/ Malfoy? You have got major explaining to do!" Destiny squealed stamping her foot. I turned to look at Draco and she gasped.

"Did-Did Draco do that? Boy! I am going to kill you!" She exclaimed grasping for Draco, He hid his face behind me as Blaise held Destiny back.

"Calm down, my bloody father done it, because he sprung a surprise engagement party on me last night and I freaked." I said touching my cheek, Draco pulled my face to him and looked at it, wincing as he saw it.

"Come on, I've got some muggle stuff for it, believe me it works," Draco said pulling me out of bed. I felt Destiny grab my wrist as I stood in the middle of the 2.

"Please, stop using me like a friggen tug rope, I'll explain after he fixes my face, believe it or not, it really hurts so if you please," I pulled my arm out of Des's grip following Draco into the bathroom, he rummaged through the draw and pulled out a little green tube, I sat down on the counter as he rubbed it gently into my cheek. I sighed.

"I'm only 17 and I'm engaged to the biggest playboy in Hogwarts," I said looking at my feet. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Just feel glad, hell I would I owned me," He said cockily. I slipped off the counter and walked out.

"Inty!" She apparated in front of me, I knelt down "Could you please get us some breakfast and set it on the balcony," I said as she bowed and left.

"Ok, take a seat out side this will take a while," I said as Destiny looked at Blaise worriedly and glaring at Draco.

They turned around and began walking outside. I grabbed Draco's silk robe and slipped it on. I walked outside tying it around my waist as Draco leaned against the banister behind me.

"The night you and Blaise got married, you know how everyone was chasing after me and Greg, well, I told him to go to Harry's and than my dad stormed in and well…" I lifted my sleeve up and showed her the cut he made and flicked my wand conjuring up the contract. "It's been made on a blood curse that we will marry or die," I said as Destiny looked at me solemnly.

"Sweetie, I didn't know, I'm sorry," She said pulling me into a hug as I felt my eyes water.

"And than last night, they pulled a surprise engagement party for us and than yeah," I said looking at Draco who pulled me to him wrapping his arms securely around my waist.

"Well at least you 2 get along now," Blaise said shrugging his shoulders. I smiled at Draco as he hugged me tighter.

"For how long?" Destiny said looking at Draco. I laughed at her antics and sat down as breakfast was served.

"The biggest advantage I see out of this is seeing the look on Pansy's face, she's going to be mortified." I said happily as Destiny laughed with me.

"Oh this is going to be awesome pay back!" Des said laughing.

"Excuse me? I am not an object, I am flesh and bone, and you must want me for making out at least. I am the Slytherin Sex God, that must account for something?" Draco said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up walking inside.

"I'm married to you, it accounts for low self esteem," I said walking inside and into the closet. I grabbed a cute pink top and some jeans. I stripped out of my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and began washing up. I heard he door open and popped my head out.

"What?" Draco asked turning to look at me with his toothbrush hanging out his mouth.

"You perve," I said pulling my head back in and washing out the conditioner and washing my face. I rinsed off and turned off the shower, I reached my hand out and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around and walked out to see Draco standing in a towel. I watched him walk past and drop the towel walking into the shower. I stared open jawed at his body.

"Who's the perve now?" He asked stepping into the shower. I rolled my eyes and dropped the towel turning my back to him.

I got into my outfit and soon heard the shower door open; I turned to look at him as I shrugged my shoulders pulling my top down.

"And your all mine," Draco said smiling. I turned around as my eyes widened and I covered my eyes.

"Draco!" I squealed my back turned to him.

"Yep, and what you just saw is all mine too," He muttered cockily stepping towards me. I closed my eyes tightly as I grabbed the towel off the counter turning to him.

"Why aren't you looking at me? You know you want to," He said cockily. I opened the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Folding the end in.

"You get anymore cockier and your thing is going to fall off," I said opening my eyes once I had the towel around him securely. I pecked him on the lips and rolled my eyes leaving the bathroom.

"Star?" I turned around and saw Destiny looking at me intently.

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at her. She looked at me smiling her eyes darting towards the doorway. I smiled and turned around.

"Pansy such a surprise, are you looking for someone?" I asked sweetly, she glared at me and thrust a box into my arms. I looked at the contents and squealed dropping it and backing away making a cross with my fingers.

"Those are Draco's." She stated smirking at me. I looked over as the bathroom door opened.

"Please tell me you don't own any of that…'stuff'?" I asked as he walked over to box picking up a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

"Did you nick these too?" He asked looking up at her, she nodded smiling.

"I'm. Going. To. Go." I stated walking past the two, shuttering at the thought.

I walked down the corridor 'they can't expect me to…oh my god, he's like the Slytherin sex god, how the hell am I suppose to just…_y'know_' I stopped walking as I came to a three way corridor. I turned left, a stern look on my face.

"I am so screwed, in more ways than one," I muttered walking down the stairs. I pushed open the front doors and smiled as the snow fell down gently.

I ran outside letting the snow fall gracefully into my hair and let the snow melt against my skin. I knelt down and picked up a pile of snow and began making a snowman.

"Starlet?" I smiled as the person's footsteps came closer as I lodged a carrot in for a nose. I blew at my now blue fingers attempting to warm them.

"You're going to catch a cold come back inside, this instant!" Draco called as he came to stand in front of me. I looked at him worriedly before turning away as the familiar shyness took over me. I turned around and trudged over to a lake nearby the house.

"Come on Starlet, talk to me!" Draco whined as I continued walking and began running, I came a stop but only skidded. I found myself on the lake surface frozen over.

"Starlet!" He yelled running over to me, I tried moving as to not be hit by him only to have him run into me as he tried stopping, we both slid backwards a few meters as I closed my eyes his arms held tightly around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, I nodded as he sighed relieved.

"You don't think that stuff was mine do you?" He asked I looked away blushing as his hand clenched around mine as his thumb ran along my own.

"As much as I like the thought, of both of us using the stuff, it's not mine," He said looking down on me, I turned around and pulled my wand out conjuring some skates, I twirled around him as he stood resolute,

"Please say something," He whispered. I came to stop in front of him holding his hands.

"There's nothing to be said," I said smiling as he smiled confusedly. I pirouetted around him as he watched dizzily.

"You really like to screw with people's heads don't you," Draco snapped. I giggled at him grabbing his hand as I changed my skates back to my normal shoes. I pulled him across the lake surface as we came to land.

"Only with you," I muttered as he picked me up swinging me over his shoulder as I pounded on his back laughing as he took us back inside.

"Hey that wasn't funny! I hate having to deal with bloody female emotions! Next time I'm blaming it on your period!" He said laughing. I stopped pounding on his back glaring.

"Yeah, blame it on my bloody period, idiot, your so not getting any…" I mutter more to myself than anyone as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Not. Getting. Any?" He slowly put me down looking into my eyes almost pleadingly as I looked away carelessly.

"Well, maybe, maybe not, depends on if your going to be an arse?" I said shrugging as he glared at me.

"Fine than! Be that way!" He said stomping away. I laughed at him before turning in the direction of Destiny's room. I wiped my eyes lazily pushing open the door. I screamed upon site as I stepped out pulling the door closed behind me.

"Oh my friggen god!" I said as I stood there in shock, I saw Draco and ran up to him clinging to his arm as he looked at me strangely.

"I thought you were angry at me," He asked walking towards our room. I glared at him before glancing the down the hall at Destiny's room.

"I am permanently scarred," I said as we entered my room. I plopped down on the bed hiding my face in my hands as Draco sat down beside me.

"Why? What happened?" He asked pulling my hands gently off my face. I glanced up at him before pulling my hands up to my face.

"I saw Des' and Blaise doing it," I shuddered as Draco laughed slapping his knee in humour. I peeped at him through my fingers before putting them in my lap looking at him reproachfully.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad, I would've stayed to watch," Draco said laughing. I punched him in the arm frowning.

"We're talking about legs flailing, body intertwined, bull crap. Argh! My eyes," I said holding my hands over my eyes pushing them as little fuzzy colours began appearing.

"Calm down starlet, it can't be that bad, it's not like you say their actual…anatomy," Draco said looking at me. I looked at him glaring before hiding my face in my hands again.

"Eww…I catch your drift," He said wincing. I looked up as the door opened as there stood a sheet wrapped Destiny beside a robe covered Blaise. I hid my face behind Draco as I pulled his shirt around my face.

"Dude! You got snapped!" Draco said, I slapped him over the back of the head as he turned around glaring at me.

"Not intentional!" I stated. Destiny walked around towards us as I hid more so behind Draco.

"Starlet, I'm sorry you saw that, it was just-"

"-I know, just give me some time to…get over it," I said smiling sheepishly at the two as they blushed.

"Well, we uh…better go," Blaise, said looking at Destiny. I shuddered and clung to Draco.

"Um…we'll see you at dinner tonight, bye Starlet," Destiny said as Blaise pulled her out of the room. I sighed leaning my face on Draco's back.

"I found that quite amusing," Draco said. I hit him on the back looking at the clock. It was 6.30pm. I went into the closet and picked out a simple green dress and some shoes. I turned on the bath running my fingers through the bubbles.

I discarded my clothing slipping into the warm water, vanilla scents running through the air. I closed my eyes as some music filled the room. I saw the door open and Draco appear in his towel. I rolled my eyes closing them as I slipped furtherer into the seat. I felt something graze my foot and opened my eyes only to see Draco there. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"You know I'm naked right?" I asked nervously. He nodded smirking at me moving closer to me.

"Please don't tell me your naked too?" I squeaked as he leaned over towards me pulling me to him. I gulped nervously as his lips caught mine in a brief kiss.

"Don't worry, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before," He whispered trailing kisses down my neck as I tensed.

"But you've got things, I've never ever had anything to do with before," I said as he chuckled his breath tickling my collarbone.

"Stay calm, I'm not going to try anything funny, unless of course…you want me too?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, reaching past him for my shampoo my chest grazing his. I heard him gasp and gulped nervously.

I squirted some into my palm as I ran it through my hair, I felt Draco run his fingers through mine as I slowly relaxed as he massaged my head he slowly tugged my hair back as I tilted my neck as he poured water through my hair washing out the shampoo. I done the same thing to him as he smiled through out the whole scenario.

"This is so relaxing," I said leaning against his chest as he massaged my shoulders with soap.

"I should hope so," He said smiling. I turned around to look at him smiling before catching his lips with mine. I felt him smile.

"This is so relaxing…" Draco said as I giggled pulling him closer to me. I heard a knock on the door and my eyes popped open. I glanced at Draco as he shrugged.

"Starlet, it's your father, we have to talk…" I turned to look at Draco in shock as he stared at me terror written in his eyes.


	12. Dining out

Chapter 12 –

"Starlet!" I saw the door handle turn and grabbed my wand putting on the bubble head charm on Draco dunking his head under water as I smiled up at my father he looked at me weirdly as I crossed my legs as I felt Draco's hands running along them.

"Yes father?" I said my voice trembling slightly as he looked at me curiously before striding over to the counter. I felt Draco tapping me on my knee as I crossed my arms a blush running along my cheeks.

"Since your _mother_ isn't around I am going to have to give you the much dreaded…_pep _talk," He said crossing his arms as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's fine father, it's all under control in that department," I said blushing as he looked at me questioningly.

"So you have a diaphragm?" He asked I blushed if anything a deeper a shade.

"I-I-well um? I-" I stuttered as he stood up peering at me.

"I recommend contraceptive pills, the diaphragm doesn't work," he said looking at me questioningly as I bit my bottom lip.

"By the way, I was looking for Draco…have you seen him?" He asked, as I shook my head worriedly.

"I'm still a virgin!" I blurted as he shook his head laughing at me as a bubble blew up in the water. He looked more curiously at me as I leaned onto the rim of the tub.

"Sorry, I had cheese for Lunch," I said smiling nervously, pinching Draco as my father chuckled at me some more.

"Well, get ready for dinner, I expect Draco will come pick you up soon," He laughed leaning forward and kissing me on the cheek.

"And no more shenanigans," He said his eyes sparkling red at me as I froze. He smiled at me walking out. I grabbed Draco's head and pulled him out of the water vanishing the charm.

"I should kill you right now," I muttered as a giant smile crept onto his lips.

"You look even better underwater, everything is bigger," He said as I glared at him. I splashed him with water grabbing a towel holding it out in front of me as I stood up wrapping it around myself as Draco frowned playfully. I stepped out of the tub before dunking his head underwater as he spluttered underwater. I smirked to myself holding up my towel before letting go and picking up my clothes walking into the closet smirking to myself. I walked into my side of the closet slipping on some underwear and getting into my dress as I sat down on the floor pulling my shoes on, after I charmed my legs hairs again.

"I can't believe I told him I was a virgin," I whispered to myself as I squirted some hairless potion in my palm rubbing it on my legs.

"I am such a tart," I whispered as the bathroom door opened. I rolled my eyes as Draco glared.

"Come on, we've got to get ready for dinner," I said standing up as Draco gave me a once over nodding.

"Perfect, now wait for me as I get dressed," He said as I glared walking out of the room, I plopped down on the couch, leaning my head on the arm. I felt a prod on my arm and looked around confusedly before spotting Inty.

"Master Dark Lord asks that you's and other master go out to dinner tonight, he's on a in-shhh! Min-isshhh!" Inty began hitting herself. I grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'll tell Draco, you may go now, and no more hitting in front of me…or ever," I said as she bowed low and left. I looked up as the closet door swung open and I saw Draco wearing his black robes. I rolled my eyes walking past him and grabbing myself my dark green robes.

"We're going out to dinner tonight," I said as he helped me into my robes. I smiled as the door opened and saw Destiny and Blaise…fully clothed.

"Where to?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Destiny's shoulders. I looked at Draco.

"How bout some Pizza? I'm dying for some pepperoni," Draco said as I looked at him oddly.

"Muggle hater likes muggle food?" I said as he glared at me.

"It was actually invented by a wizard, called Pierre Pestroni," He said as I hit him over the head.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked angrily as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had an urge?" I said as he glowered at me, I walked over to the table picking up my purse and scribbling a quick note to my father. I pointed my wand at it as it grew wings and flew out the room. I picked up my purse and picked up the phone.

"Hi, could you send in some muggle transport for Starlet Rid-uh? Starlet Malfoy," I said as Draco smirked at me. I put the phone down after muttering quick thanks.

"Let's get going than," I said as they all nodded. I made to walk out the door before Draco caught my hand.

"Can you wear your ring today?" He asked. I glanced down at my finger void of ring/s. I looked up and saw Draco looking at me with a pleading look. I looked at him questioningly as his hand gently squeezed mine.

"Oh all right, kill joy..." I muttered as I accio'ed it and pulled it onto my wedding finger.

"Engaged…at 17, oh the life of me," I muttered as Draco pulled me into a one armed hug and ushered us downstairs

"What took you-oh," Destiny said looking at my finger.

"I can't flirt anymore," I said frowning as I held up my hand-causing Destiny to giggle at me.

"Like you ever flirted before," Draco said as I elbowed him in the stomach and pushed open the front doors, I glanced around and saw a formal looking guy holding a door open for us. I smiled and skipped down the steps, sliding into the black limo. Destiny squealing as she, Blaise and Draco sidled in. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Your drinking water? Afraid to get fat?" Draco asked as I looked at him glaring.

"For your information, I'm just parched and soda makes me thirstier and fire-whiskey has alcohol in it, also yeah no fat, no carbs, it's also hydrating therefore will give me energy," I said taking another sip of water before Blaise snatched it off me guzzling all of it before placing the empty bottle in a small bin and sighing, wrapping an arm carelessly around Destiny as we all looked at him skeptically.

"You should be in advertising," Blaise said as Des shook her head.

"He's just a pretty face," Des' said as I let a giggle slip out of my lips as we made our way out of the long driveway finally onto proper roads.

"Where to Mrs. Malfoy," The driver said upon rolling down the window as I carelessly looked out the window before Draco nudged me.

"Oh right, that's me," I said glowering. "Take us to an Italian restaurant, they have the ultimate pizza," I said as Draco nodded his head smiling at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You'd think that by now you'd have fallen madly and deeply in love with me?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"You'd _like_ to think that wouldn't you," I muttered as he leaned down to my ear.

"I know you like me don't deny it," Draco muttered as I turned to look at him glaring before he caught my lips with his in a gentle kiss. I blinked my eyes looking at him dumbstruck before his smirk formed on his lips. I turned away frowning as Des' and Blaise laughed at me.

"We're here," The driver said as the door suddenly opened next to Draco as he stepped out and held his hand out for me. I looked at my ring as it sparkled from the light. I slowly placed my hand in Draco's as he helped me up. I looked around and saw we were in a quiet part of some dark district. The buildings high and dark, alleys where sinister people lingered the only light coming from a flickering street lamp and the moon. I looked in front of us to see a warm and welcoming restaurant.

"The Dark Lord recommends it, he says you should try the spaghetti bolognaise," The doorman said out of nowhere. I turned to look at Destiny and Blaise as Draco pulled me along and into the parlor.

"Ah, table for a four?" Draco said as the waiter gestured the tables.

"We only set tables for 2, more _intimate_ meals taste more delicious," He said as Draco looked at me smirking.

"Okay just give us two tables close to each other," Draco said as the waiter nodded winking at me as I looked past me expecting the wink was for Destiny.

"Follow me to your tables," He said as he ushered us to two booths. Destiny and Blaise sitting down in the first one, Draco and I in the next one, sidling next to the window as a small candle flickered on the center of the table.

"This is…nice?" I said as Draco cocked an eyebrow at me. I sat up in my seat looking over the booth at Destiny.

"What you getting?" I asked as she smiled up at me.

"Something more _intimate,_" She joked as I giggled sitting down properly as I picked up the menu.

"I'll have two slices of Pepperoni pizza please," Draco said curtly handing over his menu as the waiter looked at me smirking a horrendous smile.

"I'll have some spaghetti bolognaise, preferably not made by you," I said handing him the menu as he chuckled. I smiled back weakly as I brushed some hair out of my face. The waiter glanced at my hand before looking at Draco and scurrying off.

"Oh thank god, he was gross," I said as Draco chuckled, he clicked his fingers as a guy came over and poured us some wine in two cups handing them to us. I sipped it delicately as I heard Destiny's giggle float over. I leaned around the booth and winced sitting back in my seat properly looking at the table.

"Making out right?" Draco said as I nodded taking a sip of my drink as I shrugged out of my jacket. I placed it down it beside me as I juggled the glass, before placing it on the table as I looked up at the waiter nodding at him as he placed the plate down.

"This better be good," I muttered before picking up the fork and spinning some spaghetti around it before lodging it delicately in my mouth. I chewed thinking before nodding my head as I forked a larger portion, lodging it in my mouth smiling to myself as Draco had the pizza suspended over his mouth watching me with disgust.

"I can't believe I'm marrying you," He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yo Des'?" I asked as I peered around the booth, she looked at me about to put some lasagna in her mouth

"The spaghetti's good," I muttered through a mouthful, I saw Blaise pulling a thumbs up at me as I smiled turning around.

"So the pizza any good?" I asked after swallowing as Draco took a bite and smiled nodding.

"I've had better but I'm hungry," He murmured as I nodded. I glanced at the tastefully made engagement ring twirling it around my finger.

"I didn't even get a hen's night out," I muttered as Draco bit into his pizza a smile on his lips.

"I got several…" He muttered looking off into the distance. I glared at him eating another forkful of pasta.

"I guess I'll just…" I trailed off as I moved the meatball around the dish, before stabbing it and lodging it in my mouth, smiling "…perfect," I finished as Draco looked at questioningly.

"Order us some desert," I muttered as Draco looked at me confusedly before waving for a waiter to come over, I leaned over tapping Destiny's shoulder as she turned to look at me. I glanced at the Italian waiter who had come instead of the other one; he winked at me as I blushed biting my bottom lip before looking at Destiny as we both giggled.

"What's up?" She whispered as I leaned into her ear, whispering a plan as she squealed gleefully. She nodded her head vigorously.

"I totally agree! It's so on!" She muttered as I nodded and returned to my seat as Draco looked at the waiter glaring as he smiled down on me. His dark brown eyes sparkling, I blushed.

"…Could you go get it now, thanks," Draco said as the waiter nodded at him before glancing at me. I bit my bottom lip looking at the table as I heard a cough and looked up at Draco.

"What was that?" He asked irritably.

"That was me working my magic," I said with a playful smile as he glared at me. I looked at him pouting as the waiter came back placing some delicious looking Chocolate soufflé in front of us. I picked up the lone fork taking a bit off looking at it before holding it out to Draco.

"Go on," I said gesturing for him to that a bite. He slowly leaned forward and bit the fork sliding his teeth over it his lips following suit, I looked at his lips biting my own before shaking my head of the thought as I took a bit off the cake lodging in my mouth.

"What'd you think?" He asked as I nodded my head lightly.

"It's okay," I said shrugging my shoulders as he nodded as we continued eating silently and in turns.

"I'm done, what bout you Starlet?" Destiny said once I lodged the last spoonful in Draco's mouth. I placed the fork down picking up my wine as I sipped it.

"Yeah, I'm done, you guys' go pay the waiter, I need to go talk to the driver," I muttered wiping the corner of my lips as I stood up. I picked up my jacket Draco and that following suit as we walked over to the counter.

"Who's got muggle money?" Blaise asked. I rolled my eyes as everyone glanced at me; I rummaged through my pocket and found my credit card handing it to Destiny.

"You know how it works," I said handing it to her as she nodded. I walked outside and saw the driver smoking a cigarette, he looked up and saw me a smile forming on his lips.

"Something wrong miss?" He asked flicking the cigarette on the ground and squishing it under his foot.

"Take us to a good club tonight, but this is a surprise so don't tell anyone," I said rummaging through my pocket and finding a galleon. I tossed it over to him as he nodded and gestured for the doorman to open the door. I glanced around seeing Destiny, followed by Blaise and Draco. I pulled a thumbs up as Destiny smiled and ran over sliding into the limo as Blaise and Draco cast a concerned glanced at me before getting in. I slid in after Draco smiling to myself as the limo started up the door closing after me. I placed my jacket in one of the seats as Destiny handed me my card. I lodged it down my top as Draco and Blaise smirked to each other. After a while I felt the limo slow down and smirked at Destiny as soon as the door opened I slid out of the limo taking the hairclip that tied my hair up, out, tossing it carelessly in side after they all came out. I looked up smiling at the bright lights.

"We can't go clubbing? We're underage," Blaise said as Draco looked at me shaking his head.

"I know a little charm," I muttered fingering my wand as Destiny giggled. I walked up Draco sliding my arm around his waist and sticking my wand hand in the opposing pocket as I gestured for him to follow suit. We walked over to the entrance as the people in the line looked at us in confusion.

"And you are?" The bouncer asked as I smiled sweetly up to him muttering a silent spell in my mind.

"We're on your list," I said as he looked at us with glazed over eyes before nodding as we were let in. I smirked at Destiny as she squealed excitedly running over to the dance floor leaving Blaise behind. I smiled at him before detaching myself from Draco and running in after Destiny as we moved with crowd, I screamed and cheered with the crowd as my favorite artist came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Destiny squealed as I nodded my head as we both moved to the song, I saw a guy go up to Destiny as she raised a brow at me as a guy slinked his hand around my waist as we moved to the beat Destiny and me, I turned my back to the guy as his hands skimmed along my stomach as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"This song is great," He said as I nodded dancing to the song. I looked up at Des' to see her totally getting into the song as it began looking rather sensual. I rolled my eyes as I swayed my hips to the beat.

"Having fun?" I looked up and saw Draco dancing with some blonde chick a little way from us. I glared at him before turning to look at the guy as my arms found their way around his neck pulling him closer as our foreheads neared.

"So what's your name?" The guy asked as I looked up into his hazel eyes as a new track started and he placed his hands on my hips bringing me closer to him.

"Star, what's yours?" I asked as he smirked a perfect smile at me as I smiled back automatically.

"Damien, I haven't seen you round these parts'" He said as we swayed our hips in time with the beat.

"I'm on Christmas vacation at my dads'" I said as he cocked a brow at me.

"You look a little old to be hanging with your dad," He said chuckling as I laughed.

"Doesn't everyone want to believe that," I said as he laughed heartily. He began to lean in and I looked at him shocked before I felt Destiny tap me on the shoulder.

"Sorry to steal your moment, but we got to go find someone," Destiny said as she pulled me away from the guy. I smiled at him weakly as she pulled me over to the bar.

"Two appletini's please," Destiny said as the bartender nodded and began making it.

"Thanks for saving my arse back there, Draco would of-of- I am going to kill him later," I said seeing him on the dance floor kissing the blonde girl from earlier. Blaise came up to us and wrapped an arm around Destiny kissing her neck as he sat down beside her.

"Aren't you going to stop lover boy?" Blaise said as I grabbed the appletini drinking it in one gulp. I placed the glass gently on the bar before looking at Draco thoughtfully, before an idea crossed my mind. I glanced at Destiny as she smirked at me. I adjusted my boobs, ruffling my hair up and grabbing some lip-gloss and applying it to my lips as I slipped one of the straps off my shoulder. I looked at Blaise as he pulled a thumbs up. I walked over to Draco tapping him on the shoulder as he detached his lips from the girl as she looked at me angrily, Draco more surprised than normally. He smirked down on me as I put a sad look on my face.

"I can't believe you," I cried as I scrunched up my face making my eyes water as Draco looked at worriedly.

"I thought you loved me!" I yelled as people began looking. I hid the smile off my face at Draco's horror as fake tears streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm-Your-I hate you!" I screamed at him storming over to Destiny before stopping to turn and look at him.

"And to think I thought Jimmy would finally get his dad this Christmas," I said as the girl looked at Draco shocked as he looked at me confusedly. I ran up to Destiny sniggering into her shoulder as she and Blaise lead me outside. I burst into laughter as soon as we made it outside.

"You guy's can hang out if you want, I'm going to go check out the place, I've had enough for the night, we'll pick you up in and hour," I said gesturing for the driver to come round. The doorman coming over and opening the door as I stepped into the limo, I slid in as I saw Draco's face appear at the bar door. The door closed as he noticed me. I smirked to myself as we began driving off.

"Where to miss?" He asked as I yawned.

"Take me home please, I've had enough drama for the night," I said as he chuckled. I wiped my eyes tiredly as I watched the scenery pass by. I closed my eyes for a minute before realizing I was home. I looked up as the door opened and stepped out of the limo as I thanked the doorman and the driver.

"Thanks for tonight, remember to pick my friends up in an hour," I said as the driver nodded. I skipped up the stairs, pulling off my shoes as I made it inside. I looked around and saw the living room lights on. I glanced around the doorway before ducking as a spell shot past my ear.

"Starlet?" I leaned around the frame more slowly as I saw Lucius.

"Urgh! I'm going to bed!" I grumbled glaring at him as I made my way up the stairs. I made it to my room quickly and pushed open the door the lamps turning on instantly beside the bed. I closed the door behind me.

"It's been a long night," I said to the empty room. I walked over to the stereo flicking on a CD as the light tunes made my eyes drowsy. I undone my dress as it fell to the floor around my ankles. I sat down pulling it off of my ankles and tossing it on the couch as I lay down on the floor listening to the song.

Remember the first day  
When I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day that you took me out  
We had butterflies although we tried to hide it  
And we both had a beautiful night  
The way we held each others hand  
The way you talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

My eyes drooped closed as I let the words drown into me. I frowned to myself as I lay in my underwear thinking about what Draco had done tonight. I slipped the ring off my finger holding it tightly in my palm.

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
We apologized, and then we cover up my eyes  
And we haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you feel in love with me

Sleep finally over took me as I fell asleep on the floor in my underwear. A door opening in the distance and an angry Draco stood at the doorway, his face softening as the light tunes caught his ears and the sight of me sleeping on the floor caught his eyes.

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts…

I awoke the next morning, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I yawned tiredly as I saw I was in the bed. I looked around and saw Draco fast asleep on the couch. I climbed out of the bed and noticed the music playing. I looked over and saw the song was on repeat.

I walked over to Draco sitting next to him as I leaned over, brushing some hair out his face. I smiled to myself singing along to the words.

If felt so good  
For you to say those words  
Cause I felt the same way to  
The way we held each other hands  
The way you talked the way we laughed  
It felt so good to fall in love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

I leaned down kissing him on the forehead; I leaned back to see him looking at me with a smile on his lips, a genuine smile. I smiled down on him as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry bout last night," He whispered as my smile faltered. I stood up walking into the closet. I began rifling through my closet. I found my t-shirt which said 'Give me chocolate and I promise not to kill you,' I saw something sparkle from the corner of my eye and saw the ring sparkling on my finger. I turned around seeing Draco walk in, I walked over to the drawer picking out some faded and ripped jeans from the draw pulling off the ring placing it on the top of the drawer as I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower, stripping as I placed my clothes on the counter. I stepped into the shower as the bathroom door opened.

"Come on Starlet, it meant nothing," He said pulling open the shower door. I glared at him venomously before slamming the door shut again as I squirted some shampoo in my hand running it through my hair.

"Starlet," Draco stated opening the door again. I turned to him as the water drizzled out the shampoo.

"I'm _trying_ to take a shower," I said pushing him out as I closed the door again.

"Why are you trying to convince me anyway? Who says I care?" I asked as I grabbed the conditioner rubbing it through my hair as I heard him shuffling outside.

"Because-Because- that is totally besides the point, I should be angry at you because of that little act you pulled last night, and you being all over that guy on the dance floor," Draco huffed as I giggled to myself grabbing the shower puff and some body wash as I began washing my body.

"Seems like someone is maybe a little…jealous perhaps?" I said as I stood under the jet of water as it washed off all the suds and conditioner from me.

"I AM NOT-" He cleared his throat "-I am not jealous," He said calmly as I giggled to myself. I held my hand out the shower door as he placed a towel in my hand. I wrapped it around myself walking out and over to the counter. I looked at him gesturing for him to turn around.

"I'm sure your not jealous Draco, your just adamantly set on trying to make me see the fact that you didn't really kiss the girl cause you liked her-" I began as I dried myself off and slipped on my underwear.

"-you kissed her because you thought I was going to kiss Damien," I finished as I pulled on my jeans doing up the zip.

"Precise-HEY!" Draco turned around as he looked at me, his eyes wandering downwards. I cocked a brow at him as I picked my top off the counter about to put it on before I felt his hands swiftly turn me around and his lips crash down on mine.

I slowly began getting into it as his hands found their way around my back. I felt a tug on my bra clasps and pushed Draco off of me.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Draco huffed as we both panted for breath. I done up my bra and grabbed my t-shirt storming out of the bathroom as I pulled the t-shirt on. I snatched my wand off the table and charmed my hair dry, running some leave in conditioner before seeing Draco leaning against the bathroom door smirking at me.

"You like me," He said smirking walking over to me.

"Admit it, you like me…Draco Malfoy. The Starlet Lorvamo Fenton Riddle likes me Lucius the IV Draconius Malfoy," He said as I smirked at his last name.

"I Starlet Lorvamo Riddle (to the misfortune of me) Malfoy, will not I admit I like Lucius the IV Draconius Malfoy, till he admits he got jealous last night," I said applying some lip gloss as I saw Draco glaring at me from my stool as he sat down. I smiled evilly down on him.

"Dad's waiting honey, get dressed," I said pulling my hair into a ponytail as I kissed him on the cheek as he glared at me. I pinched his cheek.

"You look adorable when you're angry," I said as he glared at me. I flicked my hair over my shoulder walking out of the room. I padded down the hall and downstairs; I turned a few corridors and found the main dining room. I looked at the end and saw Lucius and my father talking quietly.

"Morning father," I said as he smiled at me gesturing that I sit next to him on his right, I sat down as he flicked his wand and a bowl of cornflakes appeared in front of me, some fruit, a jug of milk and a glass of OJ. I tossed some fruit in the cornflakes and poured the milk in picking up the spoon as he smiled at me placing a hand on my left before he glanced back at my hand.

"You're not wearing your ring?" He said angrily as I looked down worriedly.

"I-uh-It, um…" I began as his hand clenched around mine as I looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"Starlet, you left your ring on the counter, after your shower," I looked at the doorway and saw Draco walk in as my dad let go of my hand. Draco sat down beside me grabbing my left hand as he slid it onto my finger. He leaned in as I pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you," I murmured as he smiled down on me as my father cleared his throat.

"Well, that clears that up," He said as Draco placed a gentle hand over mine as I looked at him fearfully before swallowing hard as I picked up my spoon eating quickly. I finished the juice and looked down slightly at my father.

"May I be excused?" I asked as he nodded. I lay a hand on Draco's shoulder as I passed him. I made it out of the room and walked upstairs. I pulled on some socks and boots, along with a jacket and scarf. I padded downstairs and walked out the front doors. I walked through the frozen garden happily the cold air blowing against my rosy cheeks. I looked up at the mansion and sighed. I saw Destiny on her Balcony as she waved; I waved back to her smiling at her, though I doubt she saw it.

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND I'M JUST GOING TO WAKE BLAISE!" She yelled as I nodded pulling a thumbs up in the air as I heard her screaming wake up to Blaise. I smiled to myself as I looked up a light snow falling down on me. I held my palm out watching as snow landed in it and melted. I looked up blinking as the snow began to fall my hand still outstretched.

"You alright?" I felt a hand reach out to me and looked up to see Draco.

"I'm fine, thanks for what you did back there," I said looking at my feet as he took a step towards me.

"Just don't forget the little things, it's the little things that make the big ones," He said lifting my chin up so I looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"Well…thanks again," I said wrapping my arms around his waist as he confusedly wrapped his arms around me as I snuggled into him the snow falling around us.

"Okay about last night-" He began as I leaned away from him trying to move only to find his grasp tight.

"Draco-look it's-oh! Come on! You kissed another girl! No excuses!" I said as I gave up pouting at him angrily.

"I know there aren't any excuses, but I need you to know that I don't like her," He said as I looked at him confusedly.

"And that'd matter to me how?" I asked as he shook his head rolling his eyes.

"You never listen do you…anyway it's because I l-lo-l-like you…but if you repeat that to anyone, I will kill you," He said looking away blushing.

"Well that's something nice to say to someone you 'like'," I said taking advantage of his lose grip and walking away from him. 'What the hell was that?' I mouthed as I placed a smile on my face seeing Destiny.


	13. I don't need a ring to make me complete

Chapter 13 –

"Got everything packed?" My father asked, as I nodded moving the pasta around my plate before taking a small bite.

"Your robes? Books? Enough money? Rings?" My father asked as I nodded my head between each word.

"I guess you may be excused, Lucius will escort you both to the train station tomorrow, remember what I told you and we'll keep you posted on the wedding, I have asked that Narcissa prepare it for you both," He said as I nodded. Putting my knife and fork down as I nodded my head at him before slowly getting up. I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and turned to look.

"No goodbye kiss for your father? I won't see you till summer Holidays?" He said a fake look of sadness on his features. I leaned down and kissed him on both cheeks.

"I'll see you in a few months, father," I said curtly as he let go of my hand and looped my arm through Draco's sighing as he lead me out of the dining room.

"I hate it when he interrogates me, it makes me nervous," I said as Draco patted my head.

"Don't worry, we're going back to school tomorrow, no harm, no foul," He said as I nodded my head as he ushered us back to our room. I walked into the closet changing into a nightie as I washed my teeth and walked over the bed where Draco was already lying. I pulled open the covers and slid in as I rolled onto my side.

"Promise you'll wear the ring at school," Draco asked, as I turned to look at him.

"Only if you promise to stay faithful," I snapped as he looked at me before rolling over to face me.

"You know your asking for a big thing," He said cockily as I rolled over so I wasn't facing him again.

"Well than you can deal with it, I'm not wearing _the_ ring," I said as I closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me. I awoke with a start the next morning. I looked around the darkened room and sat up rubbing my eyes. I pulled Draco's arm off my waist as he snuggled into the pillows. I kissed him on the forehead as I made my way over to my closet. I pulled on a knee length dark green skirt and a black halter, underneath my black blazer jacket. I walked into the bathroom cleaning up as I saw Draco pad into the closet. I gestured to the folded pile next to the drawer as he nodded yawning as he pulled off his boxers. I turned around blushing lightly as I applied some moisturizer and some make-up. I walked into my bedroom as I heard a knock on the door.

"Master Malfoy has asked you be down in 10 minutes," The elf squeaked.

"Okay! We'll be down in a second," I yelled as pulled on some cute black strappy ballet style shoes. I hopped over to my dresser as I grabbed my wand twirling it around some parts of my hair as it curled. I looked up as Draco came out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, as he walked up to the mirror. He picked up his comb and hair spray as I turned to face him and began doing up his shirt buttons as he done his hair. I stood up once he placed his comb down. He done a once over on me nodding as I flattened out his shirt. I heard the door burst open and saw Lucius standing there as a small army of elves came in taking our trunks. Lucius nodded at me as I kissed Draco on the cheek bringing his attention back to me. He grabbed my hand and we followed Lucius out of the mansion and to the car. I stepped in as Draco slid in next to me, Lucius sitting opposite us in the limo the sky slowly lightening. I leaned my head against Draco's shoulder resting my eyes as he kissed my head.

"You're not wearing your ring?" Lucius asked, as I looked at my finger. I blinked my eyes tiredly as I reached around my neck and took the ring off my necklace sliding it onto my finger as I leaned my head against Draco's chest tiredly as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Wake me up, when we get there," I whispered as he kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes. In what seemed like two minutes I felt Draco shaking my shoulder.

"Come on, we don't want to miss the train," Draco said as I nodded and wiped my eyes tiredly as Draco got out of the limo helping me out as Lucius came out after me. I saw Goyle and Crabbe appear out of nowhere as they took our trunks and pushed them through the barrier.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back," I whispered as I touched my cheek. 'I have to admit; I changed what will people think? I'm engaged to Malfoy? Not to mention…but look at me? I'm not the same person,' I felt Draco's arm tighten around my waist.

"Don't worry about what people think, I think _for_ most of them, and _I_ think you're gorgeous," Draco said as I blushed. We made our way to the barrier and walked through. I saw a few familiar faces and smirked as I saw a bruised looking Flint. I saw a few people staring at me and glared.

"Rachel? Rachel Jane Smith?" Draco asked. I felt his arm leave me as he hugged a girl. I shrugged before seeing her lean back. She was the definition of gorgeous. My jaw dropped open as she turned to me. I closed my mouth and looked at Draco as he smiled at her before turning to me and looking between us nervously smiling.

"Hi, I'm Rachel-" She said her brown eyes sparkling entrancingly as she held her hand out to me.

"-Jane Smith, so I've heard," I said shaking her hand as I glanced at Draco as he sighed at her. I rolled my eyes taking my hand back as I crossed my arms.

"And who might you be?" She asked, tucking some of her wavy chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm Starlet, Starlet Lorvamo Mal-…Riddle," I said, looking at Draco as I lodged my ring hand in my pocket, sliding the ring off as I smiled feebly at her. I took the ring out of my pocket examining it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Nice ring, who gave it to you?" She asked sweetly as I saw Lucius appear from the barrier. I looked back at Rachel and smiling.

"No one…well no one important anyway," I said as I nodded at Lucius before walking away from them two. I looked at the ring sliding it onto my necklace and clipping it on again as I boarded the train.

"Starlet!" I turned around in the corridor and smiled as I saw the familiar boy run up to me. He engulfed me in a hug as I hugged him tightly to me.

"Harry, I missed you!" I said as he dragged me into a compartment, as I did not let him go.

"Hey! What about me?" I turned around and squealed pulling Greg into a hug. I held his face in my hands looking at him worriedly.

"Your okay? You made it there safely? Great Merlin I'm so glad you got there safely," I said pulling him into a hug again as he laughed patting me on the back.

"I must say you look…pretty…er…different," Harry said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hah! That's funny, see look," I pulled out my glasses and my book as I looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, your still the same person, I get the drift, but you just look prettier," Harry said as I glared at him.

"I'm not pretty," I said as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"How come I never hear you say Hermione's pretty?" I said as his cheeks tinged pink as he looked at me glaring.

"You never could take a compliment," He said as I poked the tongue at him.

"I don't like them, they make me feel funny," I said falling into the seat next to Greg.

"So what's with the jewellery, you say that stuff undermines all females, making them think that all girls need it?" Harry said pointing at my neck. I looked at Greg as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was gift," I said as Harry raised a brow at me.

"Who would buy you expensive jewellery? No offence," He said as I shot a glare at him before thinking up an excuse.

"Um…Draco-" I began

"Say wha? Malfoy…as in '_The'_ Draco Malfoy? Impossible," Harry said as he laughed at me. The door swung open and I saw Draco standing there as Greg got up defending me.

"Come on Walters, (AN: That's Greg's last name.) Sit down, let me get my wife and we can be on our merry way," He said as I closed my eyes as Greg looked at me.

"What does he mean by wife?" Harry asked, as I stood up looking at them sorrily.

"I didn't want this," I said fingering the ring on my necklace as Harry looked at me sadly and Greg sunk into his seat, his eyes never leaving me.

"Just what I thought, come on Starlet, we got things to do and Mudbloods to hex," Draco said as he pulled me out of the compartment. I had my head down in shame as he pulled me into another compartment where Flint and Rachel were talking.

"I'm going to go," I said glancing at Draco pleadingly as he shook his head pulling me down onto his lap as he sat down. I looked up as Destiny and Blaise came in. I smiled thankfully as the two came in and sat down as the train started moving. I looked down at my hands twiddling my fingers together. I pushed the glasses up my nose before flipping open the book in my lap. I brought my feet up onto the seat beside Draco as I curled up in his lap reading the book as the train jolted into movement. I felt Draco kissing my neck.

"Stop it, I'm reading," I said as he kissed my neck more forcefully as I tried to shrug him off. "Come on Draco, I'm reading," I said as he turned my face to him.

"Draco, she's probably really tired from the trip here," Rachel said as Draco pushed me off his lap. I glared at him as Rachel stood up and sat in his lap. I heard the necklace chain clink and looked down at it. I unclasped the necklace as Destiny watched me worriedly. I book marked the book and stood up seeing Draco kissing the girl. I looked back at Destiny taking my glasses off and handing them along with the necklace and ring to her.

"I'm going to get changed, tell that to fk face once he's done," I whispered as I walked out of the compartment.

"Hi? Are you new here?" I looked up and saw Roger Davies looking at me. I pointed at myself as I glanced around, 'no one else but me'.

"Hi, I'm Roger, Roger Davies," He said grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles as I blushed.

"I'm Starlet Rid-uh? Mal-um...I mean Starlet, Starlet Fenton," I said as he looked at me confusedly before smiling shaking his head at me.

"You sure got pretty over the Christmas break," He said as I blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"I hope it's for the better," I said as he chuckled a smile on his lips.

"You'll be fighting guys off from cancoon and back," He said as I laughed lightly with him.

"Look, I'm going to go hang out with some friends? Want to join us?" He asked, as I glanced inside the compartment at Draco. I shook my head.

"Maybe another time Dav-" I began

"Call me Roger," He said as I smiled at him nervously.

"Right…Roger, but I'm going to get changed at the moment," I said smiling sweetly at him as he nodded at me.

"Feel free to join me sometime," He said as I nodded at him as he left. I pulled my wand out accioing my clothes to me. I glanced back into the compartment as I saw Draco making out with Rachel. I stomped down the train to the changing room. I placed my clothes on the bench and sat down on it as I looked at the door. When a brilliant thought came to mind 'If he can have his way with any girl he wants…I guess I can have my way with any boy…I mean Roger Davies! Really I mean…he's in the top ten most wanted in Hogwarts…and he noticed me?' I smirked to myself before pulling off all my clothes and pulling on my uniform. I pulled my wand out adjusting the skirt as it shortened to my mid thigh instead of below my knees and my shirt tightened and I undone a few buttons. I pulled my tie on loosely as I pulled on my socks and shoes. I looked in the mirror smiling evilly at my reflection before applying some eyeliner and some red lip-gloss in the mirror. I heard a commotion outside and grabbed my other clothes. I shrunk them with my wand and lodged them in my robe pocket as I slung it over my arm. I pushed open the door and saw that there had been a brawl and two random guys I didn't know were having brawled right outside. I closed the door behind me as the two guys' eyes darted from each other to me before they both done the once over. I smirked to myself as I walked to my right in the direction of Draco's compartment. I waved flirtingly as a few guys' whistled at me. I pulled the compartment door closed behind and turned to see everyone looking at me gob smacked.

"What?" I said as Destiny closed her mouth.

"Well, your uniform…its-it's uh…different?" She said as I twirled around at her winking as she looked at me confusedly.

"The guys' down the hall thought the same," I said as Destiny's frown turned into an I-can't-believe-you-said-that smile.

"Well…good thing your _mine_ than," Draco said glancing at my ring my finger before his eyes shot to mine frowning. I smirked as the train came to a halt.

"Oh, would you look at that, maybe I can get a carriage with Roger," I said holding my hand innocently to my cheek as I pulled open the carriage door. I made my way through the students and out as I jumped out of the train, the puddle splashing about my feet. I saw Harry, Greg and Hermione jump off the carriage. Hermione saw me and waved at me confusedly as Harry and Greg walked ahead of her, she stopped and I ran up to her as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but my dad-" I said as Hermione shook her head.

"Don't worry, this is just a big thing to digest, your dad is…well yea," She said as I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm really sorry, tell them will you?" I said as I glanced past her as the two waited by the carriage. She nodded before giving me one last hug as she ran up to them and piled into the carriage with Neville.

I glanced around and saw Roger. I smiled and jogged up to him "Mind if I share a carriage with you?" I asked smiling at him as he nodded holding his arm out for me. I smiled widely at him as he guided me to a carriage. Luckily the carriage trip there consisted of me making small talk. I just so happen to master at it and can talk about small things for hours. He helped me out of the carriage as I looked past him and saw Draco getting out of a carriage as Pansy greeted him; he glanced at me as I looked up at Roger quickly.

"Thanks, I had fun," I said giving him a hug before pulling on my robes and walking into the school, my robes billowing around me.

"I've never seen Malfoy get in such a strop," Destiny said walking up next to me as I giggled at her we walked into the Great hall and took our seats.

I felt someone sit next to me and saw Draco looking grumpy. I smiled inwardly as I grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers together.

"You alright?" I asked innocently as he retched his hand from mine. I looked at Destiny smiling evilly as she shook her head. I saw Dumbledore stand up and rolled my eyes as I pulled my book out in front of me and began reading again as Destiny handed me my glasses.

"_You know it hurts?" She said tears streaming down her face._

"_What hurts? Let me help you, I can help you?" He said rushing up to her side as he cradled her in his arms, she pushed him away as she stood up pacing._

"_It hurts that I can't have you, it hurts that I have to watch you with other girls everyday, it hurts that I can't trust you with a simple request as to be faithful to me," She cried as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks angrily._

"_I can change! I promise I can change! This is all so new to me! Being with you is something I can't explain it makes my heart beat faster and my hands all sweaty-" Johan began as he looked at his hands disbelievingly._

"_Whenever I'm around you, oh I-" He said walking up to her running his fingers softly down her face as she looked at him lovingly before he pulled away and paced the room once more._

"_-I just can't control myself, I get these feelings, which are so foreign to me," he finished exasperated. She sighed before wiping her eyes as she stood up_

"_I guess…I guess that means-" She began only for John to rush forward and grasp both her hands staring into her face as her eyes filled with unshed tears, a look of determination on her face._

"_I'm sorry Johan, but if your not capable of being faithful to me, I'm going to have to find someone who is," She said pulling her hand away from his as she pulled her jacket on walking off into the sunlight as Johan sat on the dewy grass unbelieving what had just happened as he sat down holding his head in his hands. Would she come back? Why didn't he just be faithful? Because of a passionate love making night he lost her. His love, his one and only…his soul mate _

I sighed as applause filled my ears; I closed the book and looked up as Destiny looked at me. I smiled pulling a few plates towards me and eating happily as the dinner dragged on, people chatted animatedly around me.

"So how was the book?" I looked up and saw Draco looking at his plate as he dipped his fries in some ketchup before lodging it in his mouth not looking up.

"It was…once again…romantically sad," I said as Draco looked up as Dumbledore formally announced dinner was over. He stood up holding a hand out to me as we made our way to our dorm.

"How is it romantically sad?" He asked as I looked at him curiously but continued.

"Well the guy is a cheat, because he's so lonely and stuff, but he's in love with this girl and she wants him to be faithful naturally-" I began as Draco nodded.

"-So she left him because he wouldn't be faithful, quite sad how sometimes love doesn't work out," I said shrugging my shoulders as Crabbe and Goyle muttered the password as we entered.

"Well honestly I think the girl should have stayed with him, either way," Draco said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You keep thinking that, I'm going to bed," I said kissing him on the cheek as I watched Rachel and Pansy looking at Draco lovingly. I glanced from him to them before leaning up to his ear.

"Don't think I won't tell my father," I said as he looked at me confusedly. I kissed him on the cheek again before looking at Rachel as she smirked at me. I glared back.

"Well I'm off to my room," I said turning as he grabbed my wrist a smirk on his lips.

"You mean _our_ room," He said as I looked at him confusedly before shaking my head as I trudged upstairs. I looked at the plaques looking for my room only to find the door locked. I read the plaque and my eyes widened. 'ALL GIRLS' IN THIS ROOM HAVE BEEN RELOCATED DUE TO CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES? What the hell?' I looked down the hall at the rooms that no one ever used for some unknown reason. I saw Destiny walk out of one of the rooms as she smiled at me, my eyes widened as I saw Blaise stick his head out.

"My day could not get any worse," I murmured as Blaise looked at Destiny confused. I looked up as a door opened further down and saw Rachel, Pansy and Draco stick their heads out. I slapped a hand to my forehead looking up at the ceiling.

"Merlin? What have I done to deserve this? Did I do something in my other life that was so wrong!" I said as everyone looked at me confusedly. I walked down the corridor past everyone and into the room as Pansy, Rachel and Draco stood at the doorway watching me curiously. I picked up my pillow and blanket.

"Keep out of my way and no one get's hurt," I murmured only for Draco to grab my arms.

"Aren't you sleeping with me tonight?" He asked almost pleadingly. I rolled my eyes pushing past him.

"I'm going to stay with another friend tonight, I'm too tired for this," I muttered as Draco forced my chin up.

"Your not sleeping with Potter, are you?" He asked as a small evil smile crept on my lips.

"I could be…depends on if your sleeping with these two?" I asked as he glared at me before gesturing for both the girls' to get out. They walked past kissing him briefly on the lips, Rachel a little longer than I'd hoped. I stormed into the bathroom and pulled off my clothes and reached into the cupboard grabbing my spare nightie. I slipped into them, brushed my teeth and washed my face as I padded into my room as Draco closed the door.

"Wow, don't you dress up nice for guests?" Draco said as I looked at my silky green nightie. I reached for my necklace before sighing; I walked over to the door only to have Draco grab my waist.

"You know she means nothing to me?" He said looking deeply into my eyes. I looked at him confusedly as his lips neared mine. I pulled myself out of his grasp and walked out of the room. I knocked on Destiny's door

"Put some clothes on, I need my necklace back," I yelled as I heard them scurrying about and than the door peeped open as Destiny handed me my necklace.

"No glove, no love, unless you want kids early," I said as she blushed glaring at me, I patted her on the head only for the door to open wider and Blaise to stand beside her.

"Damn if all girls had slumber parties wearing that…" He said as I rolled my eyes at him crossing my arms as I leaned against the doorframe.

"If every girl had slumber parties wearing something like this, than you wouldn't know about it, this is my spare nightie, can't be stuffed grabbing my other ones from my trunk," I said as he glanced at Destiny.

"Why doesn't your spare nightie look anything like that?" Blaise asked as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Because I don't need one, when I have you," She said as I cringed as the two kissed.

"I'm going, have fun," I said as the two closed the door in my face as they kissed each other. I grimaced before padding down the hall towards my room. I looked up and saw Draco in his boxers; I looked away a small blush running along my cheeks as I walked over to the bed placing my necklace on the bedside cabinet as I opened the bed covers sliding in. I grabbed my glasses putting them on as I grabbed this year's book on Transfiguration and Charms. I pulled my wand out and began practising the colour charm on the blanket as it slowly as if dyed turned red, before washing green again.

"You know that it's pointless learning it now," Draco said climbing in as I rolled my eyes at him, pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"Why put off things you can do later that you can do now?" I said as he took my book and wand off me. I looked at him angrily only to feel him slide a leg between mine as he leaned down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back as if automatically as his hands roamed up and down my curves before resting on my hips. I wrapped my legs around him as he began kissing more forcefully. I peeped an eye open and smirked glancing at the clock as I rolled him over kissing a trail down his jaw and onto his suckling for a second as I left him a small hickey. I flicked the light off as I rested my whole body on him.

"Night honey," I said as I heard him groan. I lay my hand on his chest as his went around my waist. I leaned up and pecked him on the lips before finally going to sleep.

I slapped the alarm clock as it fell to the floor and looked down at Draco as he tilted his head to the side some of his hair falling into his face.

"Mornin' honey," I whispered kissing him lightly on the lips as he smiled waking up.

"Question, why do you call me honey?" Draco whispered as he peeped open an eye watching me blush.

"I don't know, I just thought it sounded cute," I said looking away my cheeks heating up.

"Just shut up and kiss me," He said as I turned to him as he pulled my head down to his lips as we shared a passionate kiss.

"Everybody up!" I moved to get up only for Draco to hold me to him still kissing me.

"We have to go get ready Draco, come on," I said between kisses as he smirked rolling over so he had me pinned. My eyes widened as the door slammed open.

"Mister Malfoy, I think it'd be wise if you got up and got ready for school," Snape said from the doorway a look of disgust on his face.

"…You too Miss Riddle," He said as I blushed and detached my lips from Draco's pulling him closer to me as my hands clenched around the sheets on his back.

"See you later Professor," Draco said a smirk on his lips as he looked at Snape before kissing my neck hungrily as I looked at him before closing my eyes as he closed the door.

"Draco. Draco? Draco!" I yelled pushing him as he looked at me questioningly.

"What?" He asked, as I sighed pushing off me as I slid out of the bed grabbing some clean uniform for me, and rummaging through Draco's finding his as I tossed it to him.

"Come on, we'll be late for breakfast," I said walking into the bathroom turning on the shower. I heard the tap turn on and turned around, screaming as I dropped my uniform from shock. I clutched my chest panting heavily as Draco appeared at my doorway wand in hand and another door opened revealing Des' in her uniform holding her hairbrush.

"What? What happened?" Draco asked looking between the two of us.

"Jesus Christ, I didn't know we shared a bathroom," I said panting as Blaise looked at me brushing his teeth slowly and confusedly.

"I thought you knew?" He said glancing at Destiny as she shrugged her shoulders looking at Draco, who shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and took a deep breath looking at everyone pointedly.

"Look, you mind hurrying up a bit, I want to take a shower," I said as Blaise looked up from spitting out some toothpaste a sparkle in his eyes. I glanced at Destiny as she thrust a cup of mouthwash in his hand glaring. I padded over to the towel rack and grabbed the bath towel hanging it over the door as I turned to look at everyone again as they all rolled their eyes at me as I crossed my arms.

"I'm taking my shower now, shoo!" I yelled as Draco rolled his eyes at me padding over unbuttoning his shirt. I glared at him before pointing at the shower next to mine.

"Use that one and if you even think about peeping, I'll break you thing like-" I held my hands together making the motions of breaking a twig. "-That," I said as he looked at me worriedly before shrugging and padding over to Des's door and closing and locking it after they went out. I pulled my nightie over my head tossing it in the laundry basket as I grabbed the towel wrapping it around myself as I expertly took off my under garments tossing them in as well before stepping into the shower tossing the towel over the door as o heard our room door open. I sighed grabbing the shampoo and began washing my hair as I rinsed closing my eyes. I felt a light breeze and frowned.

"Draco, I told you I'd break you if you came into my shower," I said angrily as the shower door opened. I squirted conditioner into my hand smoothing it into my hair whipping it over my shoulder.

"I'm not in your shower, god you're vain," He said on the other side. I shrugged it off before feeling another cool breeze as a hand slid around my waist.

"DRACO! What did I tell you about coming into my shower!" I yelled as the hand tightened before detaching from me. "-Thank you," I said angrily.

"I'm not in your shower! So STOP yelling woman!" Draco replied as my eyes popped open. I slowly turned around before screaming my lungs out slipping over as I fell on my butt looking at a naked Rachel. I covered my eyes screaming some more as the door opened and Draco appeared he looked at us confusedly before a smirk fell over his face and Blaise and Destiny appeared. I fumbled my hands over myself as Rachel wiped her eyes.

"You got conditioner in my eyes, I couldn't see," She said crossing her arms as she turned off the shower. I blushed and stood up staring at Draco as he tossed me the towel.

"Dude, two girls in the shower," Blaise said smirking as Draco nodded, both with a dreamy expression. I looked at them disgusted as I wrapped the towel around me tightly. I stormed past everyone picking up my uniform.

"YOU GUYS ARE DISGUSTING…AND-AND…RACHEL GET OUT NOW!" I screamed as she strolled past me in her nakedness pushing open my door and picking her clothes up off the floor as she left. I looked at everyone else as Draco cocked a brow at me.

"I am so…GRRRRR!" I said walking into my room and slamming the door behind me as I walked over and closed the door Rachel left open. I picked my wand up from Draco's side of the bed and conjured up some blinds as I tossed my clothes on it and walked behind it turning on the light on so I could see my clothes. I tossed the towel over as Draco came out in his uniform looking scruffy as he combed his hair back.

"Having fun without me? You should be ashamed," He said smirking as I glared at him.

"I hope you realise I am scarred from this…hand me some underwear," I said pointing at my trunk as he rummaged through it and held up a lacy black g-string and matching bra, I shook my head as he pouted. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to bring it over. I leaned against the blind as he tried to peep over. I slapped him over the head as I picked my wand up conjuring some music to start playing as a muggle band began playing as I pulled my bra on clasping it and pulling on my g-string.

I see you looking at me  
Like I got something for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it on up to you   
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

I began dancing around behind the blind as I swayed my hips seductively swishing my hair about as I pulled on my shirt and grabbed my skirt pulling it on and doing up the zip as I grabbed my tie tossing it over my head, leaning down and looking for my socks and shoes.

You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that then no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing

I walked out buttoning my shirt smiling to myself as I walked up to the dresser and grabbed my hairbrush singing into it as I brushed my hair between words and grabbed a clip pulling my hair up and clipping it up.

I don't need a man to make it happen   
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good   
I get up do my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around

I put some moisturiser on and done some lite make up, grabbing my robes off the chair as I shrugged them on. I smiled to myself taking one last look in mirror smiling before turning around as the song finished to see the comb fall out of Draco's hand as he looked at me with an open jaw. I looked at the blinds and my eyes widened as I realised it showed shadows. I felt a blush creep along my cheeks as I walked up to Draco pulling his shirt together as I looked down at his chest doing up his buttons.

"What never seen a girl get ready for school before?" I snapped as I flicked my wand and the music stopped.

"Well, I've never seen it happen with such enthusiasm," He said looking down at me as I tightened his tie slightly as I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sure you have…from Rachel…Pansy…Clarisse, Jennifer, Brandy, Helen…all the girls' in 6th year dorm, Hehe probably all the girls' in 7th too," I said as I pressed his shirt with my hands trying to flatten it. He grabbed my hands making me look up at him.

"But none of them look as good as you naked," He said as I blushed looking away.

"Oh shut up, you say that to every girl," I said walking away from him and grabbing my necklace from my bedside as I began clasping it around my neck.

"Aren't you going to wear it?" He asked as I glanced at him shaking my head.

"Girls' will mob me if I wear it," I said as I grabbed his robes handing it to him.

"Boys' will mob you if you don't," He said snatching his robes from my loose hand and pulled them on. I turned around walking over to my trunk and grabbing my bag, putting some books in it.

"So are you going to wear it?" He snapped grabbing my right arm painfully, making my eyes snap to him.

"I am wearing it…around my neck," I said holding the necklace out to him glaring as I winced his hand tightening around my wrist as my watch dug into my skin.

"Wear it properly," He said looking at me with anger. I glared back at him shaking my head. He grabbed the necklace and pulled it harshly as the necklace snapped the chains scattering along the floor. I winced and fell forward my free hand holding me up for support. I felt myself being yanked to my feet as Draco held me too him forcefully, I looked up at him my eyes watering from the pain in my wrist. He looked down me kissing me hungrily as I heard some chain links falling from his hand onto the floor as he slid the ring on finger. He leaned back and picked up my bag handing it to me as I grabbed it slinging it over my shoulder. I glared back at him as he slapped my butt. I looked back at him before picking my wand up from the floor and leaving hurriedly.


	14. Sorrys' and Secret Rooms

Chapter 14 –

I hurried into the Great Hall; buttering some toast as I felt the delayed fear run through me. I hitched the bag up on my shoulder as millions of thoughts ran through my mind 'what am I going to do? Am I going to wear the ring? Is he going to do this every time I don't wear it? Oh Great Merlin, Why is this happening to me?' I felt a hand on my shoulder dropping the toast in the plate as I looked up into Destiny's worried face. I picked up the toast seeing some slight bruising on my wrist pulling my sleeve down covering it as I stood up.

"Where you off to in a hurry?" Destiny asked as I looked around with shifty eyes. I picked up a glass pouring some pumpkin juice

"I'm going to do-" I saw Draco coming in Rachel hanging off his arm. "- I'm going to do some quick studying, can never be to on top of my game, with Granger right?" I said as she nodded. I saw Draco coming closer and gulped the pumpkin juice and adjusted the bag on my shoulder as I dropped the toast and I ducked and ran around the other side of the table. I sighed to myself once I stood in the doorway.

"Starlet?" I jumped slightly and turned to see Harry and Greg. I looked down at my hands as I fidgeted them worriedly.

"Hey Guys'…" I said looking at the floor, I felt a pair of warm hands on mine and looked up to see Harry looking at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I looked in the Great Hall and saw Draco and his gang looking at me. I looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said pulling my hands from his as I ran down the corridor. I stopped running after making it four flights upwards and halfway to the library. I panted leaning against the wall as I took long deep steadying breaths as I blinked away tears, I pulled my sleeve up slowly wincing as I looked at the red marks on my arm, the beginning stages of bruising. I pulled my wand out muttering a camouflaging spell I learnt during the holidays. I heard something and my head snapped around, I looked around the deserted corridors before sighing contentedly as I hitched my bag on my shoulder and made my to Transfiguration as the bell rang overhead.

I walked in trying to hide myself in the crowd as many looked at me in wonderment. I sat down towards the front as my familiar partner sat down.

"Excuse me, my friend sits there," She said as I turned to look at her, her jaw dropped as a big smile crept along her face.

"You sure got hotter over the Christmas break…and married!" She squealed grabbing my hand and looking at my ring. I sighed placing my bag on the floor pulling all my books out and some quills.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Kelly asked as I shook my head.

"Believe me you don't want to know," I said as the door swung open and there he stood. I turned away as he came over and he grabbed my left wrist almost painfully as I looked up at him fearfully.

"Sit with me," Draco said as I looked at her sorrily as Crabbe and Goyle picked my things up. She nodded dumbly at me as he pulled me towards the back rows where a couple of Ravenclaws sat. Crabbe placed my things and Draco's on the table as they scrambled away. Draco held the seat out for me as I looked at the floor fixedly as I sat down. Draco sat down on my left, pulling my chair towards him as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. I flipped open the book looking at it fixedly as Draco closed it. I sighed and opened it again only for him to close it again. I looked up at him only for him to crash his lips down on mine, I slowly began kissing him back not wanting to upset him as I heard the door slam open.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you left your antics for your honeymoon," McGonagall said as the class fell into hushed whispers as I looked at my book again pulling it open as Draco pulled me tightly to him. I looked at the board fixedly as the lesson began, Draco occasionally kissing my fingers as I ignored him enough that he stopped completely.

"Okay, two feet essay on the proper use of your wand in the spell 'Fernashiatus' explaining all the things that can go wrong and all spells to revoke it, due in next lesson." She said as the class began packing up as she pulled her wand out and began rubbing the black board of anything. I grabbed my quill jotting it down on my right hand only to have my left wrist grabbed as I winced and looked up.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, as I looked at him worriedly as his hand clenched around my wrist.

"I'm writing d-down my um m-mean our h-homework," I stuttered as he released my wrist looking at me confusedly. I returned to writing down the note on my hand shoving everything in my bag. I looked back up at Draco as students milled past us. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," I said hurriedly before running through the crowd pushing my way through as people strangely made way for me. I made my way to muggle studies quickly and sat down as I felt a stick feeling on wrist. I pulled my books onto the table ignoring it until I saw a red droplet fall onto my book. I glanced at my wrist nervously before I slowly lifted my sleeve wincing only to see little drips of blood drizzling from random marks on my bruise. I quickly unclasped my watch and I pulled my tie off my neck, looking up as I saw students coming in. I quickly tied the tie around my wrist covering the bruise as I pulled my sleeve over it as Hermione sat down next to me.

"H-Hey," I said as she put her bag down looking at me strangely.

"Hey…you alright? Your looking kind of pale," She said as I nodded my head putting a smile on my lips.

"I'm fine, just tired, I stayed up last night practising that colour charm, it was pretty hard, I was doing it on my duvet," I said as she returned the smile pulling her books out of her bag.

"Oh I think it's just in general harder on a duvet, I was trying it last night," She said as I heard the door slam open and opened my pottle of ink, I dipped my quill in it as I held it over my parchment as Professor Sinatra came in.

"Is that-Starlet?" Hermione whispered pointing at the drop of blood on my book. I looked at her worriedly before turning back to our Professor as she began talking, my left arm stinging painfully as I felt the blood seep through my tie. I blinked my eyes tiredly as I felt my body getting lazy, my head drooping every now and then. I heard a drip noise and tensed, I glanced at the floor beside me and my jaw dropped slightly. I put up my right arm shakily in the air.

"Professor may I be excused? Lady problems," I said as the class sniggered, I blushed dropping my hand; I glanced at Hermione as she looked at me questioningly.

"You may go, take your things and for homework, I'd like one scroll on the proper uses of a toaster," She said as I pulled my wand out and shakily pointed it at the floor as I muttered the Scourgify spell. I shoved my things shakily into my bag as I leaned against the table for support, my left hand giving way as I stumbled. I quickly stood up breathing heavily as I heard people whisper. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room quickly. I walked down a few corridors before checking both ways; I slid down the wall and looked at my wrist. I carefully unwrapped the tie and pointed my wand at it muttering the Scourgify spell as the blood siphoned away.

"Starlet?" I looked up and my eyes widened as Greg, Harry and Ron ran up to me. I cradled my arm as they looked at me worriedly.

"Starlet! Come on let-me-look!" Greg said finally prying my arm away from my chest as I winced.

"I bet Draco did that," Ron said as he and Harry shared a look before glancing at me as I stared resolutely at the floor.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey," Greg said pulling me up gently as Harry grabbed my bag off my shoulder as I fell into Greg my head drooping forward.

"Sorry, I lost quite a bit of blood in class," I said as I clutched my blood soaked tie in my right. He shook his head before scooping me up in his arms as the bell rang.

"We better get going before the rush," Harry said clutching his and my bag to his shoulder as my eyes drooped closed, my head lolling back tiredly.

"I should kick Malfoy's ass for this," Greg said as I tugged lightly at his shirt making him look down at me as I shook my head as we all hurried down the corridor as students milled around us some gasping. I heard a door open as someone squealed as I was placed on what felt like a cloud. I felt my mouth being pried open as something was poured in my mouth.

"Dear girl, so into her studies, she'd rather die if she failed," Madame Pomfrey said as I slowly opened my eyes everything coming into focus.

"Should we go get Malfoy?" Ron asked, as I reached out quickly grabbing his hand half stumbling off the bed clutching at him.

"Don't tell him, please don't tell him," I said as Harry helped Ron put me on the bed again.

"Mate, I'll never understand why she got into Slytherin, she's too nice, she should've been in Hufflepuff, it'd make total sense," Ron said as all of they all laughed, me chuckling nervously. I felt something jab at my arm and squealed, sitting up and looking at Madame Pomfrey as she smiled sheepishly at me as I felt my wrist being tugged and pulled occasionally.

"Dear what's that mark on your neck?" She asked glancing at my neck as my hand shot up to it. I touched it lightly wincing.

"My necklace, it broke," I said as the guys looked at each other.

"Well, I'll give you some potions-" She began before the door burst open and I saw Destiny looking around worriedly, she caught sight and ran up to me.

"Your alright, oh my little baby is alright," She said pulling me into a hug as I frowned, she always called me her baby when she was worried.

"I'm fine, Des', just a few cuts," I said as she cocked a brow at me before glancing at my wrist, with a sudden intake of breath.

"You better not have done that to yourself, you remember what I told you last time?" Destiny said as I looked away feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"It was- it was an accident, I tripped over and someone caught my wrist before I fell, my watch must of cut me, no biggie," I said, slowly looking up at Destiny as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on, drink up," Madame Pomfrey said forcing a goblet to my lips as I felt my mouth fill up with something that smelled like rose and sandalwood. I grasped the goblet drinking it all and handing her back the glass, as I felt suddenly jumpy.

"Don't put too much pressure on your wrist for a while, give it a few days to heal and take these once a day, they should replenish your blood loss," She said handing me some green capsules. I looked at them wearily before lodging them in my pocket as I sat up with the help of Greg.

"Man, I'm hungry," I muttered as my stomach gave a gurgle. I heard Greg laugh as Destiny wrapped an arm around my waist as I stood up a little shakily.

"Don't over exert yourself, Miss Rid-uh…Mrs Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said as my eyes widened. I was suddenly jerked in the direction of the door as I waved back at Greg, Ron and Harry.

"That was close, if Harry found out bout your dad you'd be screwed," Destiny said, hitching my bag up on her shoulder. I bowed my head low sighing before my arm clenched over Destiny's shoulder at the sight of Draco.

"I knew it had to do with him," Destiny said as I turned to her worriedly. She sighed before dragging me into the Great Hall, before Blaise came up beside her and she sadly had to let me go, I trudged into a seat as Destiny sat opposite o me. I picked up a sandwich only for to drop from my hand as I held my head in my hands shaking my head.

"Something up?" I looked up and glared as I saw Rachel sit down next to me. I scooted over a few seats; I picked up a banana and peeled it slowly taking a bite as Rachel moved closer to me. I slammed my hands down on the table as people turned to look at me.

"Keep away from me, keep away from my fiancé and don't even start about 'I'm miss innocent what did I do' bull crap!" I yelled as her shocked face turned into a smile.

"Well, than you'll be glad to hear I have a date with Draco tonight than," She said smugly, as I stood up, I looked up at Destiny who looked shocked.

"Bring my stuff into potions for me," I snapped as she nodded her head. I stepped out of the bench and began walking away. I saw Draco come in through the Great Hall doors, I turned back and walked over to Rachel and slapped her over the head as it fell into her sandwich. I sniggered to myself as people looked at me shocked. I felt a hand tighten around my injured wrist and winced. I looked up and saw Draco looking at me.

"You alright? You don't look so good?" He said as I tried to get out his grip, I heard something fall to the floor as Draco waved for Crabbe to pick it up. He handed it to Draco as he glanced at them before looking back at me questioningly.

"Blood rejuvenation pills? Why do you need-" His eyes darted to my wrist as he yanked it upwards and pulled my sleeve down as I winced.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked concernedly as I snatched my pills from his loose grip and retched my arm out of his grip as I stormed away from him.

"Just-just- Go on your date and leave me alone!" I yelled before storming out of the great hall. I ran out of it and soon found myself in a classroom closing the door quietly behind me.

"Miss Riddle what are you doing here so early?" I looked up and saw Snape walking up to me quickly. I gulped nervously.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was in a rush to get away from- well I just was in a rush and my feet took me here," I said as Snape rushed up to me, his eyes darted to my hand before doing a once over on me as I gulped nervously. He grabbed my hand and yanked my sleeve down, a frown forming on his features.

"The Dark Lord won't be too happy bout this," He said looking at my wrist. I shook my head at him.

"Please don't tell him, I don't want him to hurt Draco, he didn't mean to do it, he didn't, I wouldn't wear the ring and he got angry and he-" I began before Snape held a hand up silencing me.

"I will not tell him, but in respects to The Dark Lord I will give him a warning," He said striding over to his desk as I sighed following him and sitting down at one of the desks in the front watching him.

"Professor Snape?" I asked as he looked up from his paper work at me.

"Yes, Miss Riddle?" He inquired as I looked at my hands nervously.

"Thanks," I said as he cocked a brow at me before tossing a scroll at me. I looked at it confusedly.

"Give it to young master Malfoy, he needs to be informed of our last meeting," Snape said as I looked at the serpent seal. I put it my pocket as I looked up at Snape and than around the classroom.

"Professor? Is there anything to eat in this classroom that won't kill me?" I said as he chuckled at me almost evilly. He pulled his wand out and conjured a strawberry smoothie for me along with a bowl of fruit salad.

"Thanks Professor," I said picking up the fork as I lodged the watermelon in my mouth smiling at him as he smiled up at me before picking up some essays.

"Perhaps you'd like to help in your gratitude, I need some first years' papers graded," He said as I nodded happily, he placed some scrolls in front of me along with a pottle of ink and an eagle feather quill. I pulled open the first one taking a bite of some fruit feeling happier as the seconds turned into minutes and rolled by. I looked up as I heard the door open and students milling into the classroom. 'Did the bell ring already?' I glanced down, sipping my smoothie from its straw as I finished it picking up my fork as I finished the last essay by circling a miss spelled word and placing it on the pile while lodging the last piece of fruit in my mouth.

"Professor, I've finished," I said as he looked up and gestured for me to put it on his desk. I stood up placing it on his desk.

"You may go to your room and take your pill, get some rest, I think you've done enough for the day, here's your homework, I'm sure it will help you get some rest," he said handing me a piece of parchment. I looked up as Destiny came up to me. She handed me my bag as I slung it over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later," I said as I walked towards the door, I stopped as I saw Draco with Rachel hanging off his arm. I stood back letting them go in before me. I felt his hand graze mine as he walked past and looked up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as Rachel glared at me from his side.

"I'm going to my room, I was let off this lesson, oh by the way-" I reached into my pocket and handed him the scroll as he looked at it nervously. "-Snape also will want to talk to you after class," I whispered as he cocked a brow at me. I swiftly walked past him and made my way to the library. I waved as Madame Pince waved back warmly.

"Need any help Starlet?" She asked as I walked up to her desk and looked at my hand and at the note Snape had given me.

"I need a couple of books about the 'Fernashiatus' spell and a couple more about the Trinks potion," I said as she scribbled it on a piece of parchment. I smiled as she pulled her wand out as the words glowed on the parchment and zoomed around the library as a tower of books landed on her desk.

"I'll give you bag for these," she said lodging four heavy looking books in the brown bag for me. I picked it up smiling at the feather light spell she put on it.

"I'll return them tomorrow morning," I said as she smiled at me, waving as I made for the door.

"I'm holding you to it," she yelled as I waved back and made my way back to my room.

"Dirty Blood," I muttered as the wall moved away as I entered. I made my way to my room and dropped my books on the floor by the windowsill. I walked over to my dresser only to notice another door. I looked around nervously before slowly opening it. 'Stairs?' I looked up and noticed it spiralled around. I let the curiosity get the better of me and climbed up the stairs. I gasped once I made it to the top.

The room actually had a window, hard wood floors, a windowsill with a seat and a rug in front of it. I looked to my left and saw a giant mirror on the wall. I saw a huge stereo and smiled to myself as I saw a bookshelf covered with books. I squealed excitedly as I jumped up and down. I saw another couple of doors and guessed it lead to Destiny's room. I ran down stairs and picked up my bag and books and ran up the stairs. I dropped my things on the rug and walked over to the stereo. I pressed play and sighed happily. I turned it up and side stepped to the bookshelf. I smiled sliding my fingers down the spines before finally finding one good enough. I flipped it open and pulled my wand out of my pocket aiming it at the rug.

"Cookie cream, Milk my glass," I said swishing and flicking my wand as a glass of milk and a plate of cookies appeared by my books.

I smiled holding the book under my arm and I went over to my books. I pulled out my quill and ink, spreading some parchment around me as I smiled to myself picking up a cookie as I bit into it smiling. I felt something jab my leg and reached into my pocket, pulling out my pills. I popped one out lodging it in my mouth as I swallowed it down with some milk. I lay down on my stomach flipping open a book a big smile on my lips as a classic song came on; I nodded my head to beat.

_It's after midnight and she's on your phone_

_Sayin' come over 'cause she's all alone_

_I could tell it was your "ex" by your tone_

_But why is she callin' now after so long_

I smiled nodding my head to the song as I scribbled the last few words blowing on the parchment making the ink dry faster.

_Now, what is it that she wants?_

_Tell me what is it that she needs_

_Did she hear about the brand new Benz?_

_That you just bought for me_

_'Cause y'all didn't have no kids_

_Didn't share no mutual friends_

_And you told me that she turned trick_

_When y'all broke up in 96_

I rolled up the parchment lodging it in my bag as I stood up stretching closing my eyes, thinking about the song. I heard a pop and opened my eyes. I smiled and ran up to it as I looked in the mirror at myself. I pulled the microphone to my lips singing along

"_There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past_

_Obviously 'cause that shit did not last_

_I know how a woman will try to game you_

_So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose"_

I pulled the mike off the stand closing my eyes as I danced around to the song. Doing some dance steps I learnt watching some muggle music videos.

"_Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_

_And her feelings start to show_

_Boy I really need to know - and_

_How ya gonna act_

_How ya gonna handle that_

_Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back"_

I heard the door open and glanced around and smiled as I saw Destiny, I heard another pop and tossed the microphone spare microphone to her as we leaned our backs against each other singing along with each other.

"_Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_

_And her feelings start to show_

_Boy I really need to know - and_

_How ya gonna act_

_How ya gonna handle that_

_Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back,"_

She turned to me as I giggled holding the mike to my lips singing the bridge as Destiny danced around me. I swayed my hips to the beat as we both danced Charlie's angel styles.

"_Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night_

_Tell me why she in your life trying to get what's mine_

_She don't know me, she's about to know me_

_I'm in your life that's how it's gon' be_

_I seen her photo, she ain't even all that_

_So if you want her back, you can take her back_

_'Cause game recognize game, I can do the same thing_

_Get it right, change or take back this ring,"_

I sang flashing the ring in the mirror as Destiny smiled at me grabbing my hand as we both danced around to the end of the song. We both fell onto the floor leaning our backs against each other laughing as we panted.

"Look, I'm going to go to dinner want me to bring you some up?" She asked as I nodded.

"I need to re-read my essay make sure it's all good, and maybe read some of the books, I bet they don't have them in the library," I said looking at the bookshelf with a sparkle in my eye as Destiny smiled standing up and helping me up.

"Well, I'll be back in a second," She said walking over to her door. I closed it behind her as I grabbed a book off the bookshelf. I heard a soft tapping and walked over to the window. I pulled it open as the eagle owl flew in as I took off the tiny scroll unravelling it.

"_I'm looking for you, where are you? I'm worried_," I screwed up the parchment, and patted the owl on the head.

"Go back I don't have a reply," I said as it nodded it's head at me before flying out of the window and soaring down to the Owlery, I leaned my head against the windowsill as I pulled my knees up and flipped open the book, grabbing my glasses off the floor and putting them on as I began reading. Only looking up when Des' arrived with a plate of food. She placed it in front of me as I picked up my wand conjuring a glass of milk for the both of us. We both ate silently.

"So…how are you dealing with Draco?" She asked as I looked up. I looked out the window sighing as I saw the sunset.

"It's horrible, I never thought I'd ever think my marriage would feel so much betrayal?" I said as she nodded her head.

"It's Draco, he's not going to be faithful," She said as we both giggled.

"Well at least not when Snape gets through with him, he found out about my wrist," I said looking at my wrist. I glanced to my left at my ring sliding it off my finger placing it on the windowsill.

"I bet he got in loads of trouble-" she began

"-You bet he did, Snape was going to talk to my dad, I told him not to and he's letting Draco off with a warning, my dad would've killed him," I said as Destiny looked at me questioningly.

"If your dad killed him, you won't have to marry him," Destiny said as I nodded my head.

"I suppose your right, but even you know I'm not that evil, even if I have it in my blood," I said as she giggled at me.

"Got a point there, mind if I borrow your books for my homework? I'm going to go study downstairs otherwise, Blaise might worry," She said as I nodded gesturing the books.

"Return them tomorrow morning," I said as she rolled her eyes picking them up and waving at me as she left. I pointed my wand at the stereo and soft piano keys played. I closed my eyes too lazy to go downstairs and get changed only to hear another pop, I looked down and sighed smiling. I leaned my head against the windowsill closing my eyes tiredly. I felt a hand run along my cheek and woke up. I looked up into Draco's face; he looked pale in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to," he said falling onto my lap as I looked at him worriedly.

"Draco, what's-Draco?" He started coughing as spit fell from his lips. I lifted his head so I could see his face. I ran my thumb along his bottom lip and looked at my thumb 'Blood?' I sat up properly as his head fell onto my shoulder as I swung my legs off the sill.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs and to bed," I said pulling his arm over my shoulder as I dragged him downstairs, I staggered under his weight pulling him over to the bed as he looked at me through half lidded eyes.

"Draco, what happened?" I said making to run into bathroom, only for him to grab my hand.

"Do you forgive me? Please say you'll forgive me?" He begged as I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to get a cloth and some warm water, lie down," I said trying to walk away.

"Say you'll forgive me," He said as I looked at him worriedly, before nodding as I ran into the bathroom. I filled a small bowl with warm water and grabbed my face cloth. I ran into my room and placed it on the bedside. I helped Draco lie back on the pillows as he groaned as he clutched at his stomach. I slapped his hand away ripping open his shirt.

"If only you'd do that under different circumstances," He coughed as I gasped looking at his bruised body. I got up and ran into the bathroom rummaging through the draws. I pulled my wand out conjuring a spoon and grabbing the familiar vial. I ran over to Draco and placing the vial by the bed as I went over to the draws finding him some pyjamas. I ran over to him and sat beside him.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing the vial and pouring some of it into the spoon lodging it in Draco's mouth as he started coughing again. I leaned forward rubbing his neck as he slowly swallowed.

"Punishment," he stated as I shook my head, I grabbed the wet cloth and began dabbing at some cuts on his chest as he groaned.

"Draco, are you going to be okay?" I whispered as he nodded his head weakly.

"It happens all the time, I'm used to it," he said as I looked at him shocked. I looked away sadly before looking at him again. I gently grasped his arms pulling him towards me as his head lazily leaned on my shoulder as I slid his top off.

"I never thought I'd ever get to see the day, you undress me," He chuckled as I blushed, grabbing his pyjama top and sliding it on for him. I cradled his head and back as I leaned him back against the pillows. I slowly did up the buttons trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Um…do you think you could get into your pants? Cause y'know…um," I began as I heard him chuckle before it turned into coughing and I looked at him sadly.

"I could do with a little help actually," he gasped as I blushed. I slowly sat up beside him biting my lip as I slowly undid his belt buckle my heart beating a mile a minute. I fumbled the lone button undone and glanced up to see Draco smirking at me. I glared before pulling the zip down and grabbing the sides of his pants as I pulled his pants down blushing furiously. I tossed them onto the end of the bed as I grabbed his pyjama bottoms.

"I'm-I'm going to n-need you t-to stand up for this," I said looking at him as he nodded weakly. I stood up off the bed holding a hand out to him as he placed his hand in mine as I pulled him up to his feet. He fell onto me stumbling as I leaned over grabbing his pyjama pants. I looked up at him before opening up his pants as I knelt down holding them out for him as his hands grasped my shoulders. He put his left foot in before his right stumbling slightly. I pulled his feet out the bottom smiling as I heard Draco hold back a laugh. I slowly pulled up his pants and tied them up around his waist as I looked back up into his eyes as his hands went to my waist. He leaned down and gently kissed me.

"Thanks," He whispered as he leaned back, I opened my eyes looking up at him nodding as I looked at the bed tossing his clothes in the corner basket as I slowly pushed Draco towards the bed. He sat down pulling me with him as I squealed.

"Draco, you need to get some rest, your weak," I whispered as he began kissing my neck. I rolled my eyes flipping open the bed covers and sliding in over Draco as he climbed in after me. I leaned back on the pillow as Draco leaned his head against my shoulder. I leaned over flipping off the lights and looked down at Draco. I kissed on the top of his head before feeling myself drift off to sleep.

"Thanks for everything, I love you," He whispered as my eyes shot open. I looked down at him with an open jaw 'He did not say that, he didn't. Well maybe…shit,'


	15. There has got to be a way out of this

Chapter 15 –

I paced the room upstairs my finger holding my chin as the music played through my mind. Professor Snape had excused me to look after Draco today. 'Draco said he loved me right? Right? He didn't mean it. He couldn't of meant it. Could he? Ugh! Why do we have to play these mind games! Stupid boys. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! Grr…I got to get my mind off of this,' I looked out the window as the eagle owl perched on the post outside the window. I looked down at my homework and sighed. I pulled open the window and beckoned him in and held out my plate of cookies. I tied a scroll to each leg.

"Send one to Professor McGonagall and one to Professor Snape oh-" I grabbed a piece of parchment of the rug from last night and scribbled a quick note to Snape '_Thanks for letting me look after Draco, he's really weak…What kind of punishment did you give him? Should I be worried?_' I tied it to my potions essay as I patted the owl on the head before it flew off.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Draco limp in. I rushed up to him as I pulled his arm over my shoulder. I walked over to the windowsill arranging the pillows as I helped him sit down.

"How you feeling? Are you hungry? I can conjure something if you like? Do you need some more potion?" I asked brushing away some hair from his face as he smiled at me.

"Don't be so worried, I'm fine, I just woke up and was wondering where you were," He said as I smiled as him cradling his face. I sat down next to him as he stroked my hair. I turned to look at the floor and saw my pills. I picked them up popping one out lodging it in my mouth as I conjured a glass of milk swallowing it. I turned to see Draco looking at me sorrily.

"Don't worry bout it, you didn't know," I said as he grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly.

"I should've known, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry," he said kissing my fingertips. He glanced at it noticing my ring wasn't on it. I reached into my pocket holding it out to him he took it in his hand clutching it tightly looking away angrily. I held my hand over his gently as he looked up at me. I pried his fingers gently as I took the ring out of his hand sliding it onto my finger holding it out to him smiling as he pulled me towards him kissing me.

"So much for being tired," I said against his lips as he smiled. I kissed him back as his hands ran along the bottom of my pyjama top. I slapped his hand away as he groaned sadly. I pulled myself away from him.

"Let's get you something to eat," I said as he smiled at me.

"I already have something to eat," He said smirking at me. I slapped his hand playfully.

"I don't think so, unlike you I'm actually hungry," I said as he cocked a brow at me. I heard a tapping and looked the window. I leaned past Draco and pulled open the window as he hopped in.

"What is its name? I've been using him for the past two days and I have no idea what to call him," I said as I began untying the scroll off his leg as Draco kissed my neck wrapping his arms around my waist. I handed the owl my glass of milk as he sipped it happily.

"I called him Ryder, it just seemed to fit," He said as the owl hooted happily at him. I watched as it flew off and smiled watching it glide down to the Owlery.

"Well what's it say?" I pulled open the scroll and smiled at it. I clicked my fingers as the elf appeared.

"Hey there Inty," I said as the elf bowed low.

"Hello Masters, Mister and Mrs Malfoy," She said as I smiled at her.

"Could you get me a bowl of soup, some buttered toast, a bowl of fruit and a couple of strawberry smoothies, what do you want?" I said turning to Draco as he shook his head.

"I'm kidding, that'll be all," I said as she bowed low again and left.

"Well that's breakfast sorted out," Draco said kissing along my collarbone as I pulled his arms more tightly around my waist snuggling into him. I heard the bell ring in the distance signalling breakfast had just finished.

"By the way where is my potion, I was going to take some with my breakfast but I couldn't find it," He whispered as my eyes widened. I pulled myself from his grasp.

"I'll go get it," I said rushing downstairs; I reached into my bedside draw and pulled out the vial. I heard the door open and whipped around, my face forming a frown.

"So where's Draco?" Rachel exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"Leave my fiancé alone Smith, and I promise not to break every bone in your pathetic excuse for a body," I said as I felt my blood boil.

"Is that a threat? Because your eyes concur," I looked at her confusedly before pulling wand out of my pocket and pointing it at her.

"You know, I'm second to Granger in all our classes, I think it'd be wise if you turned and walked away," I growled as I heard a stair squeak, I turned around and saw Draco standing there. He began walking shakily over to me.

"What's going on?" He asked as he began to lower my wand. Rachel lunged forward as I pushed Draco onto the bed and raised my wand again.

"_Purentios_-Ice," I muttered flicking my wand at her as she looked at me with wide eyes as the beam hit her. From the tips of her toes and climbing she began to freeze, she leaned forward trying to grab me as I smirked at her.

"When you freeze, it'll be so much easier to break every bone in your body," I said as she looked at me with horror before her face froze with ice. I smiled tapping her head.

"Anybody home? I thought not," I began sliding her out of the room smirking to myself.

"Didn't know you cared that much, wow scary I see your dad coming out in you," Draco said as I turned to him, I ran over to the mirror and gasped. My eyes shone red as I took a deep breath calming myself. I heard a pop and saw Inty standing with our tray of breakfast. I pulled Draco onto the bed carefully as I grabbed the tray off Inty nodding at her as she left. I placed it over Draco's legs as he picked up the fork and began eating the fruit salad. I smiled picking up my smoothie as I walked into the closet finding myself some clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I walked out changed. I smiled at him as I did up my belt and took a sip of my smoothie.

"I wanted to go on a walk," I said as he gestured for me to come over before pulling me on to the bed next to him.

"I want to go with you," He murmured a definite look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Draco you can barely walk, how are you going to go on a 'walk' if you can't _walk_?" I said smartly as he glared at me.

"Look, go into the bathroom, top draw there is a pink vial, that should clear up anything, and grab some cotton and bandages," He said wincing as I looked at him confusedly but done so anyway. I came out and saw him looking at his bruises and small cuts on his stomach. I handed him the potion as he pulled the cork off and took a swig before nodding his head and grabbing the cotton tipping some of the potion onto the cotton. He placed it over his cuts as I saw them slowly begin to heal.

"A little help?" He asked as I nodded grabbing the bandages and wrapping them around his stomach. He sat up properly and smiled at me pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Thanks for looking after me," Draco said between kisses as I smirked kissing him back.

"Your entirely welcome," I said between kisses as he smirked back before picking up the tray and placing it on the bedside cabinet as he rolled me over so I was on my back running his hands up and down my sides as he kissed me deeply.

"Draco?" I asked against his lips as he smiled down on me mumbling a 'yea?'

"Walk? Get some fresh air?" I said as Draco shook his head before getting up off me and standing up as he offered a hand up to me. I gripped his hand as he pulled me up to him. I smiled before walking out of his grip and walking over to the door. I pulled it open as I saw a confused looking Blaise at the door.

"Hi?" He asked as I smiled before gesturing for Draco to come over as Des' appeared next to him glancing at Rachel smirking.

"Blaise, can I push her down the stairs?" She asked before seeing me as I winked at her.

"Your wife is flirting with mine Draco," Blaise muttered as Destiny glared at him.

"I'll see you later Draco," I said kissing his cheek as I walked out of the room. I grabbed Destiny's hand as we pushed Rachel onto the stairs as she tumbled to the common room floor. I skipped down the stairs and looked at all the shocked people.

"This happens to anyone who tries to steal my fiancé," I said as some gasped before I walked swiftly out of the common room with Destiny by my side.

"Man you are so crushing on him," Destiny said as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"I care cause I'm married, not cause I _love_ him, hell…don't tell anyone but…" I leaned up to her ear whispering, "he told me he loved me last night," I said leaning back as she gasped.

"Never saw that one coming from a mile away," She said as I nodded my head.

"I know, I mean he sends me to the hospital wing and oh what do you know the loser L-O-V-E's me, I mean whatever Snape done to him must of-" I began

"What do you mean Snape done something to him?" Des' said stopping me as I shrugged off her arms.

"Snape gave him a warning last night for hurting me, he came back last night bleeding and weak saying he was sorry," I said as Destiny looked at me worriedly.

"You do know what he done right?" She asked as I looked away.

"I didn't know he was going to get that kind of punishment, I thought he was just going to tell him off, maybe a detention, I didn't think he'd use an unforgivable," I said as Destiny smirked at me.

"Would you look at that…a shred of decency is lighting up in you," Des' said as I glowered at her before walking out onto the field outside the main doors.

"You know I think your beginning to love the sorry ass loser," She said, as I looked at her with wide eyes a blush running up my cheeks.

"I don't love him, I care very, very much but not _love_, that's such a strong word to say Des'," I said as she smiled side ways at me as we sat down beside the lake.

"You keep believing that," She said as I lay back on the grass letting my skin drink in the sunlight. I closed my eyes leaning my head against my arms before feeling a shadow hover over me.

"Get out of my sun before I obliviate you," I muttered as I peeped an eye open and seeing Harry hovering over me.

"Hey there Harry, grab a patch and soak it in with me," I said patting the grass beside me as he sat down nervously.

"What ails you, compardré," I asked as he smiled warmly down on me.

"Nothing really, I just…I still can't believe your Mrs Malfoy, I never thought I'd see the day that happened," He said as I smiled up at him giggling.

"Neither did I, I thought I'd choke the bastard before I got engaged to him, but than again it's not under my most favourable circumstances that I am wed to him," I said as Destiny coughed, I opened my eyes before realising what I said.

"I knew you didn't love him," Harry said pointing at me as I looked at Destiny who shrugged her shoulders, I grabbed Harry's hand.

"Harry if you tell anyone I said that I swear by dear god I will kill you no matter if you have to kill The Dark Lord," I said as cocked a brow at me.

"Why'd you call him The Dark Lord, everybody else just calls him…unless-" He gasped retching his hand from mine. I looked around worriedly before shaking my head as I grabbed Harry's hand dragging him onto the other side of the lake ducking behind a large rock as Harry retched his hand from mine again.

"Wait! I can explain everything! Harry please just…listen to me," I pleaded as he stopped walking away and looked at me confusedly.

"I knew you were a Slytherin, but I didn't think you'd stoop as low as becoming a Death Eater," He said as I looked at him confusedly before shaking my head. I pulled him over to me so we both hid behind the rock. I pulled both my sleeves up.

"I'm not a death eater see?" I said as he cocked a brow at me.

"Look, you remember how I was taken out of school early for Christmas break?" I asked as he nodded his head. I took a deep breath.

"Well I found out that the Fenton's aren't really my parents," I said as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's not even the worst part, believe me anyway, my real name is actually Starlet Lorvamo Riddle, so my father is…" I began

"…Lord Voldermort, this so doesn't make sense, Dumbledore said that he can't love otherwise…I'll be completely powerless against him," Harry said as I looked at him sadly.

"And wait there's more," I said as he looked up at me. "Remember how Greg came over to your house with a note from me saying I needed to 'keep him hidden' well…he came over at Des's wedding, my dad saw him and yeah…" I trailed as Harry nodded his head slowly.

"So, My father…ah? The Dark Lord, said that I had to marry Malfoy, in order to keep the bloodline pure," I finished lamely as Harry grabbed my hand gently causing me to look up into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could've went there and saved you?" He said as I shook my head.

"It's too late Harry, Draco and me are under an unbreakable vow contract, I have to Marry Draco or we both die," I said as Harry looked at me sadly.

"There has got to be a way out of this," Harry said standing up and beginning to pace.

"I'm going to talk to Hermione and Ron about this there has to be a way to get you free," Harry said as I looked up at him almost hopefully.

"You would do that for me?" I asked as he smiled at me before cradling my face in his warm hands.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you," He said pecking my lips before jogging away as I sat there with wide eyes, I looked off in the distance before hearing a bell go off signalling the beginning of third period. I slowly stood up and made my way back towards the castle. I looked up seeing Draco as he turned and saw me.

"Hey, I was looking for you," He said slipping his arm around my waist as I stared off dreamily.

"What's up with you?" He asked as I continued looking at the floor dazedly as we walked down the corridor.

"Hello in there?" Draco asked waving his hand in front of my face as I shook my head before looking at him.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking," I said as he looked at me a mischievous twinkle in his eyes before pushing me up against a wall and kissing me, I kissed back as I felt his tongue endure battle with mine my breathing becoming erratic as I squinted my eyes shut trying to force the tears back in, I felt his hands run up and down my back pushing me into him as my hands rested on his chest before I hiccupped and pushed Draco off me the tears finally falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," I muttered as he looked at me strangely before I ducked under his arm running away. I kept on running unsure of where I was going. I just wanted run where ever my feet would take me, the tears cascading softly down my cheeks as I went upstairs, down corridors and downstairs pushing through random doors before I finally stopped my legs tired and my breath sharp. I blinked my eyes wiping away tears as I looked around me. I was in an unused classroom. I sat down in one of the desks holding my head in my hands as I looked up at the unused board.

'Never forget the small things in life, they always build up to bigger things,' I looked around the classroom seeing it must've been a muggle studies class. I looked up as I saw a few portraits looking down on me, unmoving…like muggle paintings.

"I wonder if…" I pulled my wand out and walked over to one of the paintings dressed much like Sir Headless Nick. I pointed my wand at it muttering a spell I had heard from a painter in Diagon alley.

"Well hello there…who are you? Where am I?" It asked as I smiled at the portrait.

"I'm Starlet Malfoy, and your in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," I said as he nodded holding his hand out to me.

"I'm William, William Shakespeare," he said as I giggled.

"I'm sorry, you're a painting and I can't really touch you, well I can but not really," I said placing my hand next to his as he frowned.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry, interesting," He said looking around before back to me.

"Could thout show me? Thou always believed there was another thing out there, but no one ever thought believe me," He said as I pointed my wand in the air as water ushered from the end of my wand before I muttered a spell stopping it.

"Remarkable, I can't wait to tell-oh wait a second someone's coming," He said looking sideways before I heard loud clanking as Sir Cadogan appeared in the frame.

"Ah, Miss Fenton," He said as I blushed.

"It's Malfoy now," I said as he nodded his helmet falling shut as he grunted.

"Well congratulations, I heard about you and Master Malfoy, he seemed a little disgruntled and asked a few paintings to look for you, I think I should go report to him now," He said making to move.

"Sir Cadogan please don't tell him I'm here, I just needed a little time out, everything that's happened to me lately has just become a little overwhelming," I said as he looked at me sadly.

"Fair Maiden, I ask that your troubles aren't as worrisome as the look upon his face," He asked as I looked at him like he was crazy turning to William as he shook his head.

"Thee friend of yours, shalt be as ignorant as the pig head he so gladly wears as an attire," William said as I giggled as Sir Cadogan raised his sword clumsily.

"You speak in words of tongue, I shall report you to the headmaster!" He said as I shook my head.

"Could I have a few words with William alone please, Sir Cadogan," I said as he nodded before sauntering away his armour clanking loudly as he left.

"Child what ails thee?" He asked as I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Can you promise not to tell a soul, not even the Headmaster, for I will be banished among peers if they are to find out," I said looking up at him with teary eyes.

"I give my word to the gods above," He said as I smiled weakly at him letting out a strangled sob.

"Well, it all began two weeks before Christmas break…" I began as the sun shining from the lone window began to fade as the night finally set in and I conjured a candle lighting it in front of me.

"And than Harry kissed me, he's a Gryffindor too, and if Draco found out…I don't know I'm so confused…" I said as William tutted.

"More Drama than Romeo and Juliet, with a hint of Othello," He said as I looked up sadly.

"What should I do? I mean Harry likes me but Draco loves me, I'm betrothed to Draco, yet my heart once longed for Harry, and now he comes back into my life and tells me he basically likes me, when my father has made it his mission in life to kill him," I said as William shook his head.

"I think you should wait, wait till Harry and Hermione finds a way to unbreak this curse, than choose, Harry or Draco, which one do you really love? A past time love or a future family?" He said as I nodded my head.

"Thanks for the advice William, everyone else I know has such a biased answer," I said as he chuckled.

"Everyone is biased in some weird way, for all I know if I weren't a painting, I'd want to marry you too, witty, pretty and most importantly smart," He said as I smiled at him standing up.

"Okay, well just to be on the safe side, I think you should go see Professor McGonagall," I said as he nodded at me.

"I will ask the other portraits for directions and keep your identity secret, until than I bid thee a due," He said bowing to me as he left towards his right.

"I guess this is my cue to find a way out of this mess," I said standing up; I pulled my pocket mirror out of my pocket and looked at my reflection. I sighed aloud to myself as I used the corner of my sleeve to wipe away some residue make up. I closed the mirror popping it in my pocket as I looked out the window at the crescent moon. I shook my head before opening the door and leaving I looked both ways making sure no one saw me as I ran swiftly back to the Slytherin Common room. I muttered the password and walked in pressing myself against the sidewall as I panted trying to regain my breath before a hand reached out grabbing my wrist and pulling me out. I sighed seeing it was Des'.

"Where the hell have you been? I was really worried? _Draco_ was really worried, what the hell, were you thinking just running away? We've had portraits looking for you? We've had-" I slapped a hand over her mouth. I swiftly brought her back into the shadows of the door. I looked around making sure no one would interrupt us.

"Remember how I went to talk with Harry?" I asked as she nodded her head looking around worriedly. I leaned up to her ear

"He sort of kissed me," I whispered as she gasped slapping a hand to her mouth.

"No he didn't, he did? Oh my god He did! If Draco found out- oh my goodness if Draco found out…so that's why? What did he say what happened?" She asked before grabbing my wrist again and pulling me up the stairs.

"Hey we can't go up here, if Draco finds me-" I began as she dragged me into her room and up the stairs into our secret adjoining room.

"-He's still out looking for you with all his cronies, and Blaise is with him so we've got about fifteen minutes," She said sitting me down by the window.

"Look, when I told Harry, he told me he's looking for a loop hole, I think I may actually be able to get out of this marriage," I said as she looked at me shocked.

"He could do that? I thought that it was iron clad! The Lord…what's-his-name, made it!" She said as I held my head in my hands.

"Hermione is going to have look for some information and you know how she is when she is determined," I said as Des nodded her head.

"Well what are you going to do?" She asked as I clutched at my head closing my eyes.

"I have no idea, I think I actually like Draco now, but marriage? That's a really big step, I mean with Harry basically admitting he likes me…I am so lost," I said as Des patted me on the back.

"Well, wait till Hermione finds a way out of the marriage…but your still going to have to choose," She said as I looked up at her with tear stained eyes.

"I'm not ready to choose," I said before wiping my eyes furiously.

"Well you're going to have to, you can't leave them both hanging," She said as I wiped at more tears.

"Look go get some rest, take a little time out from them both, sort out your feelings," Des' said as I nodded my head getting up. I waved at her as I walked into my room, I fell onto the bed, closing my eyes as I deftly pulled a blanket over my waist.

Draco's point of view 

"Starlet?" I rushed up to her sleeping form on the bed as she mumbled incoherently in her sleep. I sighed to myself 'She was safe,' I picked her up carefully being sure not wake her as I pulled off her shoes and socks. Placing her gently on the bed 'Should I change her?' I watched as she brushed some hair out of her face tilting her head to the side as she wriggled uncomfortably. I took a deep breath and walked into the closet changing into a pair of pyjama bottoms and finding her a nightie utterly tempted to give her a black lacy one, though deciding on cotton white one.

I very carefully pulled off her top as she groaned tiredly swiping at me as I moved back deftly. I sighed as I carefully slid her arms through the top and pulled it down. I looked down at her jeans biting my lip as I looked at the four small buttons.

'Must not get off…must not get off,' I carefully undone the first button glancing at her to make sure she was still sleeping. 'Coast clear…'

I undid the second and third one easily as her breaths came out deep and calming. I undone the last one with a sigh as she groaned tiredly. I looked at her confusedly before slowly peeling it off her body, my eyes not wavering from her lightly tanned skin when all of a sudden she rolled over on to me. I bit my lip looking at her sleeping face as she placed a hand on my chest.

"Fuck…" I whispered as very slowly attempted to roll her over.

"Draco…we…I don't know…Harry-" my eyes widened at this as I frowned at her sleeping form before I saw tears slowly cascade down her cheeks falling onto my chest. I gently wiped them away, while swiftly rolling her over, I pulled her jeans off quickly tossing them on the floor as she caught me by surprise by clambering onto me.

"Do me…" She whispered her eyes still closed.

"Uh-what?" I asked my voice cracking, as she grinded her hips into mine, I gasped trying to refrain myself.

"Do me like you do those other girls," She whispered opening her eyes, I looked into them seeing them unfocussed and blurry, my jaw hanging loosely as I rolled her over, looking down on her.

"You're sleeping…walking? Close your eyes…its all a _fantastic_ dream," I muttered chuckling to myself as she leaned up and kissed me, her tongue sliding over my lips. I instinctively let her in as our tongues played forcefully with other, each of ours trying to gain power over the other.

"Mmmm Draco," She muttered as her hands ruffled through my hair. I smirked against her lips before remembering what was going on. I pulled away as her features formed a frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked sweetly as I shook my head.

"Just go to sleep, it's been a long day," I whispered placing her head on my chest as she closed her eyes yawning.

"I love you Draco," She whispered as my eyes shot open, I ran my fingers lightly through her hair.

"Uh? I love you too," I muttered as I stared at the ceiling before my eyes drooped closed as I fell asleep, Starlet cradled protectively in my arms.

_Starlet's point of view_

"Another day of school, another day of boring, oh my god!" I muttered sitting up as I glanced at the clock.

"I didn't do my homework!" I tried rolling out of Draco's arms resulting on ending up on the floor in a puddle of blankets. I heard Draco groan tiredly as I retched the blankets off of me and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the shower as I swiftly locked both doors. I took a quick shower wrapping a towel around me as I unlocked the doors and sprinted out glancing at the clock. 'I've got an hour to do homework? Two, two foot essays!'

I picked up a change of uniform from the cupboard and ran upstairs; I looked at all my open books and found a piece of parchment beside my spares with all the homework on it. I read through it quickly before flipping open four different books around me as I pulled my wand out pointing at several quills. I charmed all of them as I read through the books pulling the towel tightly around my chest as my eyes sped across the books, my quill going overtime across the once blank parchment. I heard the door creak open and my eyes darted up glaring at the interruption before I clutched the towel tighter to my chest.

"Morning Blaise," I said as he yawned wiping his eyes.

"Is Draco up yet?" He said dragging his hand down smooshing his face. I rolled my eyes pointing my wand at the 2 ½ foot essays as I finished up quickly.

"I'm going down to wake him up in a minute," I said as Blaise cocked a brow at me as I blew at the ink making it dry faster.

"In that?" Blaise said pointing downwards as I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"Tell Destiny to hurry up in the bathroom, so I can help Draco with his potions and stuff," I muttered as Blaise nodded his head.

"DESTINY! HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM, STARLET WANTS A QUICKIE BEFORE SCHOOL!" Blaise yelled as I looked up from rolling up my essays.

"I didn't say that!" I said indignantly as he shrugged walking over to his staircase.

"TELL HER TO USE PROTECTION! WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT GUY HAS!" Des' yelled back up as I blushed. Blaise chuckling at me as I picked up my things scuttling out of the room down the stairs, lodging them in my bag. I walked up to Draco shaking his shoulder.

"Draco Hun, get up you're going to make us late," I said as he groaned rolling over to face me.

"I don't want to…" He mumbled opening an eye slowly before his eyes both widened at my outfit.

"Jeez women! What? It isn't my Birthday? Is it an Easter Gift? Are you still asleep?" He said sitting up and pinching me as I glared rubbing my arm. He than pinched his arm before shaking his head.

"Um? I just got out of the shower, I was going to help you with your potions and stuff," I said confusedly. He looked at me questioningly before nodding his head flipping open the covers, walking into the closet grabbing some clothes.

"Call me if you need any help," I called before he turned to look back at me his infamous smirk running along his lips. I glared at him gesturing for him to go take a shower, picking up my uniform I had carelessly left on the floor as I ran down stairs. I picked them up looking for some underwear before shrugging my shoulders thinking I had not brought any up.

"Yo' Draco, tell Starlet to ask Madame Pomfrey for a contraception potion, it's easier that way," Des' said making Draco turn to me with a cocked brow as I walked up to the closest wall knocking my head on it.

"Stop that!" Draco said despite the fact that I was glaring at him before walking into the closet slipping into my clothes quickly and finding all the bits and bobs while Draco finished his shower.

"OW!" Draco snapped when I walked into the bathroom. I shook my head looking for a potion. I read the label quickly and handed it to him while finding his uniform.

"Drink it," I said sliding in one of his arms into his shirt while he juggled the potion from that hand to the other while I pulled his shirt on properly.

"It should numb the pain for a while, I'm going to take you to Madame Pomfrey later, just to make sure there's nothing serious, and it'll clear up," I said buttoning up his shirt and handing him his boxers and pants while I turned around. I heard him snigger before the rustling of his clothing was heard.

"I'm done," He muttered. I turned around and rolled my eyes buckling his belt and pulling my wand out aiming it at his bag. I watched while his books and school things slid into his bag before zooming up to us. I grabbed it slinging it over my shoulders, walking into the bedroom and grabbing my bag off the bed and flipping it on my shoulder.

"Get moving we're going to be late," I said glancing at my watch as he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Man what happened to you last night?" Draco asked as I shook my head and grabbed his arm dragging him to our first class as we heard the bell go off. I ran down the stairs and through the common room door as I saw the last few stragglers watching us curiously as we zipped past them all. We made it to Charms just in time to see the door slam behind us.

"Miss Fenton- I mean Mrs Malfoy, I ask that you and your husband take a seat, do you have the assignment?" Professor Flitwick asked as I placed Draco's bag on the ground and knelt down rummaging through mine. I pulled out the scroll and handed it to him while taking a seat next to Draco as he shook his head at me as the lesson began. I heard his stomach grumble as he tapped me on the shoulder as I shrugged him off.

"I'm hungry," He whispered as I shook my head writing down some notes. I heard his stomach grumble again and sighed. I pulled my wand out pointing it at him muttering a spell as I conjured him a plate of bacon, sausages, orange juice, scrambled eggs and toast. He looked around curiously as no one had seen what was going on.

"You'll get us in trouble!" He snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"I put a charm on you, it just looks like what you're normally doing, sitting there staring at nothing, writing a few notes," I whispered as he looked around as everyone stared at the professor dazedly, before he picked up his fork and began eating. I snatched a piece of bacon off him and lodged it in my mouth chewing quietly as Flitwick looked at me curiously as I began scribbling down more notes.

"Thanks," Draco said kissing me on the cheek as I nodded the bell ringing a while later. I copied the notes handing one to Draco.

"Learn this in your free period, I'll see you after Care of Magical Creatures," I said pecking him on the cheek.

"I can't believe you take that buffoons class," He muttered as I shook my head at him.

"Don't pick on too many first years on your way out," I said as he smirked at me. I cleaned up his plate, siphoning it away as slung my bag over my shoulder, grabbing Draco's back shoving it into Crabbe's arms while I sprinted out of the classroom turning a corridor before being pulled behind a statue.

"I've figured it out," Harry said excitedly as I looked at him in shock as Hermione and Ron cast him a 'He's totally mental' look.

"You can marry your way out of it!" He said excitedly as my jaw dropped open in confusion.

"I can what?" I said as he smiled at me pulling me into a hug.

"You can marry out of it! You don't have to marry Malfoy, you can marry someone else!" He said as I looked at Hermione and Ron as they shook their heads at him.

"Who the hell am I suppose to marry than Mr Smart Guy?" I said, cocking a brow at him as he smiled kissing me on the lips again as I froze.

"You can marry me! You know I really care about you, right? Cause I do. So you can marry me," He said as my jaw dropped open as I stared him unbelievingly 'Marry Harry Potter? What the F#K?'


End file.
